Black Paladin
by Vorlonos
Summary: When a boy with power over Grimm, and somewhat familiar features is added to Team RWBY, how will the girls handle it? How will the world handle it? Will he join Salem? Can he be the focal point for change across the kingdoms? Read and find out.
1. Life before

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 1: Life before

* * *

This is the story of Obsidian Sinclair; the man, the monster, the legend. This is the story of unimaginable heights, and blistering falls. This is a story of pain, and bloody evolution. This is my story.

* * *

I lived in a small town is the northern coasts of Vale called Spartum. We have some...

strange traditions.

* * *

After the demand for a short demonstration, we heard Mr. Steel shout, "You have all met the age where you will be attending camp. Prep weapons, and be here tomorrow at 6 AM sharp!"

As trained we saluted, called, "Sir!"

I looked up at the other trainees. Seven, every one of them. Basic training started under Mrs. Steel at the age of 5. However, due to several unfortunate events, I never went through that.

* * *

At age 7 everyone was required to attend a 3 year boot camp. At 10, finished with camp, you served 8 years in defense of the town, then you could leave. If you died, or left, the extra fell to relatives soon to enter camp.

My mother, Vivian Sinclair, found me about to be killed by Beowolves 5 years ago. However she died serving her second term shortly after my fifth birthday, and due to town rules, I needed to be under the care of a working adult, or be in training. Since I didn't have any relatives in this town, and I was hungry, I decided to go to the practice hall, hoping I wouldn't fall too far behind.

* * *

"Welcome to boot camp. Also known as hell. You will all be spending the next 3 years under my _care_. Here we have some rules. If you use aura outside of the times I specifically tell you that you may, you will repeat the exercise, and then get 10 lashes. If you look to your left, Shiva will be administering these punishments." We looked to see Shiva, a bear fanus, whose signature weapon is a whip. Some of us have seen that thing rip Ursa in half, not something I want snapping at me. "If you are the last done you will get 10 lashes. If you get more than 500 lashes during the year, you will be here an extra year. Am I CLEAR?"

"Sir!" We called. And again I look to the other trainees, noting with fear the camaraderie they share, and knowing I was going to need to be the best if I hoped to survive.

* * *

At the end of the first month, I was beaten black and blue, having almost 6 inches on me made the others faster, and being 2 years older than me made them stronger, and worse, having 2 years more training made them better than me. My only salvation was a caveat that they put into place toward the beginning.

* * *

"Today we begin combat practices. We will be having these every day after morning meal. The first person defeated, will get 10 lashes. These however don't count toward your repetitions."

* * *

Sparring went about as well as can be expected. I only hit about 150 lashes before I could take one of the older boys down with me.

* * *

 **"** **Today marks the end of the first 6 months of your 36 month training. Today we have something special planned. Get your gear, and reconvene here in 10."**

So we did.

"We will be dropping you off randomly in the woods to the south of the town. You will get 3 days of rations, and you will bring us back a Grimm's head, if you studied, you will remember they can be preserved immediately after death through application of aura to the desired parts. You will bring back a part, or you will not come back."

* * *

We were dropped. I almost immediately wished I had a weapon more suited to kill Grimm, not outlast human opponents. Mesmer is a thin sword, not quite a rapier, but forged especially for immense durability and speed. I had perfected what my mother before me had called 'Death by 1000 Cuts' as her dagger style doesn't work when you can't be in a dozen places at once, like she could. The downside, is that when killing armored Grimm you need force, massive overwhelming force. Blunt force (Maces, punching, bullets) or large cutting edges (scythes, swords, think bladed things) to get through the armored shells most possessed.

My new sword, Mesmer, a thin cubic blade, had 4 120° cutting edges making a warped square, and ending at a rounded edge. Maximum antipersonnel abilities, with parring, and quick slashes, that bleed away aura, but against armor? It couldn't be less effective, and most Grimm have natural armor, stronger than anything man can make for the almost non existent weight.

I had fantasized about a weapon made of the stuff, as when forged, and specifically overlaid, like Mesmer's steel, would have a high physical density to go with its natural durability, making it all but indestructible, but as Grimm fade to nothing when they are killed, it wouldn't work.

* * *

 **I heard a scream through the brush, and I readied my sword. I dashed through it, and got a eye full of my first Grimm. Unfortunately for me, and the bloody stain on it's claws, it was an ancient Deathstalker. A Grimm covered in a thick armor on about 99% of it's body. The eyes were already half gone, and one of them had a sword sticking out of it, and I think it's Jason's. That doesn't help me any, he is already at the bottom of the class. The Deathstalker turned toward me, and looked pissed.**

It's tail went back, and I threw my arms up. I knew I was going to die, and I think I understand what they mean when they say when your life flashes before your eyes. Then a pain like nothing else in the world, unlike anything I have ever felt ripped through my arms. I felt an impact, and got thrown through the brush behind me, and the tree behind that, then opened my eyes. I saw white armored plates, Grimm plates, my mind numble supplied, growing out of my arms to form a shield. The numbness faded to terror, I had _Grimm Armor_ growing from my arms! Then a much more pressing matter slashed down the rest of the trees between us, and this time the Deathstalker stopped. We stared at each other, and in the back of my mind, a random thought occurred, 'Can I grow a Deathstalkers stinger?' and as I thought this I brought my arms into a fighting stance, a shield on my left, and I tried to flex my right, but they felt stuck. Concerned my arm was broken, I looked. There growing from my shoulder, and easily longer than I was tall, a thin Deathstalker stinger, and all I could think of was, seemingly on loop in my new state, 'shouldn't that grow from the base of my spine?'

Then a soft impact on the back of my head.

I turn, and there is a Deathstalker tail. A _second_ one. Thicker than the first, and longer, and the head was thinner. I made it sway, it was faster than the one on my arm. The Deathstalker was just sitting there. I looked at it, and I felt something. A tingling as I looked into it's eyes. I felt, a connection. I felt a pushing, and I pushed back, and the Grimm seemed to open. I felt it thinking, the instincts, the memories.

* * *

 _I looked up. The sky burned orange. I looked around, at the dozens of others to crawl out of the pit. I felt a burning red, accompanying a voice, I couldn't make out the words, but I could feel obedience burn in my soul. I crawled out of the pit slowly, and for years, decades, I crawled, from the desert, with crystals, then beach, then trees. I slept, I grew. Dozens, hundreds of years. Memories of fighting. Grimm: Beowulf, Ursa, King Taijitu, Beringel, Boarbatusk, Geist. People, thousands of them. Armed with Dust, swords, guns, weapons I had never dreamed of. All of them slaughtered. More people than live in Spartum have died on that tail. Up until a young scraggly boy stood there, and grew_ **my** _parts._

* * *

I fell backward, onto my new tail. The Deathstalker reared his tail, and I just wanted it to stop. It did. It paused in place. I tilted my head, curious. It remained paused. I wondered what else I could do. I wanted it to curl in it's tail. It did. I wanted it to cower behind it's claws. It did. I said, "Jump.", but nothing happened. I thought jump. It did. I thought, go. It turned what I believed was south, and left. I looked down on my new limbs. I focused on my normal limbs. I felt the chitin that made up the tails fade into me, and thought, 'Can I do other Grimm parts too?'

I pictured the Beowulfs legs, and I focused, but my arm wouldn't change. Aggravated, I turn, and kick the tree, and gets stuck. I look down and my legs are Beowulf legs. Ok, so legs equal legs, and so how did the tail, do they focus on existing limbs? That makes sense. How would wings…I felt a pain in my back, and looked at my wings impacting the tree behind me. Well, that answers that.

I looked at my scroll, and saw it had been 6 hours since we got dropped off. I had 3 days of isolation to figure out this new ability. I began my experimentation.

* * *

 **I found a pond. Relieved, they gave us 5 days of water, and mine was about empty. I leaned over, and screamed. Staring back at me was a hideous figure. Black eyes that felt endless, replacing my teal. White hair, replacing my black, and red tendrils extending from the,** ** _my_** **, eyes, up through my hair, and down below my collar. A small white tendril complemented the core of each of the red tendril, creating a terrifying visage. I stepped back. Not knowing what to do, I took steps back and fell against the trees behind me. I was a** ** _monster_** **. How could I look so..evil. I looked back at my reflection in the water, and I tried to force a change.**

A silent scream of pain ripped through me, and I fell kneeling to the lip of the pond. My face blurry below my vision. The world swam in colors, and I felt terrible. After my vision normalised, I looked down, and the tendrils were almost gone, but my hair and eyes were the same, and groaned. That much pain for so little change. I gripped the dirt and began again, and for a moment, the pain was all consuming, but I pushed, readyer knowing what was coming. I looked down as the pain faded. My hair was a stone grey, making me look like I had gained 100 years in a second. My eyes were a dark forest green, and looked like death sat very still behind them. I still wasn't calm, as my hair was not acceptable to come back with, and the eyes while easier to explain, were still going to be difficult.

I thought, and realized I maybe had an out, I focused, and my hair was replaced with Beowulf fur, and was very soft. I had no idea. Next I concentrated on my eyes, making them pale to a dim teal, lighter than before, but not incriminatory so. I smiled at my handy work, and looked down at my scroll. I had a day and a half. I looked around, feeling for the Grimm in the area, and I felt a small group of Beowulfes, and started walking.

I slowly stuck my head over the bush, and released the last vestiges of Grimm aura, and got the attention of the Grimm.

I had discovered that with any Grimm parts active when I got close, the Grimm ignored me. However if I activated them when they were close by, they got _pissed_.

I saw them turn toward me, and I drew my sword, and the Grimm plate shield. They charged, and I drew them into the thicker woods, where their size, and speed were restricted. As they got close, I turned about a tree, and launched myself at the closer Beowulf. I swung down, amplifying my strength with the condensed muscles of an Ursa, and lobbed it in half easily. The other required more care, I toned down the muscle, and upped my speed, my knees inverting in a toe curling squelch, and I launched myself at the legs. It howled as I cut off it's right foreleg, and I swung downward, again with augmenting my arms, and decapitated it. As I calmed, and reorientated my legs, I grabbed the head, again noticing the fur was amazingly soft, and attempted to infuse my aura with it.

I thought it was working, until the neck started to bulge outward, and in a flash, the body regrew, with a red tint, and more plaiting than I had ever seen on a Beowulf. I took a step back, terrified of what I had done, when it paused, cocking its head at me, almost like the Grimm before, when I walked up with Grimm parts pre-attached, and I thought I could try again, when it sat. Sat, like a trained dog.

For minutes I sat there, beyond confused. It continued to stare at me, and I finally decided to leave. As I turned to walk away, it stood, and I turned ready to fight. As I stopped, it sat again. I was now truly confused. I stopped, and after a moment's consideration, took a small leap back. It took 2 steps, and was the same distance from me it was before I moved. I smirked. 'Well, it has I head.' I thought viciously, before crushing that urge, I couldn't explain a _Beowulf_ taking my commands. I thought maybe a small fox, but…

And the Beowulf began to change, it shifted in a mass of dark writhing mass, and was suddenly the size of a small wuf, or a large fox, with bright red fur, and white patches, not immediately associated with Grimm, and eyes that could almost be considered normal. They had the standard White-Color-Black color scheme, but the colors was Grimm red. I looked, and wondered if it could yip like an actual…

"Yes." It said.

I almost choked, "You can talk?" I sputtered.

"Well only to you, you created me." It said, almost smug.

"I what?" I asked, still discombobulated.

"You killed the Beowulf, and created me out of the...leftovers." It said.

"What does this sound like to others?" I ask, slowly, almost convinced I was going crazy.

"Barking." It says, like I should know, "Obviously."

"Obviously." I mutter, deep in thought.

'Well how can I preserve a Grimm head for my mission?' I asked myself.

"You could create one." The fox-wulf said.

"You can here my thought?!" I demand.

"Yes." It says again, like I should know that.

"Oh." I say.

I focus on a Beowulf hard, and push, and feel a weight on my hands. Boom, Beowulf head. 'Now how did I keep my thoughts from the…' I look at the Beo-fox? Fox-wulf, '...Ummm.'

"Well you can want to." It says, still aggravatingly cocky.

Can I, I think. And hearing no response, I assume I can.

"Well, let's go back to town." I say, waving the… "What should I call you?"

"Well I don't have a name, and Beowulf would be conspicuous." It says.

"Well I name you.." I think, what yo name him… Got it. "Hound."

"No. That is insulting." It says.

"Ok, what do you want to be named then?"

"I would like to be named Canim." Canim says.

"Ok. So Canim, Come!" I say waving toward the direction of town.

And we were off.

* * *

 **AN: My chapters are going to be about 2500 words. I don't have a concrete publishing schedule. If you think you will like it, leave a comment. I intend to follow the storyline through through canon, with minor exception I make. Creative license and all.**

 **V- Signing off.**


	2. Service, and Sentence

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 2: Service, and Sentence

* * *

As I made it back to town, I saw Mr. Steel waiting for me. Along with 2 of the others in my class. I sighed, I was hoping to avoid them until tomorrow. As I got closer, Mr. Steel looked closely at me, and I waved, angry at the ridiculous assignment.

When I got close enough to be easily spoken to and heard, he demanded, "Where is your…"

I step to the side, and Canim can be seen, dragging a rope. On that rope is the beowulf head. Bouncing along the ground, larger than Canim by at last a foot. He cou really get small, that little monster. Mr. Steel looked shocked, "What didn't think I could do it?" I ask, further irritated.

"But...no one...Child tell me how you did this!" Mr. Steel demanded.

"I hit it in the neck. With my sword. The pointy part." I say, like I would a child.

"At five?" He demands.

"Six." I say irritated.

"No one has ever done that before." Mr. Steel says, "You get beaten by the grimm for a bit, then an adult trailing you saves you, showing you why you need more experience before hunting Grimm." He sits. "Jason's guard retreated when Jason got torn in half, and when your guard's signal went dead in the same area, we assumed he died with, or for you, and sent you back to town. After days passed, we assumed you were dead."

I look at the other 2 students, with shock on their faces. "What?" I demand, "If you can lure them into a position in which they can't maneuver, they are easily dispatchable."

Clarissa Steel, current top of the class, looked at me like I grew a second head. Fortunately, I have my new abilities under enough control now that it doesn't occur at the thought.

I toss the Beowulf head on a rope to Mr. Steel. "Then I want extra credit."

He laughs. "Sure."

This was a good day.

* * *

What was less good is that from an original class of 8, I could only beat Jason reliable, and now with him dead, I was back to the whipping pole daily, until I could beat someone else. Which took almost a month. If I didn't have my aura and armor plates below my tunic, I would be bleeding all hours of the day. After a month, I would regularly beat Hannah. And as I spent less time being whipped, and slightly less time training, I could begin working in the Blacksmith's shop. The best part, with my new abilities, I could get my hands on high density Grimm armor. I had designs for a set of daggers, a Rapier and a set of swords I was still deciding between, when a new Huntress came to town.

* * *

She stormed into town with a Nevermore chasing her. She was throwing bolts of lightning from her sword, and I decided I wanted to be able to do that. My job at the smithy turned into a goldmine of information, as I could talk shop with her as she got her sword repaired and refilled. She used a specialized dust core that allowed her to use it as essentially a cannon, for 1 type of dust. She used her semblance to control it, but I refused to be discouraged, and began redesigning my swords, under her and the blacksmiths helpful eyes.

My rapier, which I had decided to call Diva, has a little more thickness to her than is normal, and when I flicked a switch, morphed into a small hand cannon by folding into a barrel to one side of the handle, the handle then folded about 45 degrees, and inside the handguard, a trigger slid into place.

My others swords, they got a true retrofit. Flaros and Glacem, using the 2 kinds of dust I had always had some control of. These 2 swords had hollow chambers in the center, and in that chamber, would go a mixture of control powder, and the Nature's Wrath. On my first attempt to put it all together, it exploded. As did the second. For months, almost a year I fiddled with the formula, not understanding what was wrong. Then in class, I learned something _interesting_.

* * *

"Does anyone know why dust is so effective against Grimm?"

I looked around, and none of us knew.

"Because of it's high levels of destructive power?" I say.

"Wrong. Dust is effective against Grimm because of how their skin and armor absorb outside forms of power, in an attempt to grow stronger, this fails, due to the activation of the dust, and implodes, dealing more damage to the Grimm than a regular impact. While activated dust effects have…"

* * *

So, I looked into not increasing, but infusing, which meant scratching my already formed blades, which was sad, but was not going to stop me. I pondered how to get dust infused into the Grimm plates until I remembered, active dust was rejected, due to the different aura signature. My activated dust, and my armor have the same aura.

I created Grimm plates, and slowly as they were formed, I infused one with fire, and one with ice, creating my 2 glorious dust cannons. I also got the blacksmith to install some mecha-shift in them to allow them to be carried as a broadsword. That had some _interesting_ effects.

* * *

As I combined the 2, a small glow ran through the sword, now looking like a broadsword, not 2 scimitars, but as designed. I swung the broadsword, still a bit large for me, but I would manage. I put a little aura to see if I could alternate fire and ice when using it. It began to hum with power, and when I pushed, like I do with Flaros or Galcem, a small bolt of lightning burst forth, charring the target. I was stunned, I looked down with a evil smile on my face, and decided. Balta. My lightning sword.

* * *

With my new weapons, and all the time freed up once they were done, I could spend my time training with my new blades, and rapidly, I rose in the class. Admittedly I cheated to get out of being last in the strength and endurance trainings, using my Grimm modifications, I could be faster, and stronger than others, only keeping myself to the middle of the class, to avoid any questions as to how I was doing it. In the sparring however, I was quickly rising to the top of the class. With my twin dust swords, my dagger set, and occasionally my rapier, I was untouchable. Occasionally, Mr. Steel would step in and trounce all of us together. Which kept me improving.

For the next year, not much changed. We trained, we fought, and occasionally we were teamed with the adults who were tasked with a specific Grimm, not far from the village.

Then we graduated.

* * *

Mr. Steel began, "We gather here today to show support for our graduating class. These fine young men and women have seen the dangers of the world, and are prepared to fight them. Today we wish them well on their first tour." he walks down and hand each of us a key. "The first 8 years of service are mandatory. During your active service, you will receive 6 ration packs a day, and access to the water and bathing huts, and all other standard privileges. For those of you who want some money to spend, each ration pack can be returned to the office for a steady form of income. Each is worth 20ቺ. Placement is available for a set price as well. Priority for inner city duties for a week are 100ቺ, serving the wall is 20ቺ, and volunteering for outside the wall, or field duty, gets you double price for ration packs during your stay, as well as 10ቺ per day. Some alternative privileges can be purchased with Lien from the office as well. Remember, just about anything can be purchased from the office ladies, if you have the cash.

* * *

And just like that, we were seen as adults. We had one week to do whatever we needed to do to prepare for our first tour. I went looking for what field duty entailed.

* * *

"Well deary." Came the irritatingly the voice of the ancient looking women behind information desk. "In the Field, you and sometimes a team of 2 or 3, camp a little while into the forest, and kill any Grimm you find near the wall. You are also our first line of defense against bandits."

* * *

I smiled. Lookout, and kill Grimm. Easy. Day one, I put myself down for a week outside the wall. You could see the shock and horror on the faces of my classmates, and the office. When asked, it was very simple. "What I want costs a load of Lien, this was the way to get it."

* * *

For 3 years I spent almost my entire life outside the walls, in my purchased tent, which I replaced with Beowulf fur, which caused quite a stir when it was seen in town. They would toss down my ration pack every day. Given 1 feeds a person for 3 square meals, I had the rest turned into Lein. Looking toward the goal. 100.000ቺ. A one way ticket to Vale.

I took bounties while I was outside the wall, packs of Beowulfs, some Deathstalkers, once even a Gheist. I also learned to grow Gheist 'hair' from my wrists, and could control my daggers, they couldn't do a hell of a lot, as I needed to hide them, but when I was alone, going after Grimm, they worked beautifully.

* * *

Three years into my term, an unexpected event, a bandit raid. For the first time I saw just what the men on the wall did, as large caliber guns came out of the slits, and lit up everyone trying to scale the walls. I was most impressed, until the gunships showed up. I was inside the wall this week, on a random roll, and I went out to help, but seeing as every citizen is armed, and has military training, we aren't short on hands in a situation like this. After the carnage settles, I didn't even get to the front before it was over. I walk through the devastation, houses and businesses destroyed, and people still missing. I head to the office as normal, where I get a true faceful.

* * *

"You want what?" The man behind the assignment counter demands.

"I would like a new assignment." I say.

"You don't want to check up on anyone, help rebuild, or contribute at all?" he demands, angry.

"The people commonly behind this desk, and occasionally the man in the CCM desk are the only people I ever speak to. My family is dead, it has been made very clear to me that I am expendable to the people in this town, at 5 I needed to _enlist_ because no one wanted the extra mouth to feed, I have been shown from the fact that just about every child in my class hated me for the simple reason that I was exceptional. Why do you think I spend 9 weeks out of 10, outside the wall, and alone? The people in this town receive the exact same amount of care and emotional support I received. None." I rant.

He frowns. "I see, so why do you risk your life for a town you don't care for?"

"Money. The skill that necessity forges." I say, calloused, before walking to the gate, and leaving for the forest.

* * *

After that, you could see the dynamic between the townsfolk and I shifted. Some hated me even more, for seeming aloof, or uncaring of the devastation. Other realised I was right, and were willing to change. Still the larger group didn't care, I was an outsider, adopted by an outsider. I had no ties, and they were fine with my absence.

* * *

Almost 7 years into my term of service, a recall went out, and I knew if I didn't return, I would be in deep. I packed up, and returned to the city. Once I got there, I was directed to the pavilion. All but two of my year mates were there. I sat in the back, avoiding the withering stares I knew I would get from some. Then Mr. Steel walked on stage, a cast over his arm.

That threw all of us for a loop, even today, I can't lay more than one or two blows on him before I fell into the red, how did…

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the 163rd class of Spartum's defense academy. Today I answer some questions. Who here can tell us who is missing?"

"Jason and Clarissa, sir." Someone calls from the front.

"Indeed." Mr. Steel says coldly, and we all know something _bad_ happened.

Mayor Morrison, a portly man, waddles on stage. "Today we will have one of the first military tribunals to be held in 3 years. To this effect we have invited everyone in her class, and lower to attend. Do make space now." He says, and my skin crawls at his tone.

We condense, and almost 300 kids, enter. The class below us, still older than me, the class my age, and everyone down to 7 years old, enter, and sit in their rows, fortunately I sat far enough back that I didn't need to move.

"Yesterday, Clarissa Steel committed a most heinous crime. She attacked her superior officer." Mr. Morrison says calmly.

That would explain the cast.

"She was most disgruntled to learn that she, nor _any_ of you will be eligible to attend Beacon, or any other hunting academy at the age of 17. All of you are clear to apply at 18, but it would be most unfortunate to see you go." Mr Morrison continued. "She ranted as to the fairness of this decision, and then attempted to leave Spartum, by force."

Gasps were heard among the audience. Both of anger and of fear at the statement. No Beacon, that had been the dream of many here. I smirked, wondering how this would go.

"Today we show you why rebellion against tradition is not acceptable." Mr Morrison says, still sounding creepier than any person I have ever heard before.

"Today justice is served." He continues, and Clarissa is rolled out on stage, chained to a rack.

"She has been assigned 1000 lashes." Mr. Morrison says, "You will all, sit here and watch. We will show you today, how far rebellion gets you, and how it is dealt with. At the end of Clarissa or of her lashing, we will be recording the roles of everyone in attendance, and anyone who leaves will serve an additional _year_ of service, mandatory field duty."

So there we sat. 784 lashes in Clarissa stops screaming. Some look, to see if that means what we all think it means. It does. We are all asked to leave. To return to service, and "To serve our proud city well."

Well. I wonder how many people intend to stay now.

* * *

I get a message on my scroll, confused by the sender, the Office only sends large purchase confirmation orders.

I open it and blanch.

We at the office regret to inform you that the item in your cart:

 _ **Airship ticket to Vale**_

Is no longer available for purchase.

Have a nice day.

No. No! How…? I turn toward the airpad, and begin walking. Once I get there I see Mr. Morrison and Mr. Steel talking to the airship driver.

I walk up and demand, "What right do you have to remove that from the store?"

All three of them pause, them Mr. Morrison turns toward me. "Well my boy…"

"I am not, nor will every be your boy." I say, scathing.

"Um..Well, then young man, what seems to be the problem?"

"You have no right to remove Airship tickets from the market." I say, my hand coming to rest on Balta.

Mr, Morrison and Mr, Steel step back, both not liking that gesture. "Now son…"

"I am not your son!" I demand getting firm grip on Balta.

"Now, young man." Mr, Steel says, as a dozen security forces surround him. "You will calm down."

I pause. Considering my chances. "Fine. Now as our elected leader, you are accountable for large changes, would you care to explain why the option to purchase a ticket out of town has been rescinded?"

"We felt in this present time of unrest, that we needed to closely monitor the incoming and departing passengers." He says. "You simply need to apply for a clearance pass, and after approval, you may board for a reduced rate."

I look at him, aggravated beyond measure. "Where?" I grate through.

"The mayoral offices." He says, haughtily.

"Fine." I say, turning away.

"Due to your aggressive tendencies, I am going to have to ask…" Mr Steel begins gesturing to Balta.

"I am an active member of the military, asking for my weapons will terminate my military service with merit to be decided." I say, "Demanding my weapons, do you really want to give my such an easy out, especially as I have no reason _not_ to share how I slipped out of my required service with everyone in town?"

They both blanch, that could lose hundreds of members in a day if that news got out right now. They both knew that a dishonorable discharge verdict prevent future military service, and they both knew how many would want to leave after yesterday's events.

"No no. We will just give you a warning." Mr Morrison says, regaining some color.

"Good, then I will see you when you get back to your office Mayor." I wave goodbye.

* * *

Unbeknownst to me at the time, I was not the only person to discover that little loophole.

Everyone else in my year didn't make it through the week. Me? I spent less time inside the wall than before. I had submitted my application, and was only ever inside the wall when I was needed for 'hearings' as to my airship eligibility, or for the DHD/HD ceremonies of my fellows, years above and below me. I spent most of my time perfecting a backup plan, Nevermore wings, so far it wasn't going well.

I could last about 160 kilometers in a day. I would need 14 days to get to Vale, and that would be landing in their city, with wings out. I needed to land about 2 days out, and that put me about 17 days of travel. The most water I can carry is about 6 days worth, and the most food rations they will give out at any one time is 7 days, putting the above average needs for food and water, with roughly third portions of what I normally have. Overall I needed something to cave.

* * *

4 men sit about a small table.

"He finishes his tour in 4 months, meaning he is over the age. Beacon won't even take him!" One said.

"He started 2 years early." A second said. "He would be 16, almost 17, the enrolment age."

"We can't very well deny it, we have been granting passes to everyone who has been discharged, dishonorably or no, and the only criteria we put down for these passes is a lack of active military service." The third says.

The fourth hums, "We need to find a way to keep people here, could we have an emergency?"

The second demands, "Are you suggesting we forge an emergency, and draft people back by force!?"

The forth says softly, "Unmarried, and without children, he falls into those categories, and so we catch a few more in the net, we need people defending the city."

"What kind of emergency?" The first asks, "We can't very well kill the people we want staying, and repopulating."

"White Fang." The fourth says, "We bomb the gunship, and have some faunis with little skill 'confess'. Then there will be a year or so where we can't send anyone, and we can draft some for 8 more years. Keeping them here."

"You all seem to forget, he was willing to get a dishonorable discharge to leave before, you think tacking on 8 more years will fix that?"

"We will simply remove that loophole, from the charter." The Second says.

The fourth asks, "Can we really pull that off?"

The first says, "Make it an internal offence, we can prosecute inside the military. That will end any attempt down that path."

"So we agree?" The Second asks.

"Yes." Says the other 3 in tandem.

"For Spartum."


	3. Complications and to Vale

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 3: Complications, and to Vale

 **AN: We finally meet one of the girls. :)**

* * *

I received a message on my scroll from the Mayor's office

Your pass to Vale has been approved, upon the completion of your term of service.

Mayor Morrison

I was ecstatic. I could leave, in 2 months.

I looked around at my team for this takedown, 4 of the best from the year above me, and 1 from the year below me. All diehard supporters of the regime back home. We were sent to kill a Giant Nevermore. We could see it on our scope, as our short range gunship got us closer. Then, when the light flashed red, we jumped. We all had a landing strategy prepared. Some were slowing their descent with glyphs, some with guns. Me? I was using my daggers to slow my descent, and land exactly like I wanted to. Top that.

After we landed, we began our short hike to the edge of the cliff. As we approached, we could hear the Nevermore, and it's chicks talking. Well I could.

I had missed being able to talk to someone about anything after Canim was killed about a year back against a particularly territorial Deathstalker.

He was quickly avenged and laid to rest.

As we looked over the edge, we could see the cave it had set up in and, on my signal, we descended the cliff face as quietly as possible. As we got to the entrance, we threw ourselves inside and drew our weapons. As I was about to give the signal, semi-automatic fire clippe my aura, and I turned. The one below me by a year, but still older than me stood smirking.

"Why did you think I volunteered for this mission!" He called. "You have been a pain my my father's side for too long! I will…" He began his triumphant rant, as a Nevermore head fell, and bit him in half.

Stunned by the death of a comrade, and his betrayal just before, no one was ready for the Nevermore, or it's children. They streamed us, and with Flaros I cooked them as them came, but some of my comrades weren't so equipped. Several of them got torn apart by the swarm of baby Nevermore, and the mother would occasionally bite at one of us, shattering our aura, if not killing outright.

The last 3 of us regrouped, and I called to them, "One big fire wave, see if we can thin the flock!"

We gather together and using the most powerful fire glyphs we could, layed waste to everything in the cave. Everything but the mother Nevermore, she got broiled and you could see the pale/red skin below the feathers all down the front. She launched more feathers at us, and I hid behind an ice barrier. The other, weren't so lucky, they got shredded by the feathers. I looked up, and threw out a Grimm aura, and it stopped. I walked forward, and I finished my mission.

* * *

I came back to town, my clothes shredded. Bags the size of grapefruit set below my eyes, and a burning in my soul.

I knock on the gate, hard.

It opens slowly, and I go underneath it immediately.

Waiting for me is Mr Steel, Mr Morrison, and the enlistment officer. My glare is _heartwarming_. "Yes?"

"We wanted a situation report from the team." Mr Steel says.

"We killed it." I say, waving to either direction. "We made it back."

"How exactly…" Mr Morrison demands.

"Well if your son hadn't decided to use his SMG on _me_ , not say the Nevermore, or it's _kids_ , we may have fared better." I say.

"What kids?" Mr Steel demanded.

"Well the nests of newly hatched Nevermore kids. And the very angry mother." I say.

"Our intelligence…" Mr Morris began.

"Was garbage." I say. "At minimum three full nests of newborns, and one _Elder_ Nevermore. Not the simple _Giant_ Nevermore sans kids that you promised. Oh, and ya, the moron with an unsilenced SMG, that apparently, you sent to kill _me_. How precisely would you like to explain sending your son after me?"

"I um…" Mr Morrison looked very...disturbed.

My smirk was toxic. "I truly apologize but he was really stupid. I mean: a) had he waited some 2 minutes, I would have blown about 90% of my aura of the flame wall, and b) he could have enlisted some of the others, most of them probably wouldn't have minded, but _noooo_. Not only did he try when my aura was full, and not enlist any help, he tried before the job was done." I began walking toward the town. "I am done, call me in the morning to assign me my next shift. Until then, _move_."

"We have some bad news." The enlistment officer began. "While you were gone, one of the faunis destroyed the gunship coming into town. We will be investigating, but until then we will need people to remain active."

"That's wonderful. I have 2 months of my turm left. I will do what I can here." I smirk, and walk away, leaving several angry men behind me.

* * *

"Why did you do it so soon?" The first man asked. "We needed it to be later. He is still in the service, he can still leave in 2 months."

"We needed to do it this month. Next month's ship was going to be the SDC's walkthrough, if anything happens while they are here they would end our contract, we can barely afford to do business as is." The second man says.

"Not with the gunship down." The third man said. "He would need…"

"He has been asking about spending longer out in the forest." The second man said, "Several weeks."

"So, let him." The first said, "Maybe he will piss off something he can't beat."

The fourth sighed, "He is looking for a way out."

The first says, "So let me see if I can understand the situation. We want him to ether die in the field, or stay in town. Why not let him leave?"

The fourth slapped him, responding, "He is the undisputed powerhouse of his age group, if not the town, even Mr. Steel can barely touch him. If he leaves morale will drop, and when that happens, young people will leave in droves regardless of how little chance they have. They will show up as a group and that will be the most tempting offer anyone could ever take. A group of trained hunters willing and able to whatever is necessary to live comfortably. For every organization in the world it would be a gold mine, criminal or not."

The second looked to the third, and began "What do we think it will take before he will conform."

The third said, "He won't. Very simple."

The fourth looked to the other 3 and nodded, "We need a new plan."

* * *

I looked down at the paper the office had put forward.

General Notice:

Obsidian Vulcain had been determined to require light service for the next several weeks. Do not allow subject to take field jobs, or bounties.

Do Not Inform Subject

Mayor Morrison

The first time I say it, you could _see_ the anger build in my face.

Today, however was special. My _last_ day. The office lady stepped back, and I forced myself to calm down. The last thing I needed was to visibly Grimm out. I took a breath, and my eyes faded from red to my natural-ish coloration.

I stepped forward, and try reasoning with her, to no avail, and as I begin to lose patience asked, "Is there anyone with more experience in the deployment office I can speak to."

"Sir, I have worked in the mayor's office for…" She began.

"You are new to the real world then." I say leaning over, looking into the back, "Veronica!"

The new girl gets a disgusting look on her face. "Excuse me, but I am…" Which is quickly quashed when I place my hand on the safety glass, and it cracks, in a perfect outline of my hand.

"VERONICA!" I call louder into the back, "Some new tramp is manning the desk, and needs a lesson in real world problem solving!"

"Hey!" New girl demands.

"You worked on the mayor's desk. Sorry, _for_ the mayor's _office_. You don't have the paperwork required to get me a city job, and I can't have the random select, so I need someone capable at this desk."

"You will need to draw from the randomizer." She demands again.

"The random works very specifically. I got a wall job 2 cycles ago, and for the Massive Deathstalker job, I was assigned city because it was a team op, and required planning. Random then excludes the last 2 from the roll, and therefore I have a 99 chance out of 100 to get field, unless I get paid time off. The 1 out of 100 constant." I explain, "Or you go bl..beg the mayor to sign an X3, ordering me to a specific district."

She gets very red at my insinuations, and gets on her scroll, she calls the mayor, and gets an X3 signed and dated sent over as I suggested. She puts my name at the top, and signs my marching orders.

She sends me the relevant data, and once again adopts a hideous parody of a smile. "There."

"I will need the associated card." I say, failing to hide my disgust.

She has one printed on my side if the glass, and I take it, turn to the random selection terminal, and insert instead if the scroll as normal, the new card.

The machine hums for a moment, and spits out a green card, with the audio message, "X3 accepted. Field duty assigned."

The new girl gets a truly devastated look. "But...but...the work order!"

"X3, command forms for field work. Issuable only by the mayor cosigned by the attending assignment agent. X1 is the city, X2 is the wall, and X4 is paid time off. FYI, an X3-A is what you wanted to assign me, as it exempt only that job from the randomizer." I say, swiping my green, and opening the doors. I feel for the 3 dozen rationed, and the 4 weeks of water I carry as I leave.

I smile. The world is good.

* * *

 ** **AN: The classifications of Grimm I am using is slightly different than others I have seen, and wanted to clear any doubt.****

 **6 basic ascending classes:**

 **Newborn (Young, little to no armor. Easy mode)**

 **Standard (Unmentioned)**

 **Giant (Big and spiky, see _Jaundice_ , that is my definition of a giant Ursa)**

 **Alpha/Massive (Bigger and meaner than an giant, and/or has a pack)**

 **Elder (Bigger, meaner, and _smart_ , understands and adapts to fighting style)**

 **Undiscovered/Legend (See the Dragon/Nuckelavee. Biggest, Meanest, and packing seriously unpredictable or** _ **extra**_ **abilities) [Ex. The Grimm dropping blobs, other unique and strange powers]**

* * *

 **When I realized I couldn't make it to Vale alone, I decided I needed to enlist some help. By help I of course mean I got together some Grimm. In this case, I got a small group of the the newborn Nevermore, and essentially condensed them into a decent sized Nevermore. I created a chair connected to a saddle, and felt like a true king. I let the Nevermore carry me across the continent. One nice benefit of having a Nevermore fly was the lack of time wasted sleeping. We made nice time, a total of 8 days, not the 14 I estimated before.**

After we got to Vale, or more specifically, crossed the threshold of where I felt cameras would extend. We landed and I absorbed the Grimm. It was something I picked up recently. It allowed me to, just that, absorb Grimm, it had the fairly logical side effect of making the next Grimm extension easier, especially if it is from the same species. As I land in the forests to the north of Vale, I settle down for another night in my tent, and munch on another ration pack. I pulled my atlas, and looked. I had about a day's walk from Vale proper.

* * *

I looked around at the city, in abject awe. I was used to single or double story buildings, and the occasional warehouse. These towers were glorious.

I could do without the random thugs thinking they could extort me however. I sheathed my sword after the dozenth or so group of men in suits, and those _tacky_ red glasses, tried to demand my money.

I finally had the papers I needed to apply for Beacon. I was filling them out back at my room, and after almost 2 hours of paperwork...scroll-work? Whatever. I was done, and finally submitted the application and tests required. Then, almost immediately I received a message.

Thank you, _undersigned_ , for your application to our most prestigious school. You have passed the educational side of our entrance exam, please report to Signal academy in Vale proper at _4:35 PM_ today. By signing this document you acknowledge this requirement.

Office of

Glynda Goodwitch

Dust Combat Professor,

and Deputy Headmistress

I snorted. A Combat trial. Nice. I looked at the corner of my scroll, and saw the time. 4:01 PM. I pulled a map of the city, and got a route to Signal. And I raced off.

* * *

As I got there, 6 minutes to spare. I knocked on the door, and it was opened by a young man.

"Professor Qrow is observing initiation rounds today, please…" He began in a monotone, "Oh, you are here for those aren't you? Come on in."

I walk behind him, almost in shock at the facilities they had to use, and only at the junior hunting academy. What would Beacon have?

We got to a large training room, mats covering about two thirds of the floor, and bleachers covering the third at the edge facing the door. As we walked in, I saw a gruff man in a white coat, and a highly recognisable sword at his back. He had come to Spartum, three? years ago looking for prospective recruits for an outreach program Vale was implementing, however the mandatory service restricted us from leaving. He, like all others before him, went home disappointed. I walked up, and sat in the line of others that looked about my age.

The man with the clockwork sword called, "You didn't do well enough to pass Jacob. Cardin Winchester, continue. Obsidian Vulcain please attend the mats."

The six something blond, with the mace stood over a small brunette on the mat. I stood, and walked down to meet him.

"Since he still isn't here, how about…" The clockwork sword began, until I coughed, catching his attention. He looked up, and as our eyes met, I could feel his emotions, and shuddered. "If you can't handle a little sarcasm, you can't be a hunter Obi."

I was about to retort, when I smirked. "I actually kinda like that. Obi Vulcain." I nod, shaking off the emotional abyss I just bore witness to. Much like Grimm, I can feel emotion, I suppress that, however eye contact is just too easy to pick them up from. I guess they aren't called the windows to the soul for nothing.

The man picks up his scroll, and begins, "Initiation fight between Cardin Winchester and Obsidian Vulcain. Observed by Qrow Branwen. You will need to show a superior combat ability, control, and adaptability. Begin!"

As Qrow yelled, Cardin charged, mace over his head, like some kind of bull. I side step, and draw Balta. As he passes me, I create a glyph, and blast him back to the other side of the ring. He stood, pissed, and charges again, this time with the mace to his side. I smirk, and as he got closer, I jumped over his mace, and while he did try, I jumped far higher than he had expected, and land a decent distance behind him, and level Balta, before firing a bolt of lightning. It struck his mace as he tried to block it, and it passes through his mace, striking him in the face, much to his surprise. It through him bodily into the wall, and drops his aura into the deep yellow. He braces against the wall, and stands again, then he tosses some fire dust into the center of his mace. I allow him to do whatever he is doing, and when his mace catches fire I am pleasantly surprised. Especially when it launches a fireball at me. I swipe Balta, deflecting it, and charge, he braces, before getting to him I swipe my sword, leveling a whip of lightning, throwing him for a loop, than landing a devastating slash across his neck. Bringing his aura to nothing, and ending in a wonderful display of power.

"Good match. Now Obsidian Vulcain and Veronica Gray." Qrow says.

A very short girl with a gladius, and a shotgun walks down. Well more swaggers down. From the crowd, a tall blond calls, "Kick his a.." A powerful glare levels from Qrow, and she pauses. "Butt, I was going to say butt." She defends, lamely.

She nods, and swings her gladius. I draw Diva, intent on giving them a show.

"Initiation fight between Veronica Gray and Obsidian Vulcain. Observed by Qrow Branwen. You will need to show a superior combat ability, control, and adaptability. Begin!" So he doesn't have a different script for all of us. Ok.

She charges much like Cardin, but she has her shotgun out, and begins firing. I dart left, but doubling back enough to keep out of her firing range. As we collide, her sword seems to be in two places at once. As I block her gladius, clipping her shoulder with a short slash, she hits me with another blade, and I notice her shotgun has blades sides, and fires to inflict more damage. Smart. I take a half step back, and use Diva defensively, putting it at angles that block both impacts, and she knows if she goes around I will hit her harder with the other side of my rapier. For a moment we sit in deadlock, until I draw a knife from my outer sleeve, and strike at her, hard, directly in her hand holding her shotgun. She drops it, and I sweep it behind me into my off hand, while jumping back. I give it an interested twirl, and charge, her eyes show fear, knowing she is defeated. I swipe with her shotgun, and she jumps, and then Diva emerges from behind me, morphed into her handgun form. She pales further, and I smirk, firing, ending the match.

The Armor Piercing tip, a specialised form of Grimm armor seen on the tips of Elder Nevermore feathers, designed by nature itself to pierce armor, then shatter in an attempt to kill anything inside the armor. These hit aura like truck, they have a small explosive charge, which causes an explosive damage, almost like a face full of shrapnel grenade, adding together for a truly aura devastating punch. Fortunately, she was in high green. If not…

"That concludes the match. Both of you step off the mat, next we will have Yang Xiao Long, and…' Qrow begins.

"Obi Vulcain." The tall blond in the back yell, jumping up, and all but teleporting out onto the mats.

"Ok." I smirk, as she draws two gauntlets, than look to contain incendiary or explosive rounds, red can mean several things.

Qrow sighs, ""Initiation fight between Obsidian Vulcain and Yang Xiao Long. Observed by Qrow Branwen. You will need to show a control, restraint, and maturity. Begin!" I turn at the change of pace.

Something Yang exploits viciously. She launches herself up, and lands a wicked right hook, augmented with her shotgun, which are definitely explosive. My instinctive defencive plates crawled up and took most of the blow, but my aura took the hit, and almost dropped into the yellow. She looks impressed I am still standing. I put Diva away, taking a smooth step back, and draw Balta again, and then separate them into Flaros and Glacem.

Something I probably should mention while it's relevant, sucker punches aren't something I have ever liked. And it shows, like how a layer of Glyphs slowly become visible on both Flaros, glowing a bloody red. And on Glacem, a heart stopping shade of white. My eyes sweep up to hers, and I can feel they shifted to red.

She seems to have noticed as well, and she...smiles. Thats new. She digs deep, and I can feel as she calls forth anger. Her eyes burn a red. It gives me pause, before I smile. The eye color change is a historical statement of an extraordinary powerful semblance. This might be fun.

I level Glacium and fire a burst of ice, all but nailing her to the floor. She pauses, and then I level Flaros at her, and a beam of fire carves forward, enough to cut a standard tank in half, but not quite devastating to a person with aura. I level it for about a second, and afterward, with a smile on my face I drop it, and when it clears, that fades _quickly_. She stand there, smirking, her hair a blaze, and glowing gold, while standing straight up. She cocks her gauntlets, and cracks her neck. Before she is suddenly on top of me, swinging for the fences. I duck and weave almost on instinct, while planning my next move. As she over extends, I swing, hitting her arm, and as is floats around in a fiery halo, a bit of hair. As she streaks past, the crowd gasps. Both of us look down, and see about 3 inches of golden blonde hair. Her eyes widen, and her whole body catches fire, extensively. My eyes widen, and suddenly she is faster and stronger than I could have predicted, and any semblance of technique disappears, she goes full berserker. I block with Flaros, it glows for a moment, as it begins absorbing the fire, and you can see her aura begins to slowly decrease, as mine rises. A plan occurs, and I get closer, and run Flaros around her like some kind of demented vacuum, she pick up the pace, and still throwing fireshot around me, she she drops from green to yellow, and then I strike, a massive blow with both of my swords, knocking her backward across the room, leaving an indent of the reinforced wall, and she falls nearly boneless to the floor, almost in the red. Then she stands, and slams her hand together, creating a shockwave I can feel from across the room. One that cracks the ground below her, and further crumbles the wall behind her.

She charges, still glowing, and spewing fire. I stop her with an icy wind, coupled with a blast toward her feet, before recombining to Balta. She bends to smash the ice containing her, as I let loose a highly charged blast of lightning. She breaks it, and dodges, blasting over, and landing a devastating blow, on Balta. Normally I would be concerned, but given the forging process she is basically indestructible. That doesn't mean it can't be knocked from my hand. It goes flying, and land as Qrow's feet. I draw Diva, and transform her, being as slippery as I can. I felt the impact through Balta, I do _not_ want a face full of that. I slash it expertly across her lashing form, and she is in the red, but that doesn't seem to stop her. Then, having been corralled around the room, stumble on the shattered floor, use my control of my clothes, and leap backward, pulling on all of my knives, forming two rings of four. One at the lowest part of my shoulders, one at the waist. She charges, and all for her hits catch the knives, being stopped completely, as I step about the few that get through, and have the knives hit her mercilessly, not doing anything but slow her down, I realise this stalemate can't last. It doesn't. As Balta come within reach, I extend to get it, overextend. She lashes out, and catches me directly in the chest, throwing my back into the wall with more force than I could imagine, as I catch her side with a whip from Balta on the backswing. It shatters the low green of my aura, and shatters her from it's position in the low red. Both of us fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **An: Long one. I really wanted him to meet the girls this chapter, but it simply didn't pan out that way. See you next time.**


	4. New Schools, and 'Landing strategies'

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 4: New Schools, and 'Landing strategies'

* * *

Shortly after my acceptance to Beacon. I get a scroll message.

Obsidian Vulcain, you are formally required to return to Spartum for your court martial hearing. You insubordination and desertion require summary punishment.

Office of Justice

Spartum

I realize I have a listed scroll number. That is unacceptable. I go to the nearest convenience store and buy a new scroll. Fortunately I have enough money saved up to do a little shopping.

I decided slightly scorched, very ragged and almost shredded at the ends wasn't a good look. I went around, and eventually I found a tailor, one in the sketchy side of town. I had strangely rectangular cuts of soft grey/black material that _couldn't_ have been Grimm fur, and I wanted the questions kept to a minimum. After a week I came back, and he had 1 finely tailored suit, 6 identical outfits, all dual layered like before. This time however, that weren't thrown together by yours truly, and a sewing machine, this time they were sturdy, and looked nice. Some shoes with shaped plates, more fitted, both formal, and reinforced for my hunting shoes. Overall I looked cool, and for the first time, my outfit didn't pinch at the shoulders, and legs, which was splendid. These also had minor wind dust infusion, which was expensive, but highly worth it, as they increased my speed quite a bit. After a quick infusion with my aura, I was ready for Beacon.

With new outfits and a place near the airpad, I was ready for Beacon. I brought up my accounts, and I realised I hadn't exactly paid for a ticket from Spartum, and smiled. I cashed out some of that, and I really wanted a night out. See the sights. I asked the lady at the front desk, and she handed me an address. Near my new tailor actually. As I got there, and walked up, I saw a short girl in red, standing before the carnage going on inside.

Before my mind finished concocting a statement, the blonde from earlier lept from the building. As she landed, I couldn't help but say, "So, rematch?"

She stood fast, ready, as I laugh. "Yang? Is that you?" We both turn to the small girl in red.

"Oh hey sis." She responds.

"What are you doing here?" The girl in red asks.

As Yang sighs, she responds, "It's a long story."

"Bye." I say walking away from the now destroyed bar, and the man with the smoking fist indent in his suit.

This town is fun.

* * *

The first day of Beacon started normally. I got up, got on the airship. As I was walking off the platform, I see something explode off in the distance. I have to wonder if it is Yang, as most things can explode when on fire.

As I get closer, I see the girl in red from almost a week ago, laying back on the floor, and walk up, then a new highly fearful boy helps her up. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." She, presumably Ruby begins.

"Hey again Red." I say walking up, startling both of them.

They both stare at me, looking expectant. "What's your name." Jaune adds to his stare.

"Name's Obsidian" I say, "Or as of recently, Obi."

"Cool." Ruby says. She reaches behind her, and whips out a 6' something scythe, "So I got this."

"Nice segway." I say, causing a faint blush, I draw Diva, and Balta. "I got these."

"Ooooh, what do they do." Ruby asks.

"Well, Diva," I activate, and toss diva, catching her as a pistol, "Does this."

I morph her back, and uncombine Balta, into Flaros and Glacem, "And these two are dust cannons."

"This is also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby says. I smile, another weapon enthusiast.

"I have this sword." Jaune says, "and this scabbard is also a shield."

"Cool." Ruby says, as I nod.

"So why were you throwing up on the airship." Ruby asks, with another incredible segway.

"Bye." I say, and Jaune begin to explain his motion sickness. Huh, for some reason I thought aura prevented that.

* * *

I walk down the big sidewalk toward the tower, and find the auditorium, and stand just before the stage, off to the left. As Ozpin begins his speech, I can feel a negative emotion flowing off of him, but I can't seem to identify it, leaving me disorientated. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Well. That was deep?

Glynda Goodwitch took the stage, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

I take my bag from the floor, and walk behind the swarm of students into a large ballroom, and set up my cot, using my tent as a makeshift pillow, and vary rapidly fall asleep.

* * *

I walk past a multitude of people, in all manner of preparation for the day. I get to my locker, and put my tent inside, as I didn't exactly put my weapons away. Who do you take me for?

I walk back through the locker room, and see Ruby and Yang arguing. As I walk up I can hear the tail end of Ruby's argument, "..I drink Milk."

"I fail to see the relevance." I say walking up. Startling both of them, I am not silent, yet somehow I keep getting that reaction.

After a moment, Yang was about respond, then Jaune walks directly into me. As I turn to help him up, he is already gone, as I turn, he is flirting with a girl in a white dress. She looks disgusted, as am I. I men come on, you just met her!

I walk up just in time to hear, "This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha says, waving

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

Jaune says, "Never heard of it." How...what?

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune asks, "The what?" How dense is this boy?

The girl in white begins waving her arms rapidly in anger, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" I pause, I don't recognize that brand.

Jaune gasps, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha blushes, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

The girl in white demands, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune says dejectedly, "I guess not... Sorry…"

Pyrrha says, "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

Jaune brightens, "D'oh, stop it!"

White seems to understand the situation, "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

I walk over to Jaune, as he turns over to the girl in white, and physically lift him and take him 6 steps from the girl in white and Pyrrha. "Jaune." I say, dropping him to the floor. "Please, as your friend, or at least someone who doesn't want to see you impaled or White's sword, stop embarrassing yourself. If you like…" I turn and wave to the girl in white, "What even is her name?"

"Weiss." Jaune says.

"First, Stop with the pickup lines." I say, "Do you really think those will work?"

"My dad said that all girls look for is confidence." Jaune says.

"Confidence requires having skill to back up your mouth. Try this, tone down the…" I wave to him. "That."

"You just gestured to all of me." Jaune says.

"Yes, that. Think, you got into this school, so I assume you can do that, if your overabundance of confidence doesn't work, what will?" I say, leading him.

"Subtlety?" Jaune says.

"Exactly, Weiss thinks you are a helpless shlub. Prove her wrong. Train, become the best Hunter you can, do whatever you can to improve, and instead of these massive sweeping gestures, do something quieter. Small compliments, for dates, do group things. Friends, then whatever the hell you're shooting for." I say, and Jaune seems to have a breakthrough.

"Ok." He says, looking thoughtful.

"Secondly, burn your bunny one piece. If I ever see it again, I will."

Now he laughs, "Ok."

"Good. Now we have a final test to complete." I hold out my hand, and help him up, hopefully having helped Jaune.

He walks past Weiss, without a dumb comment. Something that makes Weiss looks to me in shock, Pyrrha smile, and I feel like I have helped someone today.

As I walk past Pyrrha asks, "What did you say?"

"I have some experience with people like Weiss. She will ignore him unless he shows a level of skill or talent that makes him worthy of her time. As she though you apparently are." I say.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asks, softly.

"Well I have heard about the Mistral Region Tournaments, but having never seen it, I can't say if those were victoryies worth respecting. During the audition fight for this school, I faced 3 people. One was a brute, but with training, could be a force of nature. Today? He was a slow, easily outmaneuvered brute, with a slightly interesting weapon. Another that depended on one very specific style of fighting, but when you deviated from her plan, even a little, she fell apart. Lastly, the blond over there, who while a power fighter, was fast, skilled, and had what I presume was a Semblance that compliments her style extremely well, allowing her to channel both fire, and force into her blows, creating, especially as she weakens, an unstoppable force. With training, she could be one, if not _the_ most dangerous person alive. Dust save us if she learns to willingly expel energy in plumes of fire, she would be a monster." I say. "You could have faced people like the first and second, without ever facing someone who can challenge you. Or you could be like the second, and have a style that allows you to stonewall, and wear down opponents, without much skill involved. Now I doubt you are, but it is a possibility, as both blunt fighters made it into this school."

She looks thoughtful. "You consider people not how they seem, but how they are with how they could be?"

"Exactly." I say, waving. "Nice to meet you Pyrrha. I hope we can spar some time."

I walk away, leafing a confused, but happy young women behind.

* * *

Ozpin speaks, seaming more alive today, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda steps up, and speaks, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin says.

Groaning from my right seems aggravated.

Ozpin continues, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Someone, I think it is Ruby, yells, "Whaaaat?!"

The pinkett to my left yells, "See? I told you-!" To the boy in green.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will grade that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

I hear Jaune stutter, "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin steps, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Pinkett crouches low, and green beyond her get out his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies. Jaune is visible, standing still.

Jaune continues to try and ask, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" While missing the line of people to his right being launched into the forest.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin says, as I get launched into the forest.

I curl into a roll, and as I feel the trees get closer, I outstretch, and use my control of the clothes to lightly soar downward. I orient myself north, and draw Diva. Time for some unnecessary violence.

I can here Grimm roar, and weapons fire around me. I walk calmly through the forest, and encounter a lone Beowulf, I morph Diva, and fire, killing it. I wait for others, and am highly disappointed when none show up. I follow the sounds of yelling, and find another Grimm or two disintegrating.

I move past another couple trees, and find a clearing. I hear a scream. It turn let and see more forest, and to my right, a stone something. Ruins, north? I think I am in the right place. I walk toward it, and when I get there, Yang and a girl in…tilt head… faunis in black. I walk over, "Hi Yang. Yang's Partner."

"Blake. Obi." Yang introduces us. I nod. She nods.

"Great. Two silent types." Yang says.

I walk over, and see chess pieces. I look for one, and… there. I take the black king. I hear a yell, and walk back over.

Aa I walk back over, I head Blake ask, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?

Yang mutters, "I…"

Before she can continue, several crashing sounds come from the forest, and I level Diva. When an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, I am about to fire, when a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground. Then I can see the pinkett from earlier standing on it's back.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" She calls, rolling off of the creature's back, then jumps and groans, saddened, "Awwww... It's broken." She goes and pets the neck of the fallen Ursa. This girl scares me.

The guy with her earlier demands, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." he looks over and notices Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora calls, suddenly behind us, "Oooohh... I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ren walks even with us, and calls, "Nora!"

Nora skips over, calling "Coming, Ren!"

Blake asks, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang mutters again, "I…"

A screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha runs out of the trees, a Deathstalker hot on her tail. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

Pyrrha calls, "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune says from his place in the tree.

Ruby jumps off of the tree, sees the deathstalker, and calls, "Whoa!"

Jaune turns to Ruby, just as Yang does, and they call "Ruby!"

Ruby yells, "Yang!" and runs over to give her sister a hug.

Nora appears between them, yelling, "Nora!"

The Deathstalker continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs towards us.

Blake asks, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang catches fire, and demands, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Ruby pulls Yang's sleeve, "Umm... Yang?" then points up.

We all look, and it looks like Weiss is hanging from a Giant Nevermore's talon.

Weiss calls down to Ruby, "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby shouts up at Weiss, "I said "jump"!"

Blake says, "She's gonna fall."

Ruby says, "She'll be fine."

Ren says, "She's falling."

I toss 3 knifes in the path she is falling, she lands on the flats of the knives and stops.

Jaune leaps out of the tree to catch try and catch Weiss, but since I am holding her with my knives, he simple leap from a tree, however in an uncharacteristic display of skill, he rolls, and then stand up, to Yang, Blake, and Ruby holding score cards. 6, 5, and 9 respectively.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side with us.

Yang says, "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

Ruby says, lifting her scythe, "Not if I can help it!" Before disappearing in a cloud of rose petals.

Yang calls, "Ruby, wait!"

Ruby charges the Deathstalker, and she gets backhanded by its claw, and falls away. She stands again, and fires a few more times, before running. The Never lets loose a hail of feathers, and one catches Ruby's cape as she is running away. Yang and I are about to rush over, when a white blur speeds past us, and as Ruby is about to be struck by the stinger of the Deathstalker, a wall of ice appears, capturing the stinger, and allowing them both to get to safety.

As they get back, Yang says, "So happy you're okay!"

Jaune interrupts the sisterly reunion, "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss ever rational, "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." We all turn to look at the relics.

Ruby says, "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." as she nods to Weiss, "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune simplifies, "Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby and Jaune go over and get relics. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

Ren calls, "Time we left!"

Ruby calls down, "Right. Let's go!" Waving us all over the hill.

As I get to the top of the hill, I draw Balta, preparing for the fight to come.

* * *

 **An: So I said back in chapter 1 that my chapters would be about 2500 words, well after several chapters exceeding that, (One by almost double) I decided that maybe 3000 is better.**

 **See you next time-V.**


	5. The bird, the scorpion, and RWBY

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 5: The bird, the scorpion, and RWBY

* * *

As we retreated, I see a cliff, a bridge, and a chasm. Inwardly I sigh. Great, a horrible combination of Grimm chasing us, and an impassable obstacle in front of us.

As we get into the clearing of the ruins the Nevermore calls from overhead and I hear Yang call, "Well, that's great!" at least someone else realizes that this was a bad plan.

We all pull into a defensive formation, behind pillars, and boulders as the Death Stalker bursts onto the scene.

Jaune calls, "Ah, man, run!"

"No, keep cover!" I call. And precisely no one listens.

As we break cover the Nevermore splits us, and swoops for an attack, I hear Ren call, "Nora, distract it!"

Nora runs out of cover. As she fires, I can see she has a grenade launcher to compliment her hammer. She fires several times, and it just seems to piss off the Nevermore, I break, and lance with Glacem, a wave of ice shards pores forward, knocking the Nevermore back for a moment. I turn, just in time to see Blake and Ren slash heavily at the Deathstalker. I spin fully, and slash Flaros once they get clear, and a whip of fire extends, and I lash at the eyes, hitting one, before it catches the whip with it's claw. Great, it's not a stupid beast. It pulls, and backhands me to the edge of the cliff. I am quickly joined by everyone else, we go to cross the bridge, when we hear the Nevermore crow, and it slams its head into the bridge, cutting off our retreat, and proving it is also intelligent. Great.

Stuck with the Deathstalker, along side Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren, I throw some Ice at one side, restricting its movements, but that isn't going to last long. As we guard, and slash however we can, I move toward the center, to try my whip again, when Nora jump steps off my head, to hit the Deathstalker, which ties to stab her, she dodges, knocking Blake off the edge, I turn to try catching her with my knives, but her sword/submachine gun apparently has a built in grappling hook. I turn back, and get back of the defective, however 4 people standing on the crumbling bridge was pushing it, with 5 people, it was going to hold.

I dodge out of the tail, directly into Pyrrha's sights, who fired, resulting in a faceful of bullet.

She goes to apologize, I wave her off, "It's getting a little crowded here.", I turn, "I am going to give you some room, as I leap backward, off the bridge, surprising everyone, then when I float next to the bridge. "Everyone here has a Semblance." I spin two of my knives, before flying away "This is mine."

I turn to see the Nevermore crash through the tower, I move over, however I notice the girls are doing fine by themselves, and go up to join them.

Weiss turns and notices me, "How did you…" She begins.

My response, is to show my knives flouting, and landing next to her, and drawing my swords. "Questions answered?"

"Yes, but we will be speaking about this later." Weiss says, remarkably more calm than I expected.

I wave my glyph over hers, and she looks scandalised at my form, but, "You are using a different script."

I nod, "Yep. Ancient and communicates in vague meanings. This is a combination, interconnecting with a fire and an ice. Lightning wasn't stable, so I figured inverting an elemental connection glyph, then inverting the power drawing scripts to…"

I begin to explain, to the ecstatic Weiss, until Yang yells, "Talk dust gobbledygook later, we have a Nevermore to fight."

Both of us blush, there was that…

I turn back, "Later, now fire."

She twists her rapier, and fires, as Ruby yells, "Cover me!"

Weiss, Blake and I get into position for Ruby's plan. While Yang...almost gets eaten, in possibly the ballsiest display I have ever seen, and gets the Nevermore into position. As bleak and Yang set up the slingshot, I compile my energy into a crude launcher. Weiss gets back and dismisses mine as nonsense, which it is, and sets up her own, and I wave and create a power augmentation set below it that is to her approval.

As well get ready, Weiss says, "Of course you would come up with this idea."

Ruby asks, "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss scoffs, "Hmm! Can we!"

After a second of dead air, Ruby asks, "Can you?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss responds, insulted.

Weiss activates the glyphs, and launches Ruby at the cliff face, while creates pads for her to run to the top. Ruby catches the Nevermore's neck with Crescent Rose, and lands it. She activates her semblance, and sprints up the cliff face reaching the top, and at the top, the Nevermore's neck gives way, and gets violently decapitated.

After getting to the top, and looking like a vision of death itself, I realize something unnerving. Ozpin could have accepted anyone, but he personally invited Ruby, despite being two _years_ younger than us. He wouldn't do that for someone on level for 17, he would let them wait 2 years, and be an exceptional first year. What level does she need to be at to get in two years early?

Again I looked up at who I had been thinking of as a little girl with a big weapon. In this moment I think I saw what Ozpin saw, someone with more power and natural skill than can be tamed, only guided. Someone of power absolute. I looked up, remembering those grey eyes, seeing something new. Silver.

And for the first time in almost 12 years, I knew fear. It was waving down at me from the cliff top, in the form of a tiny girl in a red hood.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Dust.**

 **Monty Oum considered dust to be his version of FF's Materia system. Materia from Final Fantasy is magic, stored in colored dusts and crystals, that when activated by someone who knows what they are doing, works like magic and can inflict death on just about every scale. FF fans, out know exactly what I mean.**

 **Silver eyes and Richard's fear.**

 **In the story of the silver eyed warriors, their very looks could kill Grimm dead, and their prowess was considered to be unmatched by anything living or dead. The Grimm fear this power, as his Grimm side/ness fears this power instinctively, even if he doesn't consciously know it, or even why, he does, and his mind rationalized this as fear of her potential and power. Which it basically is.**

* * *

After a long day, we get back to Beacon for the acceptance ceremony. After several teams, I begin to recognise some names.

Ozpin begins, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." as the screens above show the portraits, and the team name, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped, while Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren take the vacated stage.

Ozpin continued, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

A standing ovation, and Nora hugs Ren, and it might just be me, but I think I can hear a snapping sound.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announces, to everyone's shock.

Jaune sputters, "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin continues, "Congratulations, young man".

Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but Jaune gets knocked over and falls in front of the now laughing audience.

Ozpin gestures for the next group, "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." he motions over the four as they stand before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. With one small caveat." A hush settles over the crowd.

"With only one recipient of the Black King piece passing this final test, I ask that Obsidian Vulcain join us on stage."

I walk up surprised, much like the rest of my team.

"This historic team will be lead by... Ruby Rose"!

Weiss looks to her surprised, where Ruby looks to be in shock as Yang hugs her sister.

Yang mutters, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin mutters, audible possibly only to me, and Blake, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

* * *

As we get back to our assigned room, the first thing I notice, is that I am on a team with 4 girls. The second is that we only have 4 beds. The third, is that I still have all my stuff on me, and have no idea how the closet will fit everything, given that it is built for 4. Yang seems to notice too. "We call the right two." Before jumping into the rightmost bed, waving Blake to the left. I look to Ruby, and Weiss, and in a hot second, the other 2 beds are taken. I pull my tent out of it's slot on my backpack, and set up in the corner. What a life I live.

* * *

I wake to what may be the most horrid sound I have ever heard. A whistle.

Ruby yells, "Good morning, team RWBY!" only aggravating the situation.

Weiss yells back, "What in the world is wrong with you?"

I demand from my tent, "Can both of you tone it down!"

Ruby yells, "Now that you're both awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss and I mirror one another when we demand, "Excuse me?"

Yang yells, "Decorating!"

Weiss demands again, "What?!" While I just groan.

Blake says calmly, "We still have to unpack." a thunk can be heard through my tent, "Aaaand clean."

Ruby blows her whistle again, as I crawl out of my tent.

To sudden abject silence.

All four of them, bright red.

Yang breaks the silence first, by throwing a blanket at me. "Put some damn clothes on!" I look down, holding the blanket numble, realizing, I am in boxers.

 _Just_ Boxers.

I leap back into my tent, and call, my voice cracking "Can someone toss me my bag?"

Blake, I assume Blake because not a word was said, and nothing hit me tosses my bad and I got dressed, in my tent. Something needs to change. Fast.

I crawl out of my tent, and can't even look them in the eye, neither can they given the silence.

Ruby bounces back really quickly "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Obi, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" As she raises her fist into the air, yelling "Banzai!"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all yell, "Banzai!" and tilt a bit, causing much confusion.

The four of us began to organize the room, each with a personal style. I move the bookcases into a wall, creating a small, but private space around my corner, one just large enough to leave the lamp to the right of the door contained inside, and turn my tent into a doorway, opening near the bathroom.

I walk back out, and see the room in shambles. The curtain...cut at some angle. A posters of some band on the right, portrait of trees on the left, and the four beds piled in the center.

Weiss sums it up well, saying, "This isn't going to work."

Blake tilts her head, _and her bow_ , saying "It is a bit cramped."

Yang suggests, "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..."

Ruby says, "Or we could ditch the beds…" Appalling me, you would give up... "and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss mutters, "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang yells, "And super-awesome!"

Blake says, still very calm, "It does seem efficient."

Weiss demands, "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

Ruby says, happily "I think we just did."

Weiss turns to me, and begs, "Say something, this…"

I turn toward the beds, and say, "Well, while they would be...efficient." I struggle for a positive adjective, "It would be dangerous for the bottom bunker unless it was done properly and safely."

Yang responds with an interesting logical jump, "You don't sleep in the beds, you don't get a vote."

"And if Ruby, Weiss, or Blake is hurt and/or killed because they were under the top bed when if fell, I can then console whoever remains with it wasn't my fault. Nice Yang."

She goes a pasty white, then almost her angry glow, and demands, "So,what's your plan."

"We vote, given new information, and then, should bunk beds be selected, create a plan to execute it safely." I say formally.

They all look at me like I grew a second head, Ruby vocalizing the three vacant stares saying, "Wwwwhhaaaat?"

I sigh, "We vote, and then regardless of the outcome, we will design an effective and safe environment, so no one gets hurt." I say.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Ruby asks.

The sound of dings emanated at Blake's thumbs and, Yang's double-rocker gesture, and Weiss's angrily stands to the sound of a buzzer. My passive stare summons a tumbleweed to roll through the wall, and out the suddenly open window.

"It would seem that we have a consensus." I say. "However we should get to class soon."

Ruby then says dejectedly, "Classes..." she gets out a pencil and a book, "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

Weiss yells, "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

Ruby mutters, "Uuuum..."

Weiss demands, "It's 8:55, you dunce!"

And we all sprint to class.

* * *

As we walk in the door, I can't help but feel the Grimm being caged out of sight, to the left of the class.

We met a very strange portly man. The nameplate on the desk behind him named him Professor Port he begins class, "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

From our uncontested seat in the front of Grimm Biology, I look to my left, and see 4 very different states, 3 acceptable, and one less so; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she naps until occasionally her head will snap to attention, then almost immediately fall back into numb apathy.

Port guffaws at his fail at a joke, and continues, "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses… Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

By this point, and knowing this is Grimm _Biology_ , I put my head down, and listen, stifling a groan. I have been all of these creatures, partially, and fully when it suits me, this was going to be a long class.

A student behind us yells out, "Ayyyy-yep!" before a grumbling sound is heard, and a chair being moved slowly.

Port continues, "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Oh _yay_. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." This sounds like something you don't tell a classroom full of teenagers you want to respect what you have to say.

I can hear as Yang and Blake both giggle at something, and can feel as Weiss begins to get angry.

Port clears his throat, "Ah-heh-hem!" and waits until he has their attention "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated. I look over at the two of them out of the corner of my eye.

Port says, "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is ignoring class, balancing her book, and other stuff, and Weiss got angrier.

Port says, "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby is again asleep, Weiss gets even angrier.

Port says, "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is Picking her nose? and Weiss feels like she is about to explode.

Port asks, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss yells, standing in a rush, "I do, sir!"

Port says, "Well, then, let's find out!" he gestures the cage, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

As Weiss goes and gets changed into her battle attire, he moved the cage into plain view.

As she gets back, everyone gives her a little good luck comment.

Yang yells, "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake waving a small flag saying "RWBY", 'where did she get that?' "Fight well!"

"Knock it into the air, and stab it in it's unarmored belly." I say, to Yang, Blake, and even Weiss turning to me in confusion.

Ruby says, "Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!"

Weiss turns to Ruby, scolding "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby mumbles an apology "Oh, um... Sorry..."

Port trills, "Allllright! Let the match... begin!"

Port swings his axe/rifle, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss.

She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its tusks and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

Port asks, "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" as Yang and Blake turn to me, confused.

Ruby comments, suportingly "Hang in there, Weiss!"

Weiss is runs towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster gets trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss hangs on to the hilt, but is tossed around as she struggles to get back her rapier.

Port comments, "Bold, new approach. I like it!"

Ruby encourages, "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

Port asks, but readying his axe. "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into the wall below the desks,. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Ruby yells, "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss demands, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' anger.

Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

Port commends the performance, "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

Jaune asks, quietly, "Sheesh, what's with her?"

As we catch up, Ruby calls out "Weiss!"

Weiss turns demanding, "What?"

Ruby asks, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss demands, angrier "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby asks, "What did I do?"

Weiss yells, "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby asks, sadly "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss rebuttals, "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." she turns her back to us, even as Ruby reaches out, "Ozpin made a mistake."

"Weiss." I say, and she turns. "And what have you done to show you would be better?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss demands, taking a step toward us.

I look at my watch, "We have been a team for about 17 hours. So far Ruby has gotten all of us up in time to get to class, gotten our team room's basic design voted on, and done nothing but tried to be a good leader. _You_ however have slept through your alarm, been argumentative to every suggestion anyone has made, and been angry at Ruby because Ozpin made her leader, much to her shock. None of these things incline me to believe you would do better."

Weiss goes to respond, but looks properly reprimanded.

"However, Ruby, Weiss is correct on some points. You were not paying attention today in class and that cannot continue. You were moved ahead two years, meaning everybody else in the classroom has had two full years more education in these subjects than you. You can compete in combat, which is important, but not our only subject. Secondly, throw away the whistle. And finally, you are the leader of a group of hunter and Huntresses, you are being given a huge responsibility, now while we don't expect you to be as mature as Weiss, you also need to be a little less spastic, at least until you have proven worthy of the trust Ozpin, and more importantly _we_ , as your teammates, have placed in you. Ok?"

Ruby looks slightly reprimanded, but like she has a goal.

As I look between them, I say, "Now, tempers got a little high today. Weiss, if you think Ruby needs to be more mature, tell her kindly, or come get me, and we can have another one of these, however, you are 17, you will be 17 for exactly one year of your life, and you don't need to be perfect. No one is; and attempting to hold yourself and others to that is only going to hurt you."

I turn, "Ruby, while fun and games are to be had, you need to know when they are appropriate, in class, where you especially need to be learning, isn't going to work. Now, I am going to get lunch, and then I have Dust applications with Weiss after that. So I will see you back at the team room."

* * *

 **Another chapter in the bag. Now I know he is a little intervention, but they needed it, and after his talk with Jaune, you could see a pattern forming. He had to grow up fast in Spartum, and he wouldn't let his teammates fall apart over minor differences like this.**

 **Until next time**

 **-V**


	6. Jaune, and Alternate Plot

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 6: Jaune, and Alternate Plot.

* * *

Instead of the rope and books that were originally planned to make bunk beds, I levitated the beds into position, and grew elegant spires in red, white and black. Then I took some yellow spray paint, and finished up the color scheme making a stable and awesome looking bunk bed system.

* * *

After one particularly memorable and bad day class, Jaune changed, and unfortunately not for the better.

It started with a particularly nasty blow sending Jaune to the ground, Cardin stopped to gloat, "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune begins to argue, "Over my dead-!"

Jaune's statement cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground, again. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a defeated Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights swell back on, and Glynda demands, "Cardin, that's enough!" After a tense moment, he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda continues, while Jaune lays on the floor in defeat, Glynda turns her head to look at the warrior as he pulls scroll, to look over the stats it collects. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now, would we?" She finishes with what I believe is sarcasm.

Cardin mutters, getting off stage "Speak for yourself..."

Glynda turns to the rest of us, saying, "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Yang, pumping up; Weiss, cheerful movements with an excited smile, and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly. While Blake and I are more, controlled.

The bell rings, and we all start leaving.

* * *

After combat class, we all had lunch, team RWBY and JNPR get lunch together most days.

Nora telling a story, about a recurring dream "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

Ren, comments dryly, "It was day."

Nora turns to us, continuing "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren comments dryly, "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams, as she stands at the table of both teams while Weiss and Jaune all but ignore her.

"Two of 'em." Ren comments.

Nora continues, only growing more boisterous "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighs, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Pyrrha asks, "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune's head snaps up, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby continues, "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..."

Jaune, growing more concerted as attention turns to him, "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" he gives us a lame thumbs up, while laughing nervously. Until our attention is turned to CRDL, standing around Velvet, pulling her ears, as Cardin laughs at her and Sky holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her ears.

Pyrrha continues, "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

Jaune bluffs, "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

Ruby comments, "He's a bully."

Jaune bluffs, "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

As Ruby and Pyrrha share several stories of Cardin being a jerk, I look to see if I ever got anyone from CFVY, but I don't.

Jaune attempts to laugh it off, "I didn't land far from the school!"

Pyrrha consoles, "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Nora suddenly excited, "Ooooh!" as she stands, "We'll break his legs!" Then suddenly her hammer disappears from her hand, and in mine. To Nora's dis, and Ren's pleasure.

Jaune defends, "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

Velvet cries, "Ow! That hurts!" grimacing, "Please, stop..."

Cardin laughing, "I told you it was real!"

Russel guffaws, "What a freak!"

I gesture, and again, Cardin is pinned to the wall by his shoe. As both teams looks at me, "That's you?" Ruby vocalises.

"No it was the Karma fairies." I respond, calmly finishing my meal. "So Pyrrha, we never did have than spar." I say, "You good this weekend?"

Pyrrha looks stunned for a moment, "Sure."

"K, text me a time." I say, taking up my tray.

* * *

After lunch, we have history, and Oobleck talks fast, and during his lecture take zooms around the room, and occasionally take sips of coffee, or whatever is in his thermos, "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" *sip*"-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." smacks the map, with his pointer, in the wrong place, "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" *sip* "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Velvet and other raise their hands.

Oobleck continues, "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" *sip* "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War? Yes?"

Weiss answers, "The battle at Fort Castle!"

Oobleck harps, "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Jaune suddenly awake, mutters, "Hey!"

Oobleck suddenly in front of Jaune, "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune sputters looking over the us, specifically Pyrrha "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." as Pyrrha make a vision motion, "...had over that guy's stuff..." less subtle seeing in the dark motion "Uhh... Binoculars!"

The class laughs, and rightfully so, and Oobleck looks disappointed. Pyrrha sighs and facepalms, as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

Oobleck suddenly at his desk, "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

Cardin snarks "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

I look back, "Well you would know, you unhousebroken b.."

Oobleck demands, "Enough!"

Pyrrha says, "Faunas are well known for their night vision."

Blake comments, "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." she turns to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." drawing a variety of smirks.

Oobleck calls, as Cardin stands, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." as Jaune laughs, Oobleck is suddenly in front of him, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." *Sip* much to their displeasure. "Now! Moving on!"

* * *

On Friday, Jaune and Cardin are suddenly inseparable. While Pyrrha looks at him like something the cat dragged in. During lunch the next day, I sit by her, and ask "So, what did Jaune do."

She looks shocked for a moment, before asking, "What?"

"Well normally, Jaune would sit with you, and you aren't angry with him, while Jaune doesn't look like someone kicked his dog. He is also sitting with Carden, so I have to assume that he did something stupid, and either he feels Carden is a safer option that you, which would have to mean he did something colossally stupid, and is a moron thinking that Cardin could slow you down." To her light coloring, "Or he did something fairly stupid, and Cardin is using it as leverage."

She looks at me in parts shock, and concern. "What if he is simply expanding his circle of friends."

"I don't think that any decent common cold would want to be near Cardin, next." I say, drawing a smile, and a small laugh.

"What if…" She begins, before sighing. "What would you do if someone told you a secret that shook your faith in that person. Something unforgivable, something that disgusted you, and made you reconsider if you can be around that person?"

"Well, first why?" I asked.

"What?" She responds.

"Not what, we established that." I said, again drawing a laugh, "Why? Why did this theoretical dumb blond do this unforgivable thing."

"I don't care. What he did was wrong!" She demands.

"Pyrrha. I have found that very few things are unforgivable." I said, before, drawing a deep breath, "Pyrrha, if I confessed I had killed someone, what would you think."

"I would be shocked." Pyrrha said, after a moment of consideration, "But I would want to know the situation."

"When bandits attacked the town I lived in, there were times when they refused to surrender, or were doing something truly unforgivable, and I killed them." I said, feeling lighter, "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, you were defending yourself and others." She says, consoling.

"Thanks." I smile, grateful for her acceptance, "Now let's say this blond, Jaine, let's go with Jaine." She smiles, and hits my arm at the subtle association. "Did this unforgivable thing, why did he do it?"

"He wanted to have an opportunity beyond his ability. One that he felt would validate him." She says, coldly.

"Beacon?" I asked, to her shock.

"How..? I..um..what are you insinuating?" Pyrrha stutterd, growing red, and flustered.

"I admittedly had my suspicions, given his grades and combat prowess." I say, "Now I didn't say he didn't make it, but doubts."

"No, I was just optimistic." Pyrrha said, really down.

"So, you finished, I finished, and I don't think you have any more classes today. You want to spar?"

She perk up slightly, "Sure."

"May I take your bag on this fine day, milady?" I ask, overdramatically, drawing a laugh.

"Why, yes good sir you may." She responds, just as exaggerated, and we leave the cafeteria.

We talk on our way to the practice rooms. As we both sync out scrolls to our auras and the room.

"So, the room offers first blood, first strike and redzone. What do you want?" I ask, setting up the duel program.

"I never actually learned how those work." She says. "My duals have just always been red."

"First blood is the first person to take a single hit to their aura, first strike mean the first person to take a heavy shot, a direct strike to the aura, and redzone is standard. Also don't worry, the program in the room was designed by some kind of monsters. I have one calibrated on my scroll. It detects a 1% drop in aura for first blood, a 10% in one go for first strike, and then the standard 12% for red zoned."

"Lets see how long first blood lasts." She says.

"Never long." I say, activating.

The light in the room flash, and on the wall, our auras, the dual conditions, and a blank bar in the middle, for the victor. "Beginning program: First blood." Comes from the speakers, shocking both of us.

"This place had speakers?" I say, looking at Pyrrha, who shrugs.

We get into position, and I push the begin button my scroll, "Three, two, one, begin!" The room says, and we begin. I have Diva out, and Pyrrha flips out the rifle mode on Miló, and begins to fire. I get my knives out, and begin to intercept them, one at a time. After 8 bullets, she stops, shocked, "When did you learn that?"

"I lived in a small town where combat determined status, and for years, I couldn't afford to have ammunition that I didn't make myself, and that was viciously exploited by others. So I learned to use my daggers to block bullets, everything from sniper to sub, however a heavy machine gun, nor a minigun are within my capabilities. If Coco decides to put holes in me, I can stop about half of them. Which will give me time to respond, but still down like half my aura." I shrug, getting closer, then striking, slightly utilizing the striking properties of the KT, and lash out with powerful rapier strikes. She stumbles back slightly, before fully drawing Miló into its sword form, and her shield into position. She blocks left, and arks to the right. I twist, and catch her sword with my rapier, forcing her sword towards the hilt, then I extended the fangs.

These are small teeth looking structures that visually are for decoration, until they spring forward, and impact the base of my sword, pinning an opposing sword allowing me to disarm. She hits the trigger on the bottom of my sword, and finds her sword stuck. She pulls, looking up at me, before I twist, and disarm her. I unclamp her sword, and toss it, catching it, and ready my two swords. I move to swing and miss. Her sword refuses to hit her, and her shield covers my Diva. We stand in a standstill, as one refuses to hit her, and the other can be blocked.

I gain new inspiration, and go for just enough force to end this, with the flat of her sword. Then as I shift directions, I push down and feel physical force preventing me from getting any closer. I pause, and just push, and suddenly it slipped through and hit her, as she stands. Looking embarrassed, until it clicks. "Polarity."

She nods, slightly embarrassed. "I know this was a simple first contact.."

"Yes, because flying knives just happen naturally." I say walking over. "Pyrrha, never apologize for doing what you needed to do to win. Especially to me."

"I just, I am.." She begins to defend.

"Supposed to be better? The best?" I ask, to her slightly shocked face. "Pyrrha, I am the only person here. I don't you to do anything except try." I walk closer, and talk almost conspiratorially, "And do you want to see my recorde with my teammates?"

She nods, and I slide something on my scroll. On the wall appear the faces of my teammates, above them, First blood round, below them numbers; Ruby, 6/0/1; Weiss, 19/0/0; Blake, 8/0/1;

Yang, 16/0/0.

Below that was a second set of numbers, Standard Duel, in the same order; 9/0/0; 12/0/0, 13/0/0; 17/1/0.

Then Pyrrha's records pops up next to them. 0/0/1, 0/0/0.

"After 4 or five times Ruby and Blake got the memo, and starting going for a one hit attack. Weiss has too, but she just can't hit me, her style is too predictable. And Yang isn't one for a primarily skill based contest, she is by her own description, isn't a detail oriented person, she is 'a destructive force hammer, like her father before her.' You however, have the skill not only to adapt when I showed abilities you had never seen before, but not to give up when disarmed, against an opponent that you had no clue as to their standing against you. This is an exceptional ability, and why I wanted to spar with you." I finish, and draw my school again, so Miss Invincible Girl, would you like another turn in the ring with the Black Gladiator?" At her confused look, "In Spatrum, I got that name for brutally leaving no one standing in my wake." She nods, familiar with the people around her giving her a ridiculous name.

I drew my sword, and initiated another touch duel, and we began again.

And for almost a month, we trained, practiced, and had a blast. Occasionally joined by Nora, Ren, or the rest of my team. Only Jaune never seemed to show, and slowly, Pyrrha grew less upset.

Then, the trip to Forever Fall changed our dynamic.

* * *

Professor Glynda took us on a trip to Forever Fall, named presumably because it is always a red orange color of fall.

Glynda turns to the groups assembled, "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

We stop as she begins to speak.

Glynda continues, holding an empty jar to demonstrate, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Pyrrha and I can both hear, Cardin call, "Come on, buddy - let's go!" dragging Jaune away, to her frown, and my ire.

I was with my team, and NPR, collecting the jars of sap, and at Ren's silent request, floating all of the jars where Nora can't eat them. The roar of an Ursa can be heard and both teams draw weapons.

Ruby asks, concerned "Did you guys hear that?"

The three of Cardin's flunkies rush out of the forest, one, Russel, I think, yells, "Ursa! Ursa!" before running into Yang.

Yang demands, "What?!" picking him up by his shirt, "Where?"

Russel gesturing wildly back to the direction he came from, "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha shocked, says, "Jaune!"

Ruby commands, "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" They nod, and go,

Pyrrha commands, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, as the remaining four of us bring out our weapons, preparing for an encounter, "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

As we get to the clearing with the Ursa, we see Cardin attempting to run from the Ursa, but it leaps over him, clawing him away. He tries, and fails to get up and crawl away.

Cardin chanting, as the Ursa closes in,"Crap! Crap, crap!"

Pyrrha calls, watching "Oh, no!"

We can only watch as the Ursa leans over the not so innocent victim, raising its paw and swiping it down, only to be stopped by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin, but as Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

Pyrrha calls "Wait!"

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is somehow immediately up on his feet and running passed Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack and his Aura can't be too high. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash and we all see that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and Pyrrha lifts her hand out to him, gathering her semblance. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the almost invisible glow surrounds Jaune's shield and lifts it to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Ruby looking to the smirking Pyrrha, "Uhhh... What?"

Weiss looks to me and asked, "I thought you needed...?"

Pyrrha explains to Ruby, cutting of Weiss's question "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

Ruby comments, "Whoa, you can control poles..."

"Ruby, what part of Jaune's shield is made of polls?" I ask.

Then she remembers the science notes she has been going over under Weiss' and my unforgiving eye, and mutters, impressed, "Magnets…Right?"

Weiss and I nod happily to Ruby, and Weiss asks, seeing Pyrrha start to leave, "Wait, where are you going?"

Ruby confirms, "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

Pyrrha asks conspiratorially "We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" as she walks away as the three of us smile to each other in understanding, and turn to leave.

That night, in the training room, all eight of us present, we get an interesting surprise. Jaune walks in. Pyrrha stops her spar with Yang, and goes over, but not far enough for us not to hear, "No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune apologizes, "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

Pyrrha consoles him, "Jaune! It's okay! Your team really misses their leader, you know."

She begins to walk over, as Jaune asks, "Are you still willing to help me get better?"

"Jaune look around you, what do you think we are doing here?" She asks, waving him over, and waving for me.

I walk over, slam Balta into the floor, and lean on it, and ask, "So Jaune, are you finally taking my advice?"

"What advice?" Pyrrha asks, turning to Jaune.

"On the first day, I recommended he became to very best he could be, in class, and in the ring, and a couple less important things, but that was sum." standing a little straighter.

Jaune blushes under Pyrrha's slightly harsher glare, and motions for me to move over, and drags Jaune behind us, before turning to me and asking in a whisper, "Is that when you realised, or suspected, or whatever vague adjective you would use, about Jaune's problem?"

Jaune looks scandalised, "Pyrrha! I thought that was a secret."

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, Jaune." I say, casually, making him pale, "No, I am not going to kill you, it is a turn of phrase." I roll my eyes, "And Pyrrha, yes, when I mentioned something along the lines of his best being good enough to be here, he visibly looked pained, and showed several markers for shame. I suspected that his problem was there, and knew when I helped him up, to find he hadn't unlocked his aura.

She remembered that day, and nods, "So for training, we can help him, and for studies, what are you doing for Ruby?"

My evil smirk makes Jaune pale slightly, "That would require his consent." I turn to him. "Do you want help?"

Pyrrha turn to him, and nods, and Jaune slowly, nods, I turn and call "Weiss!"

As I just left mu dual with her, she is free, and walks over, "So Weiss," I continue, "Jaune here has volunteered for the same educational treatment Ruby gets. You interested?"

"Snow…" Jaune begins to flirt. Until I smack him upside the head.

"No flirting with Professor Weiss." I rasp, to Weiss, Pyrrha and my own pleasure.

He looks like someone slapped him...Oh wait. I did. Then his face changes to one of fear.

"You don't have class in the afternoon tomorrow." Weiss says, factually, "You will be joining Ruby in our Beacon review class, bring you scroll, and don't be late."


	7. Dramatic reveals

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 7: Dramatic reveals

* * *

 **AN: So, originally I was going to have this be a showcase of Obsidians abilities, and big release, as all of you had seen Sun and Penny's intro scenes in the canon. However this developed better, and I can go a little of script, and have more actual character development in my character. Enjoy.**

 **-V**

* * *

As Weiss dragged us through Vale down to the docks, she can't seem to help herself. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Ruby asks, concerned "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." frowning "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"Wait for it." I stage whisper to Yang.

Weiss turns on Ruby, "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"Told you." I whisper, to almost unanimous agreement, and amusement.

Weiss demands, "Quiet, you!"

Yang asks, looking bored "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby complains, "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"Well it is the ocean, Ruby." I say, waving her off.

Weiss explains, "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake reveals, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss scoffs, "You can't prove that!"

Ruby looks over, at a destroyed storefront, "Whoa. What happened here?" Walking over to investigate.

The taller detective, says "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

Yang sighs sadly, "That's terrible."

The shorter detective says, "They left all the money again."

Ruby asks, "Huh?"

The taller detective asks, "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

The shorter detective guesses, "I don't know, an army?"

The teller detective asks, "You thinking the White Fang?"

The shorter detective snarks, "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss begins another rant, "Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Blake demands, "What's your problem?" making we wonder how it is possible no one else knows.

Weiss demands, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake rebuttals, "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss scoffs, "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

Blake retracts slightly, "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

Ruby interjects, "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Weiss continues on her rant, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

I walk up, "Weiss, stop channeling..."

By the docks, someone calls, interrupting "Hey, stop that faunus!"

We rush over to investigate. A faunus with a monkey tail runs down the length of the boat and leaps on to the edge as two sailors try apprehend him.

The faunus, says "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha! He runs down the docks, and jumps on a lamp post.

One of the sailors calls, "You no-good stowaway!"

The monkey faunus, hanging by his tail, retorts, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" then one of the detectives throws a rock at him.

The taller detective demands, "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls. The monkey-like faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs, then proceeds to leap and run away from the detectives. As he runs past us he continues to evade the officers.

Yang snarks, "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss yells, "Quick! We have to observe him!"

The four of us give chase. Blake stands still for a moment and then follows us. We round the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and falls. She looks up only to see the faunus jump onto a building and disappear from view.

Weiss whines, "No, he got away!"

Yang asks, "Uhh... Weiss?" gesturing to the girl Weiss is laying on.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

The young women wearing lots of green says, "Sal-u-ta-tions!" This girl is giving of some weird vibes.

Ruby responds, "Um... hello."

Yang asks, "Are you... okay?"

The women, still laying on the ground, "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

Yang asks, confused, "Do you... wanna get up?"

Penny pauses, and think, then responds, "Yes!" she jumps back up, startling all of backward, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby says, "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

Weiss says, "I'm Weiss."

Blake says, "Blake."

I say, "Obi."

Yang asks, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" as Blake elbows her, and then follows, "Oh, I'm Yang."

Penny says, again, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Weiss comments, "You already said that."

Penny pauses unnaturally, and says, "So I did!"

Weiss apologies, "Well, sorry for running into you!" as we turn to leave.

Ruby waves, "Take care, friend!"

Yang comments, as we walk away, "She was... weird..."

Weiss looks round, "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny is suddenly in front of us, and my hand sips to my sword, "What did you call me?"

Yang looking around, wondering how she got in front of us. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Penny dismisses her, "No, not you." walking into the middle of us, and pointing at Ruby, "You!"

Ruby asks, startled, "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...""

Penny asks, "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looks confused, and is looking to us for guidance, "Uuuum..." and all our of us are gesturing not to say yes, to do something other than that. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Penny responds happily, as the other three mock faint, and I facepalm, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groans to Weiss as she stands, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss snarks, "No - she seems far more coordinated."

Yang asks, "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

Penny response, "I'm here to fight in the tournament." that would explain some vibes, but not these.

Weiss asks, "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny salutes, "I'm combat ready!"

Weiss scoffs, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake comments, "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss retaliates, "It's a combat skirt!

Ruby speeds to her partner, and defends, "Yeah!" with a low five.

Weiss realizes "Wait a minute." walking over and grabbing Penny, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

Penny asks, "The who...?"

Weiss gestures to a suddenly appearing, poorly drawn picture of the monkey faunus from before, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Blake demands, "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss questions, "Huh?"

Blake demands, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss mocks, "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Weiss, stop channeling Cardin, or I will pin you to that wall, and leave you here." I say, my knife spinning in my hand. "You are familiar with my preferred method of stopping him?"

"I am not channeling that brute, he is a criminal!"

Blake demands, "Stop it!"

Weiss asks, "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Yang takes this time to grab my arm, to prevent Weiss from ending up pinned to a wall somewhere, and drags me away to cool off, unfortunately, Blake isn't quiet.

Blake growls, "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss scoffs, offended, "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

Blake responds, "You are a judgmental little girl."

Weiss asks, "What in the world makes you say that?"

Blake explains, "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang tells Ruby, "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny asks, popping up behind Ruby, "Where are we going?"

Weiss exclaimed, "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

Blake demands, "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

* * *

I leave them behind, hoping they will have resolved this before they get back. I was wrong.

Weiss asks, "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

Blake responds, "That is the problem!"

Weiss stands to yell, "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake stands to yell as well, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss asks, hurt, "People like me?"

Blake yells, "You're discriminatory!"

I walk out, and yell, "Enough!" I look at Weiss, and Blake, "Both of you are to fixed in your opinions, we are going to debate this like rational human beings, or we are not going to be discussing this at all." I turn to Weiss, "Begin, calmly."

Weiss breaths and begins, "I'm a victim. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" leaning on the windowsill. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby goes to comfort her, "Weiss, I-"

Weiss yell, "No!" and turn to my glare, simmers down, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers."

"Weiss, the White Fang had existed as it is for almost 5 years. Something happened, and they changed. I should know, the White Fang weren't particularly happy when my town closed our medical practice and our walls to them, when instead of police brutality being treated, it was combat wounds, from attacks. Now Blake, would you like to defend the Faunus, if not the White Fang."

"The White Fang was an organization dedicated to peaceful protest, and getting equality through legal, peaceful means. "No one is precisely sure what changed them into the terror organization it has become." She says, simmering like Weiss.

"They fell back to their baser instincts like the animals they are!" Weiss yells.

Blake yells back, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence falls upon the room, as shock and surprise bring everyone to a standstill. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

Blake stutters, "I... I..." as she disappears out the door.

Ruby calls, "Blake, wait! Come back!" she runs to the door, and doesn't see anyone.

It would be 2 days until we saw her again.

During those two days, my displeasure with Weiss was evident.

Ruby calls into the city, "Blaaaake!"

Yang also calling, "Blaaaake!"

I was using my more than human abilities to look for her, while using my scroll, and a variety of hacked security cameras to look for her.

Ruby screams into the city, "Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

Yang yells, "Blake!"

Ruby reprimands, "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

Weiss snarks, "Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!"

"Schnee if you aren't going to be supportive, shut your trap before it causes another mess for us to clean up." Never looking up from my scroll.

Weiss tries to defend, "It was only an idea."

Ruby sparks, "Yeah, a bad one."

Yang says, being the calm one, "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

Weiss defends, "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"

Penny comments from behind me, "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

Before I even realise it, my sword, is in my hand, and held at her chest. To which she has no reaction.

Ruby gasps, "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!? Obi, put away the sword, Penny is a friend!"

Penny asks, "Hey friends! What are you up to?"

Ruby blankly says, "Uhh..."

Yang says, "We're looking for our friend Blake."

Penny says, "Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"

We all stare at Penny.

Ruby asks, "Wait, how did you know that?"

Penny says, fairly plainly "Uhh, the cat ears?" pointing to her head.

Yang laughs, "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"Well at least one other person noticed." I mutter.

"How did you know?" Yang asks.

"Staunch defender of faunus rights, fear every time someone talks about faunus, and when she gets angry her bow moves." I say, frankly.

Ruby whispering, "She does like tuna a lot..."

Penny asks, "So, where is she?"

Ruby admits, "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasps "That's terrible!" as she approaches a visibly uncomfortable Ruby, "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby, trying to looks happy, says, "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

We look over, as she directs her question at Yang and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

Penny comments, "It sure is windy today!"

"Cowards." I mutter under my breath.

After almost a minute of awkward silence, looking for Blake, Penny asks, "So, Blake is your friend?"

Ruby sighs, "Yes, Penny."

Penny asks, "But you're mad at her?"

Ruby explains, "Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

Penny asks, "Is she friends with Blake?"

Ruby says "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

Penny thinks, then asks, "But why?"

Ruby sighs, "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..."

Penny gasps, "Is she a man?"

I stop, and Penny runs into me, and the look on my face must be priceless, as I sputter, "What?"

Ruby stutters through an explanation, "No! No, Penny. She's...I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny says, "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby sadly remarks, "Me too..." and we continue walking.

For hours we look through the city, and then, to our chagrin, we can see the smoke from the docks.

"Oh no…" Ruby says, as we run toward the danger.

We leap onto a warehouse as we get closer. RUby yells, announcing our presence. "Hey!"

B

The man with the cane, who I think is Roman Torchwick, turns, calling "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny asks, danger seeping into her voice. "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby commands, "Get back!" and while her attention is diverted, Roman fires his cane at her, and I act instinctively. A wall of feathers sprouts from my back, and takes the explosion. And that _hurts._ The unexpected shock to my system allows the second round, the one actually meant to hit me, to catch me off guard catching me in the crook of my neck, throwing me for a nasty loop. The wings retract into nothingness, as I fall into black.

* * *

I feel a poking in my side, and it feels like I took a truck to the side of my face, as I slowly sit up, and take in the scene. Ruby, Blake, and Penny are hovering, with the monkey faunus from the docks standing further back, and Ruby is poking me in the side. As my embarrassingly short bout with Torchwick comes to mind, I ask, "What the hell is in that cane?"

Drawing a laugh from Ruby, and the monkey. Penny looks concerned, and Blake looks upset. I quickly learn why, "Wings. Explain."

I sigh, looking at the monkey, and Penny, and say, "Later. What happened?"

"Well." Ruby begins, "Sun, that the monkey faunus from the docks, fought with Blake against Torchwick, and were doing fairly well, until he got them with the cain, and escaped. But Penny stopped a lot of the airships with a cool laser beam, and her swords, which wook like your daggers, and crashed one, I was fighting the White Fang like all," She precedes to make several ninja noises, while spastically jumping around. "Then the police got here." she finishes.

I sit up, and we walk over to some crates that have been adapted into chairs. By being flipped over.

As Weiss walks up, Ruby quickly tries to explain, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Weiss ignores her and walks over to Blake.

Blake calmly says, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss demands, "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she pauses seeming to expect an answer, "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried.

Weiss finishes, "I don't care."

Blake asks, surprised, as are all of us, "You don't care?"

Weiss asks, "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake nervously says, "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss waves her hand, "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." glaring at Sun, "Someone else."

Blake looks the rest of us smiling, and wiping a tear away, nodding "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

Ruby waving about madly, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Weiss glares at Sun, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby asks, looking around, "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"

* * *

After we get back to the room, Blake points, and has me sit, before asking, "Explain."

Weiss and Yang both look questioningly at me, as Ruby says, "He had wings, he put them into the path of Roman Torchwick's blast, then got hit with another."

Yang and Weiss both look to me waiting for an explanation of the wings. I stand, and shrug, as I reveal my wings to them again. "I should probably begin with apologizing for keeping them from you."

"You damn well should." Yang begins, "You could have flown down to Vale and gotten us any day of the week. Instead we needed to wait for a weekend, and get a ferry pass. Those things are cramped!"

"I really can't say anything, but what I was hiding was substantially smaller, but you can trust us." Blake says.

"Well it doesn't end here." I say, breathing deeply, and relaxing control, and when gasps are heard, I know there is no longer any turning back. I saw my reflection in the window across the room, and saw I hadn't changed any. Still carrying the same horrifying visage as before. I cracked my shoulders, and the white rolled down, and visible on my hands, were strange marking, _new_ markings. Looking like some kind of eye. It gives my pause for a moment, and I look up to four very different reactions. Concern, fear, horror, and an unusual mix of confusion and interest. However the people showing them were what threw me.

Yang's fear, terror really, I could feel, in an almost blinding hue.

Weiss's confusion, fading away into a terrifyingly callous interest, before settling into a fearful look.

Blake's concern, presumably as to how this will affect our team, one that was just put back together.

However what truly hurt, was the horror and disgust Ruby had in her eyes. A gaze, glare really, had an intensity of anger and disgust that tore at my heart. Knowing that whatever trust we had was shattered, and in a moment, horror turned to hate. In the instant Crescent Rose came out, I had summoned my tent, and my belongings, with my Geist's tentacles, and was gone. As the shot rang out, only feathers were left where I had been. I flew up, and sharply curved, three stories up, and landed on the roof. I waved my hand, setting up my tent on little more than instinct.

Knowing that I had lost my team, and possibly every friend I had made here in an instant. I cried.


	8. Pain and Reconciliation and More

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 8: Pain and Reconciliation and More

* * *

 **AN: So Quick Timeline, to keep you informed, and to keep me straight.**

 **Just over 16 years - Spartum**

 **~1 month - In Vale before Beacon**

 **Beginning of** _ **RWBY**_

 **Season 1 through Weiss and Ruby's argument = four days.**

 **About 3 weeks to Jaune's admission of cheating.**

 **About 3 weeks of Jaune under Cardin's thumb.**

 **About 3 weeks until the day with Sun.**

 **2 Days looking for Blake**

 **Total time of season one, 9 weeks and 5 days.**

 **Ruby says in the beginning of Season 2,** _ **Best Day Ever**_ **about the second semester.**

 **So I have 8 weeks to play with, according to the American school system.**

 **On to the show...**

* * *

I woke to a hastily set alarm on my scroll. I slowly dragged myself out of my tent, and looked around. The roof. The previous night flashed through my head, and I just wanted to curl back into my tent. I sighed. I have overcome worse than a little hatred. I get out my scroll, and see it is Tuesday. Great. Class.

I dress, summoning a set of clothes from the team room. I walk downstairs, go to the cafeteria, sit far from our normal spots, and watch, to see if tempers have cooled. As Ruby and the rest of my team walk in, Weiss, Yang have calmed down. Ruby hasn't. I breath, and expand that aspect of my powers, something I have avoided, as, I can't hide my eyes when I do, but at this distance, it shouldn't hurt.

Blake is still concerned about me, and is entirely understanding of having a secret that you are terrified of sharing. Especially given the results.

Weiss is afraid of what my power means, but isn't angry at me for keeping it. Thinking about the new hole in their wall. I have to snort at that.

Yang has been appeased by the two calmer members of the team, and wants to know the truth, but will support her sister.

Ruby is still pissed. Her disdain of being outright lied to, coupled with her black and white world view, and her view of Grimm, as well as her wild guesses as to what I am, has lead her to an angry conclusion that I can't really follow.

I sigh, knowing that half of the team is upset doesn't help my mood any.

I turn up my tray, and calmly walk to class, hopefully, I can keep my head down.

* * *

"Alright class. Today, and every week we will be doing competition fights. You can all be randomly selected, if you aren't challenged by a volunteer. You can be chosen as teams, or as individuals. You can volunteer as a team, a partial team or an individual." Glynda says, all the while, flicking data about on a scroll. "Are there any questions?"

The silence of a morning classroom stares back at her.

"Good. Now any volunteers." She asks.

Surprisingly, Carden and his group stand, as he says, "We will."

"Ok, Mr. Winchester, who would you like to battle?" Glynda asks.

"We would like to fight…" He looks around, and finally lands on Pyrrha. "You."

"Miss. Nikos, would you be willing to fight team CRDL?" Glynda asks her.

"Unfortunately not today." She says. "However I am sure that my team and I would be up for the challenge."

"Well Mr. Winchester, team JNPR?" Glynda asks.

"No, how about Obsidian?" before looking around, and asks Ruby, "Where's your friend?"

"Hiding elsewhere." Ruby remarked scathingly, and surprises not only Cardin, but the whole room.

I slowly come down the stairs, from the back of the auditorium. As I get down to the level of everybody else, I say, "Sure."

The glare Ruby throws my way still hurts, but since Cardin volunteered, I may as well.

"This will be a standard dual. If you go into the red, you are out." Glynda says. "Obsidian, if you would like to involve your team, you may, if not, you can choose to go it alone."

I turn to her, saying, "I can manage."

"Fine then." Glynda says, calling up the necessary images to the screen.

"Begin." Calls Glynda as we all ready ourselves on the field.

As his teammates charge, Cardin calls, "So, Obsidian, not so hot with your team? Trouble in…"

He is violently interrupted, as Diva hovers at his throat, before slashing at his face, and returning to my hand. As the other three, reach me, the shorter one, Sky, swings with his Halberd, horizontally, nearly hitting his teammates. I block with Balta, as Diva gets back to my hand. Then, I transform Diva into a pistol, and while forcing Sky between me and his teammates. I take aim, and fire. The shot catches Russell flat footed, directly to the chest knocking him deep into the yellow, and backward almost a foot. Dove moving around Sky, attempting to hit me, takes a round, point blank to the chest, sending him to the ground, and knocking him out of the fight. I charge Balta, and create a glyph between me and the retreating Sky, and strike him in the face, knocking him farther, past Cardin, and right into the red.

As Russell stands, Cardin pushes past him, swinging. Apparently having forgotten our last fight. His horizontal strike, while heavy, isn't enough to break my guard, and slams into Balta, shaking my stance, but not moving me more than an inch. We pause, his aura still pristine, and his impact having chipped at mine, but leaving me in the high nineties. He swung again, and I stepped out of the way, before separating my sword. With the twins, I case a wave of ice at Russell and one of fire at Cardin. Cardin absorbed the fire into his mace, and Russell begins striking at the ice, while the second wave knocking Russel from the fight, and the fire impacting the ice, as I knew they would, and combining as they would in Balta. And creating lightning.

As the lightning sparks through his mace and flows toward the ground, it gives him a nasty shock. I come in swinging as he recovers from the shocking result, and give three quick, powerful slashes, one across the legs, over across his chest, and an x slash across his neck. It breaks his aura, and ends the fight. I combine, configure, and sheath my weapons, then walk out of the ring.

As I walk past Ruby, I can feel some of her anger has dissipated, but not a lot. As I extend my abilities, attempting to feel what she is thinking, a wave from Yang alerts me to her. She, while curious, has forgiven me for my deception. When I look at Ruby again, I can feel, she had some idea as to what I was, and that had made her so angry. A calm talk was in order to soothe feathers. I sit with them, and mutter, loud enough for them to hear, "After class."

As such, Team Ruby was back, now I just had to live through telling team JNPR. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire.

* * *

We take lunch in our room, and as we have our first free period of the week, we talk.

As I sit, my stuff having _somehow_ found it's way back into it's usual space. "I am sure you have questions."

"Well, how are you a Grimm?" Ruby asks.

"Simply, I am not." I say, "My semblance has given me the ability to use the abilities of a Grimm, and in some occasions, control them. Much like your petals, the prolonged, or extreme usage of my abilities causes a Grimm-esque appearance."

Feeling understanding, I continue, "It also allows a rather intrinsic understanding of emotions around me. Negative emotions being easier, but all other are recognizable."

Then Yang's curveball, "Can you feel what we are feeling all the time?"

"No, I need to focus on it, like now, I want to know how you are feeling, at least generally. With more concentration, and…" focusing, and waving to my now red irises. "More exposure to my abilities, I can get specifics. It is one of the reasons I was expecting your question Ruby."

"In class, that's what I was thinking!" Ruby says, excited again.

"Exactly." I say, as the red fades from my eyes. "I didn't want to hide this from you, but I was terrified that you would… Well exactly what you did. However Blake, your thoughts were harder to read, and were surprising."

"You are easily the best on our team, if not our grade. If you were going to try anything, you could have done so in the forest, or in the ring, or during training, or while we were sleeping, and probably have gotten away with it." She explains, to the shock of everybody in the room.

"Oh." Was the most vocalized response I could formulate after that statement.

"Weiss, the clinical experimentation?" I ask, after we all regain our senses, causing her to redden, and pause again.

"Well...I...Grimm don't…" She begins, before stopping, breathing, and saying, "A subject to see if we can build a chemical weapon to use against Grimm would be an exceptional find, and one that can vocalize their level of discomfort would be even better."

All of us were shocked by her apparent callousness, something we weren't anticipating from her.

"Well now that all of our dirty laundry has been aired…" I begin still disturbed at Weiss's admitting a desire to test chemical weapons on me. "I was going to move back into my corner?"

"Yes." Ruby says, "You are our teammate."

And just like that, telling my team worked out fine.

However, "So, precisely how much are you holding back when you don't use your Grimm-ness?" Yang asks, looking over her shoulder.

We all pause, knowing that without, I am coasting for best in our year, and to find I had an untapped well…

"I don't know." I admit.

"What does that mean?" Yang asks.

"Well, beyond controlling Grimm, my experimentation had been minor, as I didn't want to get caught. So, I really have no idea how far these can take me." I say. And slowly creeping into all five of our hearts, is a tendril of fear. How deep would that well go? And did we really want to know?

* * *

Given that it was Thursday. We got up and went to breakfast, and class, and after, I met Pyrrha and the rest of JNPR in the training room.

"Today, Ren you against Pyrrha. Nora, you and me. Jaune, you need to practice your blocking, I nearly cleaved you in half yesterday."

As we all get ready, "So why did you break off from our team yesterday?" Pyrrha asks, and I realize I need an explanation and vague honesty seem like it will work, "Minor team mentality issues."

"What…?" Jaune begins to ask.

"You have seven sisters. Some things don't need explaining." I respond. Fact, disconnected reasoning. Avoidance. And given his red face, he did too.

"Let's go, Nora." I say, activating the room. I quickly switch Balta into the twins, as I have learned, lightning and Nora equals _pain_. I charge, and docked, a rain of grenades, and as I get close, her warhammer swings down, as I parry it off to the side, and lash out with Glacem, freezing her in place, and then using her hammer, to jump back across the ring. Then I slash with Flaros, and my signature flame whip sprouts, and disarm her in two fluid motions. She looks most upset to be out.

I look over, and see Pyrrha and Ren locked in combat. Her sword flowing into his attack like water, stopping his advance whenever he tries one. Then, her advance, for six of seven slashes, cutting his aura by an even third. Deep in the yellow, he pushes back, at what looks like… intentional overextensions, guiding him down a specific path, before stopping him cold, and starting again. As she hasn't even been touched, I walk over drawing Diva, and sheathing Balta, and begin a second round.

As the room announces "Begin", she turns to see me, and I dash forward, treating Ren and Nora to a spectacular duel.

I impact with my first jab, and twist, activating the transformation in Diva, as it twists, it strikes her arm around the shield. While twisting my arm, I jumped, and kicked off her shield. While in the air, I fire a shot with Diva, which normally hits hard, but this time, she has something new.

An almost invisible aura around her, more a haze, that stops the bullet cold. Then it explodes, and the shrapnel takes a small hit to her aura, but what's impressive, is the new aura.

"You have created an impact based electron field." I say, having landed, and summon a wrench from across the room. As I walk up, I swing, and it stops, about an inch from her, and I can see the beads of sweat run down her face. "As I look over this new field," I say, "If you make it move, like a true electron field, it may…" As the field visibly starts spinning, and a glorious smile crosses her face. And the wrench is ripped from my hand, and spins around her in an increasingly accelerated rate, before being launched and embedding itself in the wall on the other side of of the room. All eyes widen, and a truly evil laugh is pulled from me.

As all eyes turn to me, I mutter between bouts of laughter, "So the...Invincible Girl... becomes the Invincible Railgun."

I hold her hand up pointing at the wrench, and summon some small lug nuts, and toss them at her, as they circle about her, they climb, and as they reach her arm, going almost faster than I can track, slide down at random trajectories, and put small holes in the wall across a wide area, and Pyrrha's aura shifts again. With my proximity, I can see a small degree of ripple, which seem to form elevating rings, like a screw. Another handful of lugnuts, and she puts her name in the wall, with her mind, and small directional changes from her finger.

"Those walls can hande Yang against an electrified Nora, for a dozen blows of so. You can carve your name from across the room, with fragile metal bolts. If we gave you nails, or specially designed ammunition, you…" I pause considering. I call from the engineering lounge, a magfield tester, for the...ambitious students, who have small railguns. And the gunships.

I hold it up, near her coils, and the screen measures a descriptive electron acceleration of.. 2000 m/s.

After a moment, I ask, "How powerful can you make this field?"

"I don't know, this is the first time I have used this for longer than a second of so." Pyrrha responds.

"Can you try?" I ask.

"Sure." Then you can see beads of sweat form, as she concentrates, and I sprinkle some metal shavings, and for a second, they are launched, then they start spinning off at random angles, but I firmly remember the number they last hit the wall with. Acceleration of 3600m/s.

Given the nuts, it accelerates for 3 seconds. That would be a little over 10000 meters per second. Enough to send a slam a small ball bearing through my entire team, full aura. Enough force to end any engagement she will ever have. There isn't an armor I can forge, nor a speed I can move. This woman could kill me.

And apparently something showed on my face. "What's wrong?" Pyrrha asks quietly.

Acceleration of 3600 meters per second. Continuous for a little over 3 seconds. That is the maximum acceleration you are capable of, controlled, currently. That is, at near your target, 10000 meters per second. Atlesian Battleships, and their primary railguns are capable of 4000 meters per second…"

"Nothing truly spectacular then, right?" Pyrrha asks, both of us afraid.

"...for .62 seconds." I say. "Capable of a standard speed of 3600 meters per second."

We look at one another, and I can feel fear that I will treat her as some kind of monster for her newfound power. I turn back, and ask, "Can we have a moment?"

As Ren nods, and drags Nora out, I ask, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but why…?" She begins.

"I also have a secret." I say, stepping back, "I revealed it unintentionally, when I was protecting Ruby from some, interesting circumstances." I turn away, and begin, "However I was going to tell you first, as I hoped you would accept me."

As my hair turns white, I turn around, and she gasps. "My semblance isn't telekinesis, though that is within my abilities. My semblance is the ability to use the powers of Grimm, and the side effect, is this. Like Ruby's rose petals, or the black aura you get using your powers intensely, I look like this."

She pauses, and several emotions flow through her. From the beginning of my talk; Curiosity, happiness, fear, anger, resentment, then a deep understanding, and finally concern. "This is huge." She says, now a little numb.

"Yes, it can be overwhelming." I say, stepping forward. Wings, encircling her as she looks weak.

She looks up, "So both of us wield terrifying powers."

"Yes, we do." I say, "This is also the reason you have such a hard time against me."

Her eyebrows scrunch, "What?"

"When a Huntsman forges their weapon, they put a piece of themselves into it." I say, "Well, These swords, and knives… These were forged of a hyper dense version of Grimm armor, that I grew from my arms, and shaped into these at a forge. And due to the… interesting effects water has on cooling Grimm bone, I cooled it in a liquid a little more understanding of their unique properties."

"What do you mean more understanding…" She begins, "Oh." Her eyes widen.

"Blood, sweat and tears went into by blades." I say, calmly.

She looks apprehensively at my swords, "Why would…"

"These are me. Forged by my hands, for my hands. I wanted to ensure that they were going to be exceptional." I say, running my hand over it. "This also brings me to my second point."

"What do you follow up…" She begins, as I summon two shields from the changing rooms.

One a fortress shield. And as I catch it, I secure it to the flat of my left, and it curls into a gauntlet. The other, a tame red center, almost gold, a thin ring or black floral outlining to the center, and a true gold outer ring, with a black floral pattern accenting the outer rim, the two indentations in the side, breaking the outer floral pattern. As she takes it, I say, slowly, "I know that Akoúo̱ is precious to you, just as mine weapons are to me. But I was hoping you would accept Zvýhodniť."

She looks down, and I can feel her surprise as she feels the metal, and the fact that it is almost weightless. "What is this metal?"

"That is a specialty blend that we used in Spatrum, it is a specialized electricum, used for the defensive rail cannons. It is, when forged with lightning dust, a room temperature superconductor. When forged with magnetic dust, it can maintain a magnetic field nearly indefinitely."

"Obi, I don't, this is a wonderful gift, but, Akoúo̱, I created it, I can't just…" She says.

"I haven't finished my offer yet."

She looks up, into my still red eyes, "What could…"

I pick up Akoúo̱, and gesture to the leather strappings, then I take Zvýhodniť, and gesture to the same area, where there are no straps, only thick indents, into all layers of the shield. Then, I take out a vile of refined fire dust, and gesture to the metal of Akoúo̱, and she realizes. "You don't want me to give up my shield."

"No, I want to protect you, but I would never ask for you to give up a piece of yourself."

"Yes, I can combine them. Thank you."

"If you are interested, there is a second part."

"What could…?" She begins, as I look pointedly at Miló. "Miló took almost a month, to gather the right pieces, and shape them properly, and then, most of all, to fit them together seamlessly, and…" She looks at me, and sees my evil looking smirk. "What?"

"You told me that. Months ago. I know what I would be signing up for." I say. "However…"

"What?" She ask, concern growing.

"Creating Νίκη, would cost you." I say.

"Cost me what exactly?" She asks, defensively.

"How about…" I say, pretending to think, "You let me take you out this weekend."

"Why, Obsidian, are you asking me out of a date?" She asks, understanding.

"Why, I believe I am." I ask, sweeping her back into my wings, and asking, "Would that be acceptable?"

"The cost seems a little low. How about next weekend as well." She smiles, confidently.

"I think, Ms. Nicos, that you have a deal."

She leans in, and whispers, "How shall we seal this agreement, Mr. Sinclair?" before she kisses me. And what a kiss is was.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry fans of Arcos, but I have decided that ship has sunk. The newly christened Sincos sails anew. Though seriously, she liked Jaune because he treated her like a normal girl. Obsidian does, and can keep up with her. Even sticking with her as she learns about a new, and highly destructive power.**

 **That and an relationship with RWBY would change what I have planned in the future.**

 ***Ominous organ music plays***

 **Huh, where did that come from. Oh well. Doesn't matter.**


	9. The more things change

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 9: The more things change

* * *

AN: Sorry about the wait. Writer's block.

* * *

Over the rest of the semester, Pyrrha and I divided our time between training, forging Νίκη, and stroking the flames of our budding romance.

Apparently, _Jaune_ was relieved that the tension between us was finally out in the open. I can't honestly say which of us hit him harder for that remark, but his idiocy is irrelevant now.

We told JNPR about my abilities, and after a joint explanation, they were accepting. Surprisingly Ren was the least sensible one, and Nora calmed him down. That left my jaw positively hanging.

We explored and pushed my newly discovered limits. Everyday, I would take a few hours at night to push my control. And the results, well I only ever took Pyrrha to my 'cave of horrors'. I didn't want to cause any friction on my team. And even Pyrrha had trouble with some of the abominations I was creating. One she actually approved of was the Centapods.

King Taijitu, with exactly one hundred deathstalker legs, fifty a side, and the entire creature was armored, which I shaped, into essentially a massive, land crawling, sea swimming, transport vehicle. It had large pockets in it's armor. These pockets hermetically sealed, and while are theoretically used to carry young, can be ordered to carry food, weapons and materials. While on top, I had shaped it into an almost entirely flat layer of chitten. This layer can have almost saddle looking contraptions I had designed, that can have small structures built onto them. This could be used to move storage crates, one hundred and eighty of them safely, or one hundred and ten livable spaces.

I could fairly easily 'mass produce' them, as they grew to full size in about a decade, and as Grimm, require almost zero food. I already had 3, about half size, using my abilities to encourage growth.

She however highly disapproved of one of my test concepts. I called them Darkwalkers. Due to the way their bodies were porous, they could adapt their bodies to phase out of the visible spectrum. As she asked, I ensured that were destroyed.

Some of the others were not exactly well received. I also learned she really hates spiders. Like _really_ despises spiders. Flying spiders had her running from the room. All and all, it was a bonding experience. We went on actual dates, but we both are...uncomfortable with small talk. So we went with our childhoods. Well her childhood, and my service history, as she referred to it relentlessly, and as we got closer, we talked about goals, dreams, ambitions.

* * *

Pyrrha's explains, "I want to travel the world meeting all kinds of people, and do everything I can to help make the world a better place."

"I wanted freedom. I have always wanted the freedom to think, I want to go north, and just leave, the freedom to decide my own future. Something I never had when I was younger. I saw hunting as a way to turn that into a living."

She laughed, "Honestly, after everything you said about Spartum, I can't say I am surprised by that."

"Now, I would hunt while I was moving, if my very presence makes Grimm stay away from a town I was visiting, I could keep them safe too."

"I don't think you have that kind of presence." Pyrrha laughs, waving to the small Beowulfs playing at the edge of the clearing.

"Not today, but as I train, as I get stronger, I will be able to keep Grimm away from a town, maybe even after I have left." I say, waving up at the sky, from our picnic blanket.

"Ambitious." She responds.

"How powerful do you think you will be?"

"I think I will be a Huntress, and warrior for the record books." She says honestly, "But that has never mattered, what I can do…" She pauses, thinking of the words.

As a thought occurs, I laugh a bit, "Sometimes I forget, we were raised on two different definition of power."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asks, leaning over toward me.

"As I was raised, power was what you possessed, and that equated a certain level of freedom. Those with more power were more free, and theory being, the most powerful person was the most free. It was a brutal system, but one that drove my need to be free." I say, turning over to her, "You, from what you have said, were raised to believe that power was a gift, to be used to help others. While both are right, yet both are wrong. Power doesn't mean freedom, I learned that the hard way. However, powerful people rarely want to help, something you see by looking around at the world."

"I think power is one path to be able to make your own happiness." She says, intertwining her hand with mine.

"That is true, and really deep." I turn, and we lay there, just enjoying the company of the other.

When we get back, we have a short training session, and a long kiss goodbye. I head back to the team room, and get into my corner, wondering how my life had turned around so much.

* * *

As the break between classes wraps up, and my team was at breakfast, Yang asks Blake, "Whatcha doing?"

Blake responds, "Nothing." closing her book. "Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang catches a grape in her mouth.

Yang responds, "Lame."

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang eats the fruit, and gives Nora the thumbs up.

Ruby slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard.

The cover once read "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee", this was crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, Ruby's new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been scrawled underneath.

Ruby waves her arms about, "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

Weiss demands, "Hey!"

Ruby announces, "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

Yang snarks, "This ought to be good." then catching another grape.

Ruby continues, "A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

Weiss demands, seeing the binder, "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby making peace signs with both hands. "I am not a crook." I blink. Positive I had seen that somewhere else before.

Blake asks, "What are you talking about?"

Ruby yells, "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" While gesturing wildly at Blake.

Yang begins, "I always kick my semesters off with a…"

Before her spoon pushed closed her mouth, and she turned to see me smirking, "Yang, it is too early or too late for your puns. Especially ones that bad."

I turn just in time to take an apple to the face, courtesy of Nora.

Nora chants, "Boooooooooooooooo!"

Ruby explains, "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

Weiss responds, "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." looking at the thick binder.

Yang thrown the apple back at Nora, missing, and hitting some other poor student. They shout, "Hey!" and Nora giggles.

Blake sighs, "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

Weiss says, "Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Supportively.

Nora yells, getting something from the floor. "I got it!"

Weiss continues, "I for one think that…" and is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

And in such a simple way, what would be known as the first Food War of Beacon began.

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, Sun and Neptune are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place before the latter's arrival.

As Sun finishes, Neptune responds, "Man, that's harsh."

Sun says, "I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

Neptune says, "Nice!"

Sun responds, "Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

Neptune says, "Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

Sun demands, "And not a, " _I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret"_ , I'm talking secret secret."

Neptune says, "Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." whispering "I got it!"

Sun demands, "You better." As they walk past the windows of the cafeteria, food, and the occasional student impact against the window, unnoticed through their conversation, "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest, one of them even has wings! No offense to you guys."

Neptune scoffs, "None taken."

Sun freaking out a bit, "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

Neptune asks, "Dude."

Sun looks up from the floor, over Neptune's feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

Sun admits, "Good point."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

As students stampeded past them, being lead by Sun's 'Boy with wings.', and some yelling, "Food fight!"

* * *

I look up, having escorted most of the students out of the room.

Nora cackles from atop her tower. "Ahahahaha!"

Team JNPR are standing about a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

Nora sing between cackles, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby stomps her foot on a table and jabs at Team JNPR, yelling, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" and crushing a carton of milk, "It will be delicious!" As I hold back a laugh.

The rest of us cheer her on, "Yeah!"

Nora yells, "Off with their heads!" waving a breadstick.

Nora jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight resumes.

Team JNPR begin tossing watermelons, and other assorted produce at us.

Ruby commands, "Yang! Turkey!"

Yang runs over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. As Blake charges in to help Yang with some that were going to get past. Then Yang attempts to hit Pyrrha and Jaune with her turkeys. In one case, she succeeded.

Blake and Pyrrha engage, baguette, against the twin rods of french pressed bread. Even with liberal use of her semblance, Blake is defeated by a sharp jab to the chest, snapping Pyrrha's baguette. She picks up Blake's unbroken, and as a javelin, strikes Yang, stopping her charge.

Ruby skates past her, on her metal food tray and using it, in a backflip, to deflect Pyrrha's next bread, and strikes inside Pyrrha's guard with the tray, and knocks her to the foot of the 'castle'.

Weiss, using ketchup as she would her dust, creates a slick, and causes the charging Ren to collide with a pile of tables, and it...explodes? Nora jumps off one of the exploded tables, and catches a metal pole, and shoves it into a watermelon. Her first strike knocking Ruby back, as Weiss dodges, and grabs...since when did this school serve whole swordfish? Weiss and Nora exchange blows, and in the end, their equal skill, and Nora's superior power win one, and she knocks her backwards.

She impacts a concrete pillar, hard. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.

Ruby demands, "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!"

A the fighting resumes, as Yang, getting another two full turkeys, sprints forward, and engages Ren, who is handily defeated by a vicious uppercut and down jab combo, then Nora knocked out launches her through the ceiling, and I wonder how long it will take her to fall down.

Blake grabs a long whip of connected sausage links, and uses them as a whip, and knocks Nora into the vending machines, and Nora retaliates by throwing the cans that come out, and tossing them like grenades, forcing Blake back.

Pyrrha moves to end this fight, by using polarity to lift dozens, if not hundreds of cans, and throwing them as a maelstrom. Quickly ending Blake, and moving toward Ruby, until she begins sprinting toward the other end of the room. As she runs, the wind generated in this small space is enough to stop the magnetic acceleration, and reverse its flow, back toward JNPR. She jumps into a spin, and about a meter from the wall, lands.

The fight, truly epic all the way through, ends with JNPR slammed against the cracked far wall, painted with soda and food. As Team JNPR slides off the wall, their outlines remains, like some kind of monument.

Sun's comment rings through the silence, "I love these guys."

The doors behind them slam open and Glynda enters the room, growling.

"I can explain!" I begin.

"Then do so, Mr. Sinclair." She says, waving about her crop.

I pause, thinking of the story, then simply, "I was going to clean it."

"How?" She demands, waving to the mess, as Yang falls, creating another hole in the ceiling, and aggravating the problem.

I grimus, and wave my hand, and the room begins to reassemble itself, and food disintegrates.

Glynda looks almost pleased, and turns to the rest, "Children, please." She begins, adjusting her glasses, "Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. Glynda grumbles at the situation, and as Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder, I rejoin my team.


	10. The more they stay the same

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 10: The more they stay the same

* * *

So there we sat, playing Risk, and every few seconds, all other members of my team, and JNPR were looking at me. Why? The big poofy white mustache. That requires more explanation.

See, we are playing Risk, which has four countries and supports four players. When Ruby picked this game, this fact escaped her. So it was decided that I would be a bank of sorts. I would rent units out to players, under conditions. Why the mustache? Well it was decided that the Schnee Dust Company was the only group capable of such an open policy, and therefore I grew the giant, poofy white mustache of their chairman, Frost Schnee. And it was a good copy, but an abominable look with all my black clothes, and hair.

I look up from my book to the sound of lightning crashing sky. I look over to see Weiss standing, accompanies her overjoyed psychotic laughter. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Ok Weiss, turn down the megalomaniac dictator, it is starting to concern me." I say.

Yang says, "Trap card…" and holds the card.

Weiss asks, "Huh?"

Yang removes the entire group of Weiss's pieces, "Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss cries, actually tearing up. "I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby hops into Weiss' lap, saying, "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

Weiss demands, "Shut up!" Weiss holds Ruby close, "Don't touch me!"

Yang kicks back, and says, "Alright Blake, you're up!"

Blake asks, "Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?"

Yang explains, "You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!"

"How many moves into this game are we?" I ask.

"Sixteen." Yang says.

Blake says, doubtfully, "Right."

Jaune asks, approaching the table, "Hey! Can I play?"

Ruby says, "Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people."

"But what about Obsidian, he is…" Jaune defends.

"Not a player. I am usurping Weiss claim to power." I say.

Weiss remarks, "Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess."

Yang comments, "Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Much to Weiss's chagrin.

Jaune demands, "Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

Weiss snarks, "By who? Your mother?"

Jaune defends, "A-and Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha waves from her table, before returning to her book.

Jaune begs, "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

Weiss snarks, "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

Jaune begins, "Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. Like Obsi-" Until a book smacks him in the head, and a truly murderous glare comes from me, he silences himself. "Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." bows and walks away.

Sun asks, walking up, "'Sup losers."

Sun walks over, holding his fingers in a peace sign.

Ruby says, "Hey Sun!"

I look over to see Sun brought a friend.

Sun says, "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Feathers... Ice Queen."

"That is not my name." I say, with another death glare. If I keep getting practice like this, one of these days, it might actually kill someone.

Weiss demands, "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Sun continues, "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

Neptune asks, "Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?"

I raise my book to him with a smile, and from behind me, I hear Ren yell, "Thank you!"

Nora's head rises, and she says, "Pancakes!"

Sun snarks, "Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

Neptune retorts, "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." he waves, "I'm Neptune."

Weiss asks, "So Neptune, where are you from?"

Neptune says, "Haven." as he approaches Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Oh Dust, just as I thought you were ok, you turn out to be Jaune." I say, grumbling and going back to my book.

Weiss stumbles, "Um, I'm Weiss."

Jaune demands, "Are you kidding me!?"

Neptune says, "Pleasure to meet you."

Sun tells Blake, "I never took you as the board game playing type."

Blake gives Sun her cards and leaves, "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later."

Nora snarks, "Women." drawing _all_ eyes, in confusion.

* * *

As we get back to the room, Yang is still complaining, "Ugh, we should have never let him play!"

Ruby responds, "You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

As we enter, Blake approaches the door to leave.

Weiss demands, "Stop." and points at Blake. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

Yang asks, "Uh, have you met Blake?"

Weiss backpedals, "Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" she flips through the air, and lands in a chair, which has been displaced from the corner desk. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" Pointing at Blake again.

She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near Ruby and Yang.

Blake says, "I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby asks, "You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

Blake demands, "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

Yang explains, "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

Blake demands, "Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Weiss continues, "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"

Ruby begins to ask, "Who?" Then realizes, "The bad guys!"

Weiss continues, "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

I begin, "And honestly, we are four people, can we really take down an intercontinental crime syndicate? Can we handle that?"

Blake demands, "And we may never be able to! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." She points angrily to the door, "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

Ruby becomes spastic, and yells, "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to" I very subtly clear my throat. " _And Hunter_ , to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

Yang enthusiastically replies, "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

Weiss responds, "Well, I suppose it could be fun."

Ruby whines, "None of you said aye!"

I sigh, "Aye." Much to Ruby's enjoyment.

Blake says, "Alright then, we're in this together!"

Ruby waves about, "Let's hatch a plan!"

Yang says, Yeah!"

Ruby gasps, "I left my board game at the library!"

Weiss signs, and cradles her head, "We're doomed."

Ruby runs out of the room yelling, "I'll be right back!" as Ruby runs into someone.

I walk to the door to help, and the two standing their give me pause.

The girl with green hair reaches out to Ruby, "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going."

Ruby remains slouched on the ground as she takes Emerald's hand. The silver haired boy behind her.

Ruby begins, "Oh, right, sorry." she asks, as the girl helps her to her feet. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

A third and apparently last member steps forward, and I very nearly have a stroke, as she says, "Visiting from Haven, actually."

Ruby stares for a moment and the women stares back.

Ruby gasps, "Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

The boy comments, "I guess we just got turned around."

Ruby responds, "Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." As they walk past her, "Uh, your building is just east of here."

The women says, "Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around."

Ruby yells down the hall, "Yeah, maybe! Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!"

I walk, stumble, back into our room. Those were not someone I want to 'see around.'

* * *

After a long week, and an eternity listening to Professor Port ramble about Grimm, the last bell is only minutes away.

If only Jaune wasn't making it go even slower.

For his third attempt today, Jaune rambles, "So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" pausing to look around, "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." another pause, "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know." Ya we know.

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

Port pauses as the bell rings, "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

Jaune asks, "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

Weiss walks away, "No, no, no, yes."

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

* * *

As we get back to the team room, Blake says, "I thought that class would never end."

Ruby says, "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!"

"Can I come out now?" I ask, having been in my corner while they changed.

"Yes." Yang says, and I step out, as Ruby almost lands on Weiss.

Weiss snarks, "I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously."

Yang retorts, "Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious."

Ruby says, "Right!" and looks around, "Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss responds, "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake responds, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Obsidian and I can get in, we can find out some of their plans."

"I was unclear about how you were…" Weiss begins.

I smirk, grow a short pair of ears, and a Grim mask. Then I turn, and show the coat, with the white fang..

"That's not the white fang logo." Blake says. "The wolf head is lower, and the claw marks are more vertical than that."

I shift a bit, and the driving sharpens, and the marks shift, and a quartet of gasps are heard. "What? Did you really think I went and killed a Beowulf or two every time I needed a new outfit?"

"Well, not exactly, but…" Weiss begins.

Then Ruby interrupts, "We will discuss Obsidian's clothing after the mission." And turns to Yang.

Yang says, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…"

Ruby yells, "Great! We'll meet up tonight with Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

Sun yells, "Yeah!"We all turn to see a smiling Sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. The whole team is taken aback.

Blake demands, "Sun!"

Yang demands, "How did you get up there?"

Sun scoffs, "Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time."

Weiss demands, "You do what?!" As four of our group drifts toward their weapons.

Sun responds, "I climb trees all the time!" flips into the room, seemingly ignoring the four angry stairs. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake explains, "We are going to investigate the situation... as a team."

Ruby says, "Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

Sun scoffs, "Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" waving at the empty window.

We all lean out of the window, and see Neptune standing on a very thin railing, and he asks, "'Sup?"

Ruby asks, "How did you even get up here?"

Neptune responds, "I have my ways. Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

We let him inside the dorm room, and we stand in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.

Ruby begins, "Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Weiss asks, "Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister."

Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to Yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and forth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

Ruby asks, "But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?"

Weiss says, "Well... I guess Neptune could come with me."

Ruby laughs, "Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss is less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door.

Weiss calls back, "But! But!"

I turn to my teammates, "So do we have a plan, or just show up."

Blake looks between us, "Neither of you have a clue how to look at a White Fang meeting."

"I figured silent, brooding, and with a glare that curls milk." I say, in my slightly altered voice.

"Who is this?" Sun asks.

I take of my 'mask', and normalise my voice, "Hi. Obsidian. We met briefly before."

"Why do you have ears, you had wings.." Sun asks.

"Long story." I say.

"How do you have that outfit?"

"Stop with the needless questions." I say.

"Let's go." Blake says, annoyed.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to us.

Blake says, "This is it. And Obsidian, kill the outfit, this is a bigger rally."

Sun asks, "You sure?" Blake's glares makes him stop, and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

We walk inside the building to a hallway filled with storage crates, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as we follow.

Sun asks, "I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

Blake says, "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

Sun says, "Grimm masks... That's kind of dark."

"Stop asking questions." I mutter, as we walk into the crowd.

Blake says, "So was the guy who started it."

Sun sighs, "Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" then follows us.

Sun continues with his aggravating commentary, "Why don't you seem phased by this Obsidian?"

"Years of formal ceremony have left me dulled to any gathering of people." I say.

We follow the new recruits to the White Fang, and are moved into a line to the side of the stage, a few dozen next to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to our left and up above in the balconies. We look around when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

The White Fang Lieutenant says, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

Roman freaking Torchwick walks out on stage, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

Roman waving mockingly, "Thank you, thank you!" As he speaks, the strangest colored girl I have ever seen, walks out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!"

One of the crowd before us demands, " What's a human doing here?!

Roman says, "I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." as he salutes, as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun asks Blake, "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

Roman continues, "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" He pauses to let the crowd cheer as Sun and Blake share an interesting look, and the murderous rage from my left… disorientates me, "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of an Atlesian Paladin behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

Sun says, "Whoa, that's a big robot…"

Blake demands, "How did he get that?"

Roman says, "As some of you may have heard, this right here…" tapping the giant mech "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" the roaring applause tells him the answer.

Blake says, "We should get out of here."

The White Fang Lieutenant commands, "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

Sun says, as the line disappears in front of us, "Welp!"

Sun whispers, "What are we going to do?!"

Blake says, "I'm thinking…"

Sun looks at Roman as he zeroes in on us, frowning, "He sees us…" as he tries to smile and wave.

Blake says, noticing the junction box on the wall. "He can't see in the dark."

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

Roman demands, "Don't let them get away!"

Blake begins, "Sun! The...What? "

Roman demands, "Stop them!"

I had picked up Blake and Sun, had flown through a window, and was trying to get away, as the mechanized sound of running power signals the Atlesian Paladin's activation. It crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit, unleashes some kind of anti air cannon, and takes out one of my wings. As we crash to the roof, Blake helps me up, waving us to run. The Paladin follows beside us on the street as we run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

Sun asks, "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!"

Blake says, "On it!" as she grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear.

She calls Ruby, Weiss and Yang, as we sprint down the street and I slowly and carefully put away me wings, making sure to not take any hot lead into my spine.

As we get to the highway, we leap from car to car, as we attempt to escape. As the Paladin gets closer to us, we can see Neptune attacking it, Sun calls, "Neptune, hang on!" As he creates light clones, and attacks the Paladin. He follow them, and gets knocked into Neptune, and falls off the highway.

As they fall, I hear Weis call, "I'm in position." I turn to see her create an Ice Slick, throwing the Paladin off the highway.

I leap of the Highway with her, and we regroup.

Ruby calls, "Freezer Burn!"

Ruby, Blake, and I back out of the way as Weiss performs her ice-circle trick, then she backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman.

Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter. I sprint forward, and try to shift, when the lasers lock, and the guns turn simultaneously, and I shift into a defencive shield, and am knocked back.

As we regroup again, I say, "It was built to kill Grimm." As then realize what that means, I bring out Balta. "I can support from a range," Demonstrating by sending Yang a wave of fire, "But if I get to close, it will shred me."

Ruby calls, "Checkmate" Blake and Weiss go in this time, each going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming her time dilation effect, that's absorbed into Blake and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of slashes.

Ruby calls, "Ladybug"

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

I move to follow up with a lightning bolt, but as I get closer, it's guns turn on me, causing me to have to hunker.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she falls down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

As Blake calls, Yang!" I run over to get her, and the Paladin locks again, and fires, as Roman seems to _hate_ me.

I am just close enough to hear Ruby tell Blake, "Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

I know about her semblance, but I am also aware, there are limits.

I turn, the Paladin having focused its attention on Yang again. It swings, while Yang, literally glowing, catches, and swings, shattering its arm. He responds by kicking her past us, and Ruby calls, "Bumblebee!"

Blake tosses the end of Gambol Shroud, allowing Yang to reverse her momentum, and run toward the bot. It dodges, and Ruby says, "We have to slow it down!"

Weiss asks, "And how do you propose we do that?"

Ruby calls, "Ice Cannon!"

We stagger ourselves, as Weiss and I create a set of enhancing Glyphs, overlapping, creating an enhancement field as delicate as Weiss can manage, with as much power as I can pour into it. Ruby fired, and white balls, almost a foot wide struck out, and turned the Paladin, and it's surroundings into a glacier. That stopped, and Yang swing in to hit it, and it all but imploded, as Roman came flying out of the disintegrating suit, and into a heap, followed by parts of the mech. Yang fires, and the strangely colored girl from before falls from the sky, and blocks it with...her umbrella.

Roman calls, "Ladies, Gentleman… Icequeen"

Weiss's offended protests rings true.

"Always a pleasure. Neo if you would." As she bowes.

Yang charges, and they shatter.

We all turn to see a bulkhead fly away.

Yang says, "So I guess he got a new henchman."

Weiss says, "Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!"

I grone, "Yang puns." Before rolling my shoulders, attempting to relieve the pain in my back.

While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles, and Blake starts walking away, Yang simply states, "No. Just... no."

Weiss demands, "What- But, you do it!"

Yang explains, "There's a time and a place for jokes."

Weiss asks, "Was this not it?"

Yang says, "No, it just wasn't very good." and leaves.

Weiss demands, "Well, at least I'm trying!"

Ruby looks around and turns to me, as I haven't left yet, "Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?"


	11. Relaxation, and other difficulties

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 11: Relaxation, and other difficulties

* * *

 **AN:** I apologize for how long this chapter took. I was struggling with the direction of this chapter, and where it was going, and with school… it's a mess.

* * *

 **After we got back to the dorm room, I leapt into my bed, and went to bed.**

In the morning, an alarm woke me up. Obsidian's alarm. I dropped down from my cot, and knocked on the wall of his room. A brief groan told me something was wrong. I peeked through the curtain, and found a well lit, but spartan room. I wasn't exactly surprised, Obsidian was a spartan character. I shook him and he refused to wake up. I shook him _hard_. He stayed unconscious. I ran out, into Yang, demanding "Shut that off."

"He won't wake up." I say, waving to him, as Weiss stands up. She walk over, and kneels down. Looking for a pulse, as she feels his wrist. She goes white. Well white-er, and stand suddenly.

"He doesn't…" Weiss began. "He doesn't have a pulse."

Blake walks up. She puts her cat ears to his chest, and for a moment, looks scared, then she breathes easier. "No, it's just.. but it's their."

"What do we do?" I asked, looking to Yang now awake, Blake looking about, confused, Weiss stood, and picked up his scroll. She opened it up, and called the fifth, and only number that wasn't present from his speed dial.

* * *

To the confusion of three teens and the mortification of one across the hall, 'Is This Love' begin to play.

Nora Ren and Jaune look to Pyrrha, bright red, as she answers her scroll, "Yes, Obsidian."

* * *

"It's Weiss, Obsidian got hurt last night during an excursion, and we can't wake him." Weiss says.

* * *

Nora's evil smirk, Ren less evil smirk, and Jaune's laughter only made the mortification worse, Pyrrha got dressed, walked across the hall, and found a room highly similar to hers, with a corner boarded off. She went in and asked what happened last night.

* * *

"A new Atlesian Paladin. Roman Torchwick was piloting it." Weiss began.

Pyrrha looked down, "Did he use his wings, or any other Grimm parts?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Did the Paladin hit them?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then why are you surprised he is out for the count? His powers, especially when he needs to grow more Grimm matter, like say a set of wings or two being shot full of holes." Pyrrha said. "Get him some food, he should be up in another couple hours."

"So this has happened before?" Weiss asks.

"Nora was testing shrapnel grenades, but ya, after practice, he just kinda collapsed, his heartbeat is reminiscent of a Grimm hibernating to heal." Pyrrha said. "He is always damn hungry after waking, but nothing life threatening." As she walked out, I heard her mumble, "Now, how to I explain that to my team."

* * *

On Monday we went back to class. All five of us, as Obsidian had woken up. When the subject came up in class, Weiss volunteered us to set up the dance. After class, Obsidian asked pointedly, "Why?"

"Well, given the diversity of our backgrounds, we could plan a party that would be fun for all involved." Weiss explained.

"Weiss." Obsidian began, slowly, "My experience with formals has been decidedly… _negative._ " He ticks off a finger, "Given the stories Yang seems to have an unlimited supply of, Beacon wouldn't be standing after a party that she would throw, no offence." He turns to Yang.

"I am well aware of my explosite _Yang_ -ality." She responds, to a round of sighs.

He hold up a third finger, "Ruby has, on her own, admitted to being a loner who is obsessed with guns, and I have been to several gun shows and that isn't a good party setting, and finally Blake, who was affiliated with some… unsavory individuals… for a majority of her life and more than likely never had time for them. Therefore I ask you...Why did you volunteer us?"

"I wanted to run the party, is that so bad?" Weiss admits, pouting.

"No, but don't hide it behind wanting a team bonding experience. Tell us what we can do to help set up, and we may have some design choices, but this is your beast, OK?" Obsidian says.

"Understood." Weiss says.

After letting the other three walk away for a bit, he holds me back, "So Ruby, I would like to make you an offer."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I have been curious, and I wanted to know, just how fast can you go?" Obsidian asked.

"But I don't know, I…" I began.

"Would you like to find out?" He says, with a smile that cased shiver to crawl down my back, one that would look more at home on Nora's face.

Right before something _explodes_.

 _ **Into pancakes**_.

* * *

The three of us, (Yang had insisted on coming with us) came to a wood and Grimm circle.

"I measured it out, and this ring is exactly 1 mile on its interior diameter. That means, that Ruby can accelerate until she no longer feels she can, then I will begin tracking her top speed." I explain.

"Why do you…" Yang begins.

"I want to know how fast Ruby can go, primarily so that I can help her." I say, "I helped you understand your limitations, by testing them, same with almost all of JNPR."

"Almost…" Ruby began.

"Jaune was a job outside of my abilities. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora have their work cut out for them." I say.

"Why not us..." Yang demands.

"Did you ask?" I ask, and the sputtering left in my wake was hilarious. "I helped you, because you came to me for assistance with form. Ruby had showed interest in the training I was putting Pyrrha through, and she is almost completely caught up of the two years she missed, I figured now was a good time."

"And you build this ring because…" Yang asks.

"Well it is a sparring ring, and I was experimenting with an…" I stop, how can I describe this, I never exactly told them about my cave… "ability of mine that I wasn't comfortable using around the school."

"So, how is this running test going to work?" Ruby asks, interrupting of the awkward conversation.

I hand her two of my daggers. "You are going to run until you feel you can accelerate any further. Then you are going to drop the first dagger. Then you are going to do 10 laps around the circle, until you reach where you dropped the knife, Ok?" I explain.

"Ok!" Ruby says, and starts running.

As she starts running, going all out, a cascade of rose petals fall from the path. At the twenty second mark, a crack appears in the track, as a simultaneous pulse of air nearly deafens Yang and I, while Ruby just keeps _going_. At thirty seconds, I lose track of my knives, She is going too fast for me to accurately tell when they pass in front of me. At almost a full minute, the first knife drops into a speed I can detect again, and I hold it. THe problem is that I can feel secured the knife a short moment _after_ Ruby stops in front of us.

Only slightly winded, Ruby asks, "So, how fast was I going?"

I blink, stunned, "I...um… slightly after you broke the sound barrier, I lost track."

"I broke the sound barrier?" Ruby asks, looking ecstatic.

I pause, _fully_ understanding the amount of force even that ten second burst could cause. I once again have a thought that is both comforting and terrifying. 'Pyrrha Nikos, the women who is widely known as the _best fighter of our generation_ , wasn't good enough to qualify for Beacon evan a year early. Ruby got in _two full years_ early.

"We will need a better measurement system." I say, still almost in a daze, as we walk back to school and I got ready to have an awkward conversation.

* * *

I walked in for my session with Pyrrha. After a quick warm up, Pyrrha stops and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Just a lot on my mind." I say.

"Like?" Pyrrha asks.

"Well, we did Ruby's speed test today."

"Well how did she do?" She asks, curious.

"Well after shattering the sound barrier, she accelerated for almost thirty more seconds." Pyrrha looks shocked, "Then ran 10 miles in less time than it takes for me to sense my knife after se dropped it."

"You have instantaneous control. You've shown that dozens of times." Pyrrha said.

"And yet Ruby ran ten miles in the time it takes me to connect with me knife."

"I can see how this can be concerning, but you seem distracted by something else." She asks, almost too intuitive.

"Weiss is having a review/lesson for the dance, and I was hoping, that to minimize embarrassment…" I begin, until a very fast right hook stops me.

Pyrrha, almost in tears, demands "You know exactly how much I like dancing, and you have the _nerve…_ "

"I don't know how to dance!" I interrupt.

For a moment we simply look at one another. Then Pyrrha, red in anger and embarrassment commands, "Explain."

"Remember how you told me all the stories of you learning to dance, and the dances you attended?"

"Yess, but what does that…" She pauses, and realises, "You shared _dances_ , but never learning to _dance_. But how did…"

I interrupt by taking her hand, and moving into position for a formal waltz. As we go through the beginning motions, and spiral into more advanced motions, and eventually, separate from her a bit, and say, "Look down."

She looks down, and bursts into giggles. My legs are nearly robotically moving back and forward, roughly in time to avoid her feet, but fairly obviously not actually dancing.

"I am holding my shoes about a millimeter off the floor. And moving just enough to be indistinguishable in a crowd. I can't actually do the dance. So I was hoping that, if only not to embarrass my date, I could actually dance."

"Why learn? This trick would have worked." Pyrrha asks.

"I have someone worth learning for." I say, just holding her close.

Her smile. Her eyes. Just her. She was worth it.

"So, do we have a date?" I ask, spinning her about some more.

"Why Obsidian, I believe we do."

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

"What?" She asks.

"Look down." I say again.

She looked, and her gasp is amusing. She stood, my embrace holding her still. About 5 feet off the floor.

"I don't need to be a millimeter off the floor." I say, lowering us again, as she lays her head to rest in the crook of my neck, both of us content.

* * *

The next weeks passed quickly. Weiss was slowly losing her mind prepping for the dance. Blake was quiet, but I had come to expect that, and given how little I have been back to our room, I may have been in different circles. I have been experimenting with Ruby's speed, and enhancing my ability to 'see' her move.

With Pyrrha, I've been experimenting with my aura and attacking with my wings, while keeping up my aura. With Ren I was working on my speed, and a rapid form of attacking, back to a form I was more familiar, and I helped Ren expand the knives on Storm Flower. With Nora I helped her expand her style, a long with a few additions to Magnhild, like the electrified full fire mode, that she has really enjoyed.

Yang and I have been working on her form and the power behind her opening swings. Weiss, and the team are learning to dance, and Blake hasn't been interested in training. Ruby has been training with me and Ren in her downtime on her speed and form.

For a while the world was calm. Then Weiss went completely off the deep end with her dance.

Weiss slides over 2 squares of white cloth over to Ruby and I, "I need you to pick a tablecloth."

Ruby asks, confused "Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss sighs in frustration, "I don't even know why I asked!"

"Left." I say.

Weiss asks, "But isn't the right better?"

"Then right." I say.

Weiss walks away happy, and Ruby looks at me in slight awe, as Yang walks over carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, and when she drops it on the ground, Ruby bounced into the air.

Yang asks, "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

Ruby asks dejectedly, "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

"Ruby, remember, help others, but exist for yourself." I say, distractedly, sculpting a small red dress.

Yang says, "Oh, don't worry; she's going." before turning to Weiss, demanding "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Weiss walks up and pokes her, "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!"

"Hey hey hey, fog machines sound cool, doilies...remarkable less so." I remark, closing my hand, removing the dress.

The sound of doors opening pauses the conversation, Neptune asks, "Your dance is gonna have fog machines?"

Weiss shifts over toward him, "We were thinking about it…"

Neptune says, "That's pretty cool."

Sun asks, walking up acting smooth, "You ladies all excited for dress-up?"

I clear my throat, "I believe I said something last time Sun?"

Ruby asks, "Pfft... Yeah, right!"

Yang asks, "Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!"

Weiss asks, "What are you two wearing?"

Sun asks, "Uuhhh... this? gesturing to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune steps up and hides his friend's face. "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

Sun knocking his hand away, "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Yang looks at, Ruby and Weiss' matching 'duh' faces, and my exceedingly board look, "Yeah, we noticed."

Sun rubs the back of his head, and asks, "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

Weiss says, "Obviously." and turns and crosses her arms in disapproval.

Ruby asks, "I still can't think of a way to change her mind."

Yang says, "Guys." We all turn to look at her, "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

* * *

As the dance approaches, and Ruby and Yang freak out about their dresses, Pyrrha walks in, in a well fitting, red and black strapless piece. "Obsidian, this dress is amazing! It's like a glove."

"Did Obsidian help you pick out that dress?" Yang asks.

I widen my eyes, and wave my hands, signaling not to say… "He made it for me, he wove to right in front of me out of the Grimm particulates."

Both of them look at me, pissed. "You can make custom dresses?" Yang begins.

"Yes." I say, throwing back my feet.

"And why was this not brought up an hour ago, when it would have saved us a lot of stress." Yang asks.

"You didn't ask." I say calmly.

Two dress designs are suddenly in my face. One a white strapped, low cut, two parallel diagonal floral frill. One a simple red, with a waist black bar, roses adorning the dress in a random pattern.

I wave my hands and two threads slink out of the sides of my hand, and slowly form dresses. A shapely white dress, and a formed red dress, both exactly as designed appear in the air, and then a brief glow appears.

"What was that glow?" Yang asks.

"Cutting myself off from the dresses." I say. "You don't want me fully connected to the dress you will be wearing to the dance? Do you?"

All three of them go red. "Pyrrha, I can do the other half if you want?"

Yang and Ruby look at her dress confused.

"Her design was more ambitious." I smirk, and wave my hand, and three more strands creep out, forming her outer shell, and a wrap around shawl, to go with the outer shell of the dress, held up by thin rods of harder material, woven directly into the dress, allowing it to fold up.

After I finish, Pyrrha twirls, and the other two look at me. "Ruby, get the sketch pad." Yang says, and I learn; I am in for a _long_ afternoon.

* * *

 **AN:** I just want to apologize for the delay again. Between my freshman term at College, my new job, and hoping I could get Obsidian to the tower to see Cinder next chapter, this has been _interesting_ to say the least.


	12. The dance before the storm

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 12: The dance before the storm.

* * *

 **AN:** I wrote this chapter, and I have no idea where some of it came from. Enjoy.

* * *

 ** **AN:2**** **I** ** _finally_** **got a Beta. It should improve my grammar dramatically.**

* * *

After _hours_ of building Yang and Ruby their perfect dresses, I finally finished, and to by entirely honest, they were fairly spectacular.

The white, full wrap, flowing in rivulets, and the lace armbands worked well for Yang. Ruby's red and black top, with a lace front, and the diagonal belt bisecting the lower frill, matched with the appearance of flowing petals was a nice touch. And after I dissuaded Yang from forcing Ruby into heels, I told them to have a good time.

I looked at the clock, and saw I had about 3 hours, so I cheated. I grew my suit out, in a rough match to Pyrrha's style, with an inverted color pallet. I went, just to ensure Weiss was ready, and Blake was actually going to the dance. I caught up with Weiss and noticed, she wasn't as upbeat as she was yesterday.

"So, Weiss. What happened?" I ask.

"It's just...nothing. I… may have asked Neptune to the dance." She said.

"I can see how taking him might be upsetting but…" I begin.

"He said no." She finished.

I pause, looking at her, she look back, more upset, "What?"

"I think I need to have a short talk with this _boy_." I say, standing.

"I am not a damsel in distress, I do not need…" Weiss begins, standing.

"Weiss. Stop. I do not think you are weak. I think that you are strong, and intelligent, and skilled. But I know that his rejection hurt you more than you are willing to admit." I turn to face her completely. "I also know that I could just tell Ruby, who would tell Yang, and then you will have caused an international incident."

She giggles, "Fine, nothing permanent."

"How about visible?" I ask, an innocent look covers my face, one that doesn't belong anywhere near my face.

I walk away, leaving Weiss much happier than I found her.

* * *

After giving Pyrrha notice, I go find Neptune, standing near the dance floor, and grab him by the shoulder.

"Watch the shoul...!" He begins. His commentary is quickly interrupted by the pressure clamping down on his shoulder, as I drag him outside.

I lean him against the wall of one of the balconies, "Do you understand why I am angry, or am I going to need to explain it to you."

My hand, slowly crushing his shoulder relents suddenly, and he leans hard on the wall to stand.

"I'm sorry!" He says.

"Do you understand why I am angry?" I ask again, nearly growling.

"I don't know!" He all but yells.

"Weiss." I say slowly, allowing his fear addled brain to catch up.

"I didn't go to her, she came to me!" He defends.

"I'm with Pyrrha, not Weiss, you dolt." I explain, "I however am protective of my teammates, am I very clear."

"I'm sorry, I can't dance." He says, almost cowering.

"You...can't...dance?" I ask slowly, my eyes fading to pure _red_. "You hurt my teammate because you can't dance?" My voice getting quieter with every syllable.

"Yes." He whimpers.

I lean my hand against the wall near his shoulder, and an audible crack resonates, as a claw print is left visible where my claws dug into the wall. I whisper, "If you ever hurt my teammate again I will introduce you to a very interesting game. Swim from the angry sea dragon. Hint; you are going to _lose_. Am I understood?"

He face rapidly goes the color of chalk. "Yes." He somehow vocalises.

"Go back to your dorm." I say, and in an instant, he is gone.

I walk back into the ballroom, after my eyes fade back to their established color. I find Pyrrha, and we waltz onto the dance floor.

As I look around I see Blake and Sun having a rather good time.

I look to Pyrrha, and see her gazing off into the distance. As we spin, I see Jaune leaving, and ask, "Want me to talk to him?"

She looks at me, "It would seem you know me far too well."

I twirl us off the dance floor, and follow Jaune up the stairs. He walks around the second floor, and then sighs, and stops to watch the dance.

"So, Jaune, not enjoying the party?" I ask, leaning next to him in the banister.

"No, I just… Neptune and Weiss, and just… augg." He says.

I look down to see Weiss trying, and failing, to stand a white rose on one of the tables. "She came here alone, and you didn't even try." I say, questioning.

"She just, how do you do it. You wooed Pyrrha, and I can barely get her to look at me." He says, handing his head in defeat.

"I want you to think about the difference in approach for just a moment." I say.

"I try these big expressions, and you just..talk..to..her." He says slowly, the simple idea permeating his brain.

"Weiss has had to be strong her entire life, big expectations, everyone treating her like either the next head of the Schnee Dust Company, or this future huntress, or a musical prodigy, that no one ever got to know the person underneath. Pyrrha and Weiss share more characteristics that you may initially believe. One thing that is almost exactly the same is a dislike for people who only know them as some kind of perfect superbeing. Exactly what you have been doing." I say, as his head slowly rises. "Now I am not for a moment saying that you will definitely have a shot, not by any means, but I think if you treat her like a regular human being, she may open up."

He look at me, he smiles, and stands, "I''' compliment her…" He begins.

"Do you listen at all?" I ask. "Don't do some romantic gesture, she may well hit you with the table. Go ask her to dance, no more no less. Try being a regular human being. Treat her like you treat Ruby."

As he goes to walk away, I grab his shoulder, just hard enough to stop him, "However if you hurt her, I will introduce you to a new whole definition of pain. Ok?"

A little color fades from his face, but my smile seems to keep him from passing out. "Let go buddy."

I walk with him, as we head over to the corner Weiss has all but hidden herself in. I give him a small push forward, and can just overhear their short conversation. "So...um...Weiss...I..well…" He begins poorly.

She look up at me, and I shrug, mouthing, "You could do worse."

She stands, and sticks out her hand, "One dance. If you are tolerable, I will consider a second."

They walk onto the dance floor, and for a moment, the world seems to stand still, it would seem Jaune can _dance_.

* * *

I walk back over to Pyrrha, and just as we begin, Yang walks up, "Can I steal your partner for a moment?"

"Of course." Pyrrha says, and I shrug.

As we dance out onto the dance floor, Weiss and Pyrrha's training paying off very well, she begins, "So, how did you swing that miracle?"

"Jaune _apparently_ can dance all on his own. I am shocked too." I say, recieving a 'love tap' from Yang.

"You know what I meant." she demands.

"Jaune is trainable, I started, but Weiss is going to bear the brunt of that marathon." I say, looking over, and seeing both of them smiling.

"I think we would need a crowbar to remove the smile from his face after tonight." Yang comments. "I heard about your talk with Neptune."

"Well, something had to be done. And he is still fully intact. Well physically. Well mostly." I say.

"This is your solution?" She asks.

"A, Jaune wouldn't be an international incident, and B, do you think he would ever intentionally hurt Weiss?" I ask, looking over to them.

"True." She says, "But if that matchmaker eye looks over toward Ruby, I well remove it."

"Somehow I knew that was the purpose of this talk." I say. To her increasingly red glare.

"You, as well as I know that Ruby wouldn't get dating advice from me. And I hope you now that the angry sibling speech is much more threatening when you give it in groups." I say, matching her red.

She smiles, "Good. Now I have taken enough time from you and Pyrrha." She abruptly walk away, as I stand, for just a moment stunned.

I walk over to Pyrrha, mumbling to Yang's retreating form, "Well goodbye to you to."

As I reach Pyrrha, and we finally get to actually dance, I say, "Well, tonight had been more stressful than I imagined."

"I am just glad we finally get to have a dance together." She says, and we begin our dance.

As Weiss and Jaune, Ren and Nora, Mercury and Emerald all begin to circle out onto the dance floor, I wink, and wave my hand. Six of the eight were confused for a moment, Pyrrha and I simply began, as the 4 couples slowly began floating, up and down all in a waving pattern, as more and more couples formed, and joined us in the sky.

* * *

Without a dance partner, I slowly drifted out of the ballroom, not really comfortable with the frilly, kissy feel the dance had taken on.

I slumped on the bench just outside the doorway and looked out over the city. I saw a figure running across the rooftops and started, following the shadowy figure (Ha, Weiss I can use complicated metaphors [Wait that's an...adjective {Focus Ruby!}]) I saw them going to the tower (Still cool) and as I got there I found the guard asleep in the bushes, and dialed the number for my locker. I got my Crescent Rose (My baby) out, walked inside, found more guards asleep, and waited for the elevator. I took it to the top, and arrived to an empty room. Cautiously. I slowly walked out into the room, calling "Hello? Is anyone their? Hellooo?" when a figure, all in black came out from behind the desk. I spoke, "Excuse me, but it's not a masquerade party so why don't you…" She, (Definitely a she) brought a dust capsule(I've seen Weiss using them enough to recognise them) and created a bunch of crystals, and fired them at me!

A twirl of crescent rose blocked them, and I held her and fired, but the figure just stopped them with her hand and drew two swords from nothing. I leapt forward to attack, but she leapt back and she turned them into a bow and arrow, fired them, creating an explosion. In the pause, we both look at the elevator, seeing it open to a man in all white. He turns to look at me, and when I look back, she is just gone!

* * *

Having put everybody back on the floor, the dance continued, I paused when someone absolutely pissed walks into the room. I look over, and see someone new dancing with Mercury, and for the life of me, I can't remember her from the hallway. Pyrrha sees my concern, and asks, "Should I know something?"

"I met her once in the hallway, and something has never sat well with me. She seems false, and highly destructive, and yet broken."

* * *

 **AN:3 I know this one was short, and I apologize. I also apologize for the wait, as I had to scrap this several times as I was both trying to avoid Jaune & Weiss, (Which kept popping up even when I wasn't trying to) while getting the protective older brother scene in, and I couldn't. I just went where it went. The story is in charge here, nothing I can do about that.**

 **Hope to see you for the** _ **Field trip.**_

 **AN:4 I was think of adding an element to Obsidian's repertoire. Comment if you have a preference.**


	13. Going on a Field Trip

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 13: Going on a Field Trip.

* * *

Ruby walked back into the team room from her talk with Ozpin and Yang asks, "What happened?"

Ruby laughs nervously, and explains, "I told Ozpin about that the lady from last night, and when they mentioned a connection to Torchwick I told them the information that Blake got from the rally."

Weiss says, "That was a risky move."

"Interesting tactic." I say,

Blake says, "No, I think you handled it well."

Ruby sighs slightly, "I hope so."

Yang: "I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!"

Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm.

Ruby asks, "What's that?"

Yang says, "I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!"

Ruby yells, "Ooooh! Something from home!"

Ruby zooms over and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package pops opens, and a smaller, hairy, black cylinder falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. It pops into a dog. The whole team leans in, staring at it.

The animal barks twice. While Weiss, Blake and I are shocked, Ruby and Yang are hopelessly excited, with Ruby jumping about.

Ruby yells, "Zwei!"

Blake asks, frowning "He sent a dog?"

Weiss asks, incredulously "In the mail?"

Yang says, "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!"

Blake jumps onto Ruby's bunk.

Blake demands, "Your father or your dog?"

"Are we sure that Beacon allows animals?" I ask, entirely unsure how to handle the strange little creature.

Weiss begins, aggravated "Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss finishes, happily twirling Zwei around.

I reach to pet the little animal, but before I can reach it, Zwei leaps away from my hand, and yelps.

Blake demands "Please keep it away from my belongings."

Glynda's voice come over the intercom, "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"

Weiss says, "Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week."

"We can't exactly take him with us either Weiss." I say.

Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks repeatedly.

Yang says, "Look, there's a letter! 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.'"

Suddenly dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

Weiss asks, "What is he supposed to do with that?"

A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

Yang says, "Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!"

"Are you telling me your dog can use a can opener?" I ask, confused.

Weiss talks to Zwei as we leave, "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are." as she continues her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible babbling.

Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei completely. I look at the small creature with trepidation, before walking away.

* * *

After we left our team room, we congregated in the auditorium.

Professor Goodwitch began, "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Headmaster Ozpin announced, "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it is a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

Ruby said, "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

Yang agreed, "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!"

Weiss said, "Let's check "search and destroy"."

I asked, "Do you think the system will let us?" as we walked toward the hologram screen.

Ruby looked through the menus for a moment, and said, "Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!"

Blake said, "Well, it's in the southeast."

Yang said, "Sounds perfect!"

Ruby selects it and types in our team name. However, the screen announced "First year students cannot apply for 'Search and Destroy' type missions."

Weiss said, "Wonderful!"

"I can't help but feel vindicated." I mumble, before Yang slaps me.

Blake said, "Any other ideas?"

Ruby said, "We mail ourselves there!"

I respond, "Ruby, not all of us are as durable as your ridiculous dog."

Ozpin says, startling all of us, "Well, that's one option. Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you five will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

We all glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.

Ruby asks, trying to sound innocent "Whatever makes you say that?"

Ozpin says, "I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

Ruby stutters, "Um... well…"

Ozpin says, almost amused "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise, as I look at it, it says 'Allowed'.

Ruby says, "We won't let you down. Thank you, professor."

Ozpin waves his hand, and says, "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

* * *

As we walked toward the airships dock, we talked.

Yang remarks, "That wasn't exactly uplifting."

Blake says, "But it's the truth."

Ruby responds, "It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!"

A group of students runs past us.

Several students ran by yelling, "Hey! Team CFVY is back!"

A large number of students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet Scarlatina.

Blake asks the clearly exhausted rabbit faunus, "Velvet? Are you okay?"

Velvet sighed, and responds "I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me."

Weiss remarks, "Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?"

Velvet says, "Nothing happened. It was just...there were just so many…" she looks up and notices Team RWBY's worried expressions, "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

I reach up, and scratch the back of my head, and say, "Umm, well that's not exactly true."

Velvet looks up shocked, and says, "I should go. Be safe, okay?"

Ruby says, "We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

Blake shakes her head and says, "Right."

Ruby says, "Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

Yang says, "Yeah!"

We all look toward the airship, and discovered who we will be shadowing, and the shock almost topples the five of us..

Professor Oobleck asks, "Why, hello children! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Weiss asks, "Professor Oobleck?"

Oobleck says, as he paces, "Yes, I'm-afraid-those-bags-won't-be-necessary, seeing-as-you've-opted-to-shadow-a-Huntsman-on-what-is-now-essentially-a-reconnaissance-mission. I-can-assure-you, we-will-not-be-establishing-a-single-base-of-operations; rather, we-will-be-traversing-several-miles-of-hazardous-wasteland-and-making-camp-in-any-defendable-locations we-may-stumble-upon. I-packed-all-of-our-essentials-myself, plotted-our-air-course, and-readied-the-airship. And;" turning to Weiss. "It's _Doctor_ Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

Weiss looks over at Blake, who is equally disturbed.

Weiss stutters, "Uh…"

Oobleck says, much more slowly, "Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind..." He pauses for a moment before yelling, "...schedule!" and then runs into the airship.

Ruby says, still positive and upbeat, "Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck-" she slumps, sounding upset, "Okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

Nora asks, "Save the world?"

I can't help but say, "Subtle Ruby, subtle."

We turn around to see Nora and the rest of team JNPR approaching.

Nora asks, being overly dramatic, "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren…"

Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away.

Jaune comments, "Sounds exciting. Where ya going?"

Ruby says, casually "Oh, just outside the kingdom…"

Nora yells, "Hey! So are we!"

Pyrrha says, "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village."

Ren finishes, "We set out tomorrow."

"Then you can hang with us tonight!" Sun says, walking up and pointing over to Neptune, who is cowering behind a pillar, "We're following a detective. Doing investigative stuff. We get badges and everything."

Jaune is awestruck.

Sun continues, "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal."

Ruby responds, "Well-"

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to us, and at least I am thoroughly embarrassed.

Oobleck yells, "Four minutes, children!" Before he goes back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

Ruby says, "Well, uh…" She throws us a thumbs-up. "Wish us luck!" With that we got in the airship.

* * *

As we approached the city, I stretched out my senses. As I begin scanning the area, primarily for Nevermore, I felt the seven things on the Bulwark. Wait, seven? I looked around, and felt something scurrying about in Ruby's bag, and sigh. "Ruby?"

She looks over, tense, "Y-yes, Obsidian?"

"Why did you bring your dog?" I ask calmly.

Four very different reactions took place. Weiss's head shot up, turning to Ruby, angry, and somewhat relieved. Yang looked amused, highly so, and Blake dashed as far from Ruby's backpack as possible, and was hanging on the far ceiling.

"What were you thinking?" Weiss asked, "We are hunting some of the most dangerous creatures in the world, and Zwei is…"

"Weiss wait." I said, focusing on him. "He isn't…" As I did his focus focused on me from overtop of the backpack, and as I focused, he did, and after a moment, my eyes began to redden, and Zwei moved. In an instant he transformed into a ball of fire, and launched himself at me. He threw me into the wall of the airship hard, jumped back up onto Ruby's head, and growled. I can honestly say I have never been intimidated by such a small creature.

Everybody but Yang and Ruby was in shock, me more so than the rest.

"What was that?" Blake demanded.

I look, dazed, to Yang laughing while bracing herself against the wall of the airship, she muttered "Well...Ruby and I got Zwei, and we wanted a super dog, and well…"

"We spiked his food with fire dust, and gave him regular infusions of our Aura to...help." Ruby finished, to a triad of highly stunned people.

"So, why…" I began, standing. Before taking a grumpy flaming dog to the chest, and falling back down, growing exceedingly aggravated, much to the amusement of most of my team.

"Why did you think it was a good idea?" Blake askes, staring at the dog.

"Well, we weren't exactly the pictures of common sense." Yang says, fondly.

"Aren't" I mutter, as Zwei launches himself again. I reach up, catching the dog, "Stop." Zwei looks up at me, and barks. I smile, slowly put him down, and sigh, "Did you even consider that he would be in danger from the…" I pause, feeling Oobleck coming, and regress my minor transformations.

Dr. Oobleck walk into the back of the airship and sees Zwei. He asks, quietly, "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?"

Ruby mutters, confused "I, uh…"

Oobleck yells, "Genius!" He backs away from Ruby, holding Zwei, and began twirling him in a way reminiscent of Weiss, "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Zwei barks happily.

Ruby says, after standing stunned proudly states, "I'm a genius!"

"So, I had a question Dr. Oobleck." He looks over to me, and I continue, "Did you get assigned this job, or did you volunteer?"

"I was assigned to this mission." said , "however, I regularly volunteer for missions like this in fallen cities."

Yang comments, "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter."

Oobleck says, "I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles. Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

Weiss asks, "What does history have to do with this?"

Oobleck asks, "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

I choke, "No, not at all!"

Oobleck pauses, and looks at me, "Regardless, the southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

Ruby says, "Mountain Glenn."

Yang says, "That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

Oobleck says, "Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder."

Blake says, "And a likely place for a hideout."

Oobleck adjusts his glasses and smiles, "Precisely!"

* * *

After we touched down, Dr. Oobleck gathered us, and briefed us, "Ladies and Gentleman! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Hunters has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?"

Blake asks, "So, what are your orders, Doctor?"

Dr. Oobleck explains, "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

Ruby asks, "Uh, what?"

Oobleck says, "Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment."

Yang asks, "What?!"

"Left." I saw, pointing Balta.

We all turn to look at the lone Beowulf wandering into the street, and began drawing our weapons.

Oobleck demands, "Stop!"

Blake asks, "Huh?" as we all lower our weapons.

Oobleck explained, "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

Ruby asks, "So... What now?"

Oobleck explains, "We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

Blake asks, "How long do we wait?"

"Not long, they're around the corner." I say, raising Balta again.

The girls and Oobleck look up, as five Beowulves are already following the first.

Yang asks, "What's the plan, then?"

We turn to Oobleck as the creatures close in.

Oobleck says, calmly, "Show me what you're capable of."

Ruby swings Crescent Rose, says, "Cover your ears, Zwei!"

The dog does so, curling up into a ball.

As the Beowulves charge, we split up and deal with them.

Yang sprinted forward, and proceed to punch them, hard. Blake simply allowed them to come to her as she used her semblance to dodge, and bisected them one after the other. Weiss used her powerful mobility, and cut them down to size. Ruby did as Ruby does, and fired Crescent Rose with almost perfect accuracy, punching holes in the charging monsters before launching herself at them, and cutting them to ribbons.

I calmly floated about a foot off the ground, knives calmly piercing Grimm, and using whips of lightning for any that got close enough to bother with.

That small pack dispatched, we walk back up to Professor Oobleck, and Ruby remarks "Piece of cake."

Oobleck's uplifting response of "Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" just confirms that today is going to be fantastic.

* * *

After hours of all but mindlessly culling the Grimm population of this shell of a city and protecting Oobleck, who I was beginning to doubt even understood how difficult for the rest this must be, remarks, "Excellent work, children! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

Yang irritably asks, "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?"

Oobleck responds casually, "Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" as he turns to us, he continues "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, class. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

Yang remarks, sullenly "Well, yeah…" she pauses, and tries to sound upbeat, " O-Of course!"

Oobleck mutters, "Hmm..."

As we walk away from the scene of our second round of 'defense the teacher' Yang turns to ask, "How aren't you tired?" The other three turn for my answer, and I can feel Oobleck's curiosity faintly as well.

"Ten long years of doing this daily." I respond, once again realizing just how much training I actually got in Spartum compared to the norm. "Ten long years of doing this and more…"

A shudder from the other five, and I realize they didn't understand what 'time in the forest' meant when I described it. "If it makes you feel better," I continue to the tired girls, "ten years allowed me to hone my ability to go days without sleep, so we won't need to assign watch schedules for the next three days or so."

"We might be out here for days?" Weiss asked.

"Weren't you listening to Velvet?" I ask, "We might be out here for weeks."

The pain that resonated from their collective whine was amusing.

* * *

As the day progressed and the Grimm count started exceeding even my lower daily numbers, and all five of us grew more effective at killing the basic Grimm we were encountering Oobleck started hitting all of us with questions.

Yang was first, when Oobleck asked, "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?"

Yang asks, "Huh?" after a moment under Oobleck's gaze, she answered, "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

Oobleck interrupted, asking, "No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

Yang pauses and says, "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

Oobleck says, "I see."

Then he moves on to Weiss, asking "And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

Weiss pauses after killing another Grimm, "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

Oobleck nods, "Interesting."

He moves to Blake, asking, "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

Blake responds, "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it."

Oobleck asks, "Very well. How?"

Blake pauses, "I, Uh…" she doesn't have an answer.

Oobleck mutters, "Hmm's"

Then he asks me, "And you Obsidian, experienced as you are, I doubt you wanted to go off to fight Grimm forever, so why become a Hunter."

I respond, the line of thought unwavering, "I was raised under a specific set of principles, those with power are…"

Oobleck interrupts, "You were raised in a society where power equals freedom, and you escaped, you could have done anything, but you chose to go to Beacon, to train to hunt monsters for possibly the rest of your life. I didn't ask how you were raised, I asked what drives you to be a Hunter."

I stopped, my knives stopped spinning, my whip faded, I stopped, and I turned to Oobleck, confused. "I am afraid that I don't have an answer for you." I looked down, and for the first time ever I thought about what I wanted from life, what freedom meant to me.

Then a Beowulf charged into my section of the kill line, and I moved back into the fray, putting self-doubt to the side, missing the look Oobleck sent my way, a mixture of pity, and concern, as he muttered again "Hmm."

* * *

As day began to fade into night, and our count spiraled into the hundreds, I heard Oobleck announce, "Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." He throws his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it. "You four, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby."

As we walked into the husk of a building and after setting up cots, and starting a fire, Yang bemoans, "I can't believe we didn't find anything…"

Blake says, "We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"And 'Southwest of Vale'" I make air quotes with my knives, "Isn't exactly a small area."

Weiss come out of left field, "That's not what I meant."

Blake asks, "Huh?"

Weiss explains, "Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

Yang says, "Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know."

Blake says, "I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

I look around at the three, "He threw all of us for a loop, huh?"

Yang says, upbeat, "Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?"

We all merely stare in silence.

Oobleck rushes into the room suddenly, "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

Ruby yells, "Fire!" and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei, "So... warm…"

Oobleck says, "Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

"I can handle it." I say, standing, "Experience and all that."

"No, this may go on for weeks, I feel it is best to save your talents for later in the week. You never know what is lurking around the bend."

Ruby raises her hand, answering, "In that case."

Oobleck rushes off, and Ruby gets up to go over to her lookout point.

Yang stops Ruby, asking, "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

Ruby answers, "Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!"

Without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way.

Yang looks disappointed, and Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat. Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep and Yang half-heartedly eats her dinner. Soon, all the four of us are on our backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

* * *

 **AN: I know this one's crazy long, and I apologize, but it attempts to make up for it taking so long. I also have a slight problem that Oobleck throwing doubts into whys and why nots of hunting on the** _ **first day**_ **of a search and destroy mission.**

 **AN2: Just in case anyone was wondering, yes, this is exactly what Obsidian did for months/years on end. It's one of the reasons I justify him being so good at combat.**

 **See you next time -V**


	14. The train and the breach

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 14: The _underground_ , underground crime syndicate, and the breach

* * *

 _Pyrrha Nikos: "They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity."_

* * *

After almost an hour of staring blankly at the ceiling, Yang asked, "Blake, are you awake?"

Blake whispers, "Yeah."

Yang asks, "Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?"

Blake guesses, "Maybe he was just curious."

Yang asks, "You think?"

Blake responds, solemnly "No."

Yang asks, "Weiss, are you awake?"

Weiss says, aggravated "Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

Blake quips, "That's putting it lightly."

I cough, "Blake, the passive aggression isn't helping."

Weiss coughs, "Regardless, that is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

Blake says, "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang says, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

Blake grows louder, "But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

I begin, "You both have a drive, and right now I admit, I am jealous. I always thought I had a goal, but when it came right down to it, I had turned away from that goal. I don't know what I should be striving for. I never really knew my mom, and I never found a banner I could stand behind. My goal was always to escape, to be free to go wherever, whenever the fancy struck me But that isn't a goal, it's not a plan, and it's not even truly an objective. It's a child's idea of freedom, one that I can't blindly follow anymore."

Yang continues, "I'm much the same I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

Weiss says, "Well, she's still just a kid."

I retort, "She is barely younger than us."

Blake finishes, "We're all kids."

Yang jokes, "Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth!"

I snark, "This was my childhood."

Blake sighs, "It's the life we chose."

Weiss says, "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want will have to come second."

After a restless several hours Yang began, "Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?"

Oobleck awakens, "What?"

Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

Yang asks, "Zwei?"

Blake asks, "What's going on?"

Oobleck demands, "Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble."

After going out and searching, we found a large sinkhole, and Yang yells, "Ruby's scythe!"

Blake says, "Oh no."

Weiss asks, "Do you think she fell?"

Oobleck, looks up, asking, "Fell?"

I point at the hole, and I ask, "Should I take us down?"

Oobleck looks down at the hole, and yells, "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

Blake asks, "What is it?"

Oobleck demands, "How could I be so stupid?!"

Yang asks, "Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?"

Oobleck says, "Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

Yang asks, "Doc, what are you saying?"

Oobleck explains, "My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

I ask, "So they were working in the caves?"

Oobleck explains, "No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

Yang askes, "An underground village?"

Oobleck explains, "In a manner of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there, we must find her…"

As we don't have another plan, I levitate the five of us down the hole in the ground. As we descend, we find some White Fang patrols. We quickly dealt with them, as we moved down the tunnels. Explosions rang out as my bolts of lightning burst forward, Yang firing shotgun shells, Weiss launching bolts of ice and Blake moving forward with her sword flashing. Professor Oobleck followed us holding Crescent Rose.

As the path opened up into a massive cavern, chasing the White Fang grunts that had attempted to stop us, we find a long visible train. We rushed toward the prone form of Ruby and the angry form of Torchwick, and I launched bolts of lighting to cover our approach. We can just hear Torchwick order, "Somebody kill her!"

Roman and the grunts that aren't hiding from my sweeping bolts of lightning, open fire toward Ruby as she rushes toward us. Ruby's escape is nearly interrupted by a foursome of White Fang, until Yang blows them all sky high.

As Ruby jumps into her arms, Yang yells, "Ruby!"

Weiss asks, "Are you okay?"

Ruby says, "I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there."

Blake demands, "What?!" as I hand Ruby Crescent Rose.

Ruby explains, "Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

Oobleck scoffs, "Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."

Roman's voice rings from the speaker system, "Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

We all pause, "I think that's what the train is for."

We all pause for another moment, looking at the train.

Ruby yells, "We need backup! I'll call Jaune!" As she tries, her Scroll flashes "Low Signal".

Ruby continues, "I can't get through!"

Weiss asks, "So, what do we do?

Oobleck: "I believe we only have one option…"

Ruby turns around, yelling, "We're stopping that train!"

We sprint after the train, and we jump onto one of the last cars. We remove the White Fang in the last cars and hop to the roof.

Oobleck demands, "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"

Weiss asks, "Err... Professor?"

Oobleck demands, "Doctor…"

Weiss points down into the train, "What's that?"

We all look down, "Weiss.." I begin calmly, "That is a large dust bomb."

We all cringe away from the hatch.

Ruby points forward on the train, "We've got baddies!"

Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train.

Oobleck says, "Well, I didn't expect them to go—"

The bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping.

Oobleck finishes, "—easy on us. Time to go!" He stands and points toward the next car.

As we start running away, Oobleck stops me.

Oobleck demands, "Obsidian! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

I nod and move the edge of the train car, draw Balta, aim, and suddenly the connection comes loose on its own.

I look, yelling, "It decoupled itself!"

Oobleck demands, "What?!"

Yang guesses, "I guess he really doesn't want us on this train."

As Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel.

Oobleck says, "That's not good…"

Ruby stands next to another open hatch, "Err, neither is this!"

Blake demands, "Another bomb?!"

Oobleck runs to the next train car, exclaiming, "No. No. No." he opens the hatch and looks in, then yells back to us, "They ALL have bombs!"

The bomb beneath us powers up and starts beeping, and the cart we're on detaches itself, forcing us to run to the next cart.

Yang demands, "This doesn't make sense!"

I turn around, feeling massive amounts of Grimm surging into action, confused.

More White Fang members are climbing the train and cautiously approaching.

One White Fang Member yells, "Get the humans!"

We jump forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Oobleck turns around and watches the detached train car explode. Only this time it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

Oobleck explains, "Oh, dear…"

The horde of Grimm begins advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

Oobleck yells, "He's leading Grimm to the city!"

Weiss demands, "What?"

Oobleck yells, "It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

Blake yells, "That's insane!" But I can feel them, tons of them approaching the train.

Another train car detaches itself.

Oobleck yells,"We have to hurry!" He gestures to Yang, Weiss, Blake and I, "You four, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

Ruby, "What about us?"

Oobleck says, "We're going to stop this train."

The four of us drop into the train, and Yang says, "I guess this is what we trained for."

Weiss reaches into her pouch and tosses Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials.

Weiss explains, "Here, this should help you."

Blake slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the four of us charge forward. As we do, a blow rocks the train, and a massive Deathstalker falls, climbing onto the back of our car. "Go, I can handle this." I call, as I level Balta, firing a bolt of lightning, and charging. It snaps at me, and I morph my arm and leg as it clamps down onto me, stopping it cold. I stab forward, getting Balta shoved in its eye. I hold, and I fire a bolt into it, killing it, as it falls, I reach out, and summon Balta back, as I let off slashes of electricity, knocking back our faster stragglers, and I advance to the next car.

I see a woman, with a long red sword standing over Yang, the White Fang's signature mask. I growl, "Get away from her." I fire forward, bolts of lightning, fire and ice all mingling together, and she stops all of it cold with a slash of her sword and looks over me. I feel the same fear that the woman in the hall inflicted but infinitely worse.

I pause, and she dashes forward I bring Balta up to defend at the last second, and it doesn't work. Her swords pushes Balta down, and it slams into my shoulder like a truck. I drop under the force of her blow, and roll backward, bring everything I can forward, invisibly. I charge forward, slashing a wave of fire, and sprinting through it, Diva morphing into my pistol as she bring her sword up to block Balta's overhead strike. Diva slips up, and fire point black into her jaw. Her aura flutters badly under the onslaught. She steps back and slashes forwards, a arc of fire sweeping toward me with a vengeance. I draw Balta and try to replicate my feat of consuming fire, from my first fight with Yang. It succeeded slightly, but not nearly enough, and the force of the fire throws me toward the back of the train.

As I stand back up she draws a new sword, an ominous white, and as she swings it, the darkness in the room bends away from, and I know I had stepped in something messy.

She dashed forward, faster than before, and swings for my head, and I bring up both Balta and Diva to stop her swing and she knocks me down. As I roll back up, morphing Diva back into a sword, and she continues to pursue. Her sword swings toward my head, and I keep Diva and Balta between her blade and me.

As she moves forward, slashing downward, I bring my swords up to try and stop her, and again she cuts right through them. I feel the blade dig into my aura again, and while before the blade was painful, this time it burned. I leap back, the sting in my shoulder and a whiff of smoke curling from my shoulder. She pauses and I drop Diva, the pain ringing through my shoulder. I gasp and after a moment she demands in a voice almost familiar, "What are you?"

I look up, grabbing my shoulder. "What is that sword?"

She looks down, a strange emotion spilling from her, pride and terror, "This is one of the largest collections of light dust on Remnant." she said, pride in her ominous voice, "I had to rob nearly a dozen SDC trains to get this much."

I curse, light dust? Of all the things in the world that she could use. Just the most potent dust on Remnant, one known for causing Grimm pain.

She moves forward, holding up her sword, "What are you."

I sprint forward, hooking her sword in the altering form of Diva and Balta. At the base of her blade, Diva sits and I fire all 5 remaining charges, severing the white blade from its handle, and knocking her back. I look down, the blade shattered, the cylinder blasted apart. I grieve for a moment, then I remove the white blade from Balta, and grasp the bottom, holding it out, "I am Obsidian Sinclair, and I refuse to let you crash this train."

"You're with her then?" She asks slowly, drawing another blade, a bright red one, nearly glowing with power.

I sheath the white blade, and level Balta again, "Yes, and whatever you did to her, I intend to inflict on you."

I level Balta and send beams of fire and lightning interwoven with shards of ice. She backsteps for a moment, deflecting everything I can throw at her. She snarks, "Well, at least I can say you started it." I pause, and she bolts forward again, striking hard and fast.

Using Balta as best as I can, grasping it with both hands for better leverage, I defended myself from the onslaught of blows. She swings again and again, faster and harder than I could even retaliate against. She swings up and in overhead sweeping blows and jabs at, a speed I couldn't hope to match. She slowly cut through my remaining aura, blow after blow chunk by chunk. I continue to fall back, and as she rains through my staunchest defenses. Her fiery sword striking harder than I could have imagined.

I backpedale, repeatedly, steering the fight away from Yang, and to keep myself from being bisected. I step back, again and again, morphing my legs for speed, my arms for strength, and my knives striking with all the power I can muster, before being shattered by the force of her fiery blade. I retreated to the previous car, Balta gathering nicks aplenty as my aura retracted from its edge, moving to preserve me.

I gather parts of the train, as a shield against her fire, but it seemed to intensify at the slightest hint of metal, melting it nearly instantaneously. As we back into the open car further behind, I sprout my wings, giving her the first pause of the day. I lift up, and launch plumes of feathers, doing my best to impale her with the impossibly hard rachis of my feathers, to drown her in fire and lightning and ice. I let loose with everything I could muster, and she all but ignored it, her sword flashing. Worse, she was deflecting pulses of fire, lightning, and shards of ice with with her damned hand.

As she adapted to me, hovering about, she unleashes arks of fire, and despite my best efforts, she hits me with one of her massive swaths of fire. The force behind it knocks me back and forced me to drop Balta. My broadsword clatters to the tracks and falls into the darkness. The second and third waves of fire shredded the rest of my aura, and my wings, I crashed on the train and as I look up, the women is standing there. As she moves, I dig to the very bottom of my bag of tricks for one that I have been hesitant to use. Primarily because it requires standing very still, and I still couldn't figure out why it worked for my Grimm, but not for me.

And a secondary, smaller, relatively unimportant, entirely unrelated, and entirely secondary reason: Pyrrha doesn't exactly approve that I invented it.

I turn invisible. The woman stops and looks where I was kneeling just a second before, and the moment she looks away, I strike, my arm morphing into a Deathstalker tail, and moving to slam into her arm. Her flaming sword intercepts me, and without my aura… my hand impaled itself on her sword. I quickly pulled my hand back, as a scream ripped its way from my throat. I slam back into view as I cradle my newly split hand.

I feel instinct surge within me and I jump sideways, catching myself on now visible geist hands, and roll into the wall of the train. She looks into the distance, as a red oval appears, and as she steps into it, she calls, "For someone so rash, you are rather weak." and disappears into the red-orange circle.

I pause for a moment, kneeling on the ground, my hand in shambles, my arms, and legs looking like I got into a fight with the wrong side of a lit keg of burn dust, my wings shredded down to a skeletal outline. My original sword, Diva, lying in a shattered mess on the floor near Yang. Balta lying somewhere down the tracks, the Grimm and several cave-ins behind me. Every single one of my daggers shattered, lying in black, formerly molten heaps.

I push myself up, my geist hands visibly forming crutches under my arms. I walk back into the room where I left Yang to see her standing up. She asks as she stands, a bit horrified, "What the hell happened to you?"

I groan slightly, and I point to the top of the train. "We need to go."

We move slowly toward the front of the train and climb to the roof joining our team. The pain involved with retracting my wings or fixing my hand at the moment would be far too much, regardless of the horrified gasp from the other three.

We all see the rapidly approaching bulkhead cutting the rails from the city, and Yang asks, "What do we do?"

Weiss responds by creating an icy wall around us to shield us from the blast. She is far more successful than I could have been at the moment.

* * *

We wake shortly after the crash to the sound of a code red alarm. As I wake, I can feel the Grimm on all sides, as my senses come back in full, unrestrained in my possibly concussed state, I can feel _everything_. The rage, the anger, the confusion, the _**hunger**_. As it all flows in, I realize I can't stop it. Nearly the whole city was losing it in sync, the Grimm were approaching what can only be described as ecstatic. The emotions, the oppressive emotions, even as four bright spots of determination burn into reality around me, I couldn't tune it all out. I couldn't tune _any_ of it out.

The King Taijitu just before me roars, an attempt at intimidation. It fails. It just serves to pop the powder keg that has built inside of me, and I turn my nearly glowing solid red eyes to the snake, and I roar, less a human war cry, and more an animalistic demand.

Unbeknownst to me, or even my teammates, my eyes developed a deep, darker-than-black center and a hazy black ring at the edges as I did do.

I stalked forward, the Grimm seemingly giving me passage, backing away, as I place my hand onto the King Taijitu, a series of vivid red lines branch out from my hand into the massive snake, something the girls hadn't seen yet, and as it reaches the head, the snake thrashed, and it begins to dissolve like killed Grimm do. But instead of dispersing into black smoke, it seemed to curl back into the snake, and as the snake dissolved, the snake became lighter, reaching a bone white as it visibly separated from the ground. Then, in a instant, my hand seemed to expand, as the white, still shrinking ball begin to smoke a white color and pierse into my hand. In an instant and blink of black energy, my wings grew to their previous state, my hand healed, and I seemed to lighten overall, just a shade.

I stood tall, the emotions somehow seemingly to multiply, and I cried out for it to just " _ **STOP**_!"

* * *

In that instant, across Vale, and for miles beyond, every Grimm stopped. Stopped moving, stopped attacking, just stopped. Those fighting Hunters and Huntresses, those pursuing civilians, even those approaching the city from underground all just stopped, and looked a certain square in central Vale.

Another being stopped, mid word. Far away, in a land Obsidian would only recognize from the oldest of Grimm, a women stopped. She turned as well to Vale, and for a moment, a smile played on her lips, them a scowl of rage, as the location and the timing connected, as one word screamed out in her mind, _Ozpin._

* * *

❅Weiss❅

I stood, quietly looking at my teammate, equal parts awe and terror at the power he just displayed. He healed himself by consuming a King Taijitu, he called out a command and Grimm around Vale listened. Weiss looked down at Myrtenaster, and for the very first time I asked myself, truly asked myself if I trusted Obsidian, and the power he could wield. I looked to Blake, looking down at Gambol Shroud, seemingly the same question crossing her mind. I turned to my left, Ruby, not Yang looking down at their weapons, but fear naked in their eyes, almost hiding a iode of inadequacy. In that moment, my fear shifted, and I knew that I could trust him, but for how long would he be willing to deal with me, with any of us, he had Pyrrha, who could hold her own, he had Ruby, who he was shaping into a living weapon. Even Jaune was improving under his outsider, noninvasive method of pushing him to be good enough to even bother actually training. Something he hadn't even offered us. I looked up as I heard him growl again, rage burning through every sound emanating from him, and power rushing from every cell of his being, " _ **DIE**_ _!_ "

* * *

Around Vale, every creature of anonymity who had looked toward the _voice_ died. Disintegrated in that moment. Hunters looked toward where they had looked, Oobleck specifically looked, and a frown graced his lips for a moment, as he began to walk, calling Zwei to follow. The Atlesian Knights that had begun to drop from Atlesian Dreadnoughts and strike craft alike began to patrol for threats.

* * *

Cinder

I looked to the direction the pain in my hand pointed, and I could feel a presence similar to the mistress. Equal parts fear and curiosity overtook me as we watched Grimm disintegrate en-mass, the pain in my hand growing. For a moment it was nearly unbearable, then it abruptly stopped. I turned to Mercury and Emerald, "Let's go, Roman needs his _escort_."

* * *

I very slowly recalled my wings, and my more obvious features, only moments before JNPR dropped from the sky. I turned and saw them, and looked to my team. The fear present in all eight almost forced me to step back, I looked down, and for a moment began to wonder what I was becoming, before I heard Yang quip, "Well, had I know you could do that, I may have been a little less productive yesterday, y'know fighting all those Beowulves?"

I hear a slight guffaw from Ruby, as Blake asks almost calmly, the fear dissipating in all eight of them, leaving something I am entirely unfamiliar with hanging in the air "Which part, the eating a Grimm thing or the Lord of Anonymity thing?"

I look up, panic and fear a the second part of her statement, and she realises that may have not been the best choice of words. The backstep I take, and the wide eyes seems to shake all four of them.

Ren comments, cutting through the bullbing tension, "I want to know how a simple search and destroy turns into a Grimm invasion on central Vale."

"Well, you see there were these…" Ruby begins, and we all laugh at her storytelling. Knowing that this day is only going to get longer.

* * *

 **AN: So, I am going to cut the chapter here, mostly so I can get it out soon. Some comments I want to make here and now.**

 **Raven is an experienced huntress, and a certified badass. I feel the need to explain, Obsidian is the best in his grade,** _ **maybe**_ **the second years barring the prodigies like CFVY, for the simple reason that while they trained in safe (For hunters) conditions, he was performing what is essentially search and destroy missions for a decade. He has equal field experience to most people a year or three out of Beacon can equate to, and his semblance is possibly the most fundamentally versatile of anyone in first year. Raven has both similar pre-Beacon experience, but has a decade? More? After Beacon as a Bandit Chieftain. Killing** _ **Hunters,**_ **and Grimm, and looting towns, things that require even more skill and power than hunting simple Grimm. Obsidian is going to have problems fighting** _ **people**_ **for the rest of this story, because of one very simple reason.**

 **Aura/semblances. As I am going to demonstrate over the next several chapters these are super versatile, and due to the semblances physics breaking/bending properties, that I plan to abuse, are even worse.**

 **No, this isn't him spiraling out of control with his Grimm powers. I plan to get far more in depth with how his powers work later, and if Rooster Teeth changes how Grimm work, I will change how he works*. His powers over Grimm aren't something he has ever felt comfortable using, nor experimenting with. Creating one or a dozen of loyal Grimm, he tried that, but when Pyrrha disagreed, I stopped that, because he doesn't have the drive to do that, he feels it is wrong, this was saving people from Grimm, and as such allowable, but he is terrified of being associated with actually** _ **being**_ **a creature of Grimm, as such 'Lord of Anonymity' isn't something he would respond well to. **Shameless cross promotional plug warning** I have some of this detailed over in Reclaiming in Black, but both stories are going to have it eventually.**

 ***But there are limits) [Like he has an aura because he was born with the ability to Grimm-out, not having it grafted onto a stump of an arm.]**

 **Weiss's abandonment-ish issues. This has been coming for a while, for me anyway, and season 5 segmented it for me, Weiss has issues with people leaving her, much like Yang and Ruby do, but thinks about it differently. Her mom was all but forced by her father, and given the Winter comment, so was she, but Weiss feels that were her fault for not being strong enough to keep then in her life. It all but says as much in** _ **Mirror Mirror 1**_ **. And her independent creed in the season 4 song** _ **This Life is Mine,**_ **was to stop letting Jacques control how she lived, because of her friends, and I think, her family. This is not going to be a romantic relationship, this is going to be much more of what Yang and Ruby have than what Ren and Nora have.**

 **See you next time-V**


	15. Training Daze (R&W)

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 15: Training Daze (R&W)

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the wait. But it is a two parter.**

* * *

Professors Port, Oobleck, and Goodwitch came to the breach site. The nine of us have a less than believable story, consisting of one half, 'We got here and they were all dead! We swear!', and the other half, the 'Well we were on the train when it crashed, and then there were Grimm, and then there weren't.' We could all honestly say however, we had no damn idea what happened.

As the Atlesian Knights arrested Torchwick, we all heard him tell Emerald and Mercury, " Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." As the Atlesian Knights move him to the airship, we all hear him continue, "He-hey, watch the hat!"

We get a ride back to Beacon with one of the airships, and after they drop us off, we sit by the edge, watching the Atlassian Dreadnoughts float over Vale.

Yang begins, "Well, we did it."

Blake says, "We did it."

Weiss responds, "If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed."

I look around and ask, "Wasn't our mission to clear Mountain Glenn from Grimm?"

Yang continues, "Ya, an army of Grimm invaded Vale. I wouldn't count on it."

Ruby continues, "Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was."

I ask, "Which one, the one with the fireballs from when you first met Torchwick, the Tri-Color girl from when he fought us using a stolen Paladin, or today when a scary women cut Yang and me to ribbons."

Yang looks confused at me, "I fought Tri-color girl."

I look at her, she looks at me, the rest are looking at us confused. I ask slowly, "Tall, slightly more so than you, black hair, Grimm mask, Katana? No?"

Yang pulls a worn photo out of her wallet, and Blake and Ruby both gasp slightly, "Her?"

I look down, and see a woman's face I don't recognize, but an outfit, and hairstyle I definitely do. "Yep."

Yang punches me off the cliff and four gasps ring out, as I float there, about a foot from the cliff. I float back to my seat, snarking "She was standing over your unconscious body, with a White Fang mask on, and a sword. I assumed the worst." I pause, "That would explain her quip about me starting it."

"It does sound like an uncomfortable situation." Blake finishes.

A long pause permeates the group, until Weiss says, "Well, not every adventure has a neat and tidy ending."

Blake continues, "We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of."

Ruby says, "Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them."

Yang lies down on her back, "Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go, team, alright, good job... So, what now?"

Weiss slowly remarks, absentmindedly, "Well we could train, but someone hasn't given us the chance to." a little pettiness coming out in her voice.

Yang turns to ask, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean…" She yells, at Yang "That someone seems to ignore us entirely, and trains with his girlfriend and her lousy team." she finishes and looks down, studiously avoiding my gaze.

I look to Weiss, "Weiss, do you have something to say?"

She pauses, before beginning, "I have hoped for months, ever since JNPR began training with you, that you would offer to work with us, that you would walk in, and say 'You know what, I shouldn't only train someone else's team, I should help my own team as well.'"

I pause, looking over the four, seemingly all feeling the same way, and I realize, "I…" I began.

"No, you…" Weiss began.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to." I say, concern creeping into my voice. "Whenever I brought up helping them, you felt… something… I wasn't and still don't know what, but fear or angry and I didn't want to offend by offering to help."

"Offend!" Weiss demanded.

"Yes." I defend, "Offend. I tried my best to avoid conversations that brought up negative emotions in any of you. Each and every time I brought up training, negativity shot up, and so I avoided the conversation. I thought you say me, working with JNPR and… I don't know what I thought. But I wouldn't, couldn't, risk losing the friendship I had with any of you."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"All day, every day, as a short range, it has been expanding, but day one, about 9 feet, I could feel every emotion, all of them. It's one of the reasons I staunchly stopped Weiss from talking about the White Fang or Faunus, it brought up negative emotions in her, fear that lead to anger, Blake's pain and loathing and angry and betrayal and a myriad of others, Ruby and Yang's disappointment. It was a mess, and one of the reasons why I tried to smother those conversations. I also smothered the occasional SDC conversation for much the same reasons. I didn't want my team angry at each other."

Four faces, slightly shocked until Yang asks, "How far…"

"Yesterday, maybe a mile. Now?" I say, looking over at Vale, "Further, much further."

Weiss asks, "Why couldn't you risk alienating us."

"I have made eight friends in my life." I say slowly, "RWBY and JNPR. The eight of you are the only people in my entire life I could open up to even slightly."

"Surely your parents…" Yang began.

"Single mother, no aunts or uncles, she died when I was four." I say, quickly, and sorrowfully.

Another short pause, until Ruby tackle/hugs me, and we almost tumble off the cliff.

"So the training thing…" Weiss continues, after pulling us back from the ledge.

"In Spartum," I say, and I hear four groans, "Yes, yes, I grew up in hell, we all know that. But, _there_ , children grew up "learning", hear getting beat over the head with, you either do it yourself, or you ask a superior."

"I fail to see why…" Weiss continues.

"Weiss, if Jaune were in Spartum, as he is today, _he_ isn't bad enough that I would consider offering to teach him. Generally speaking, It would be kinder to buy him life insurance and toss him in the forest."

"That a messed up analogy." Yang says.

"The mercy package was a real thing when I left." I say, resignation flooding my voice.

"Damn." Yang said, to the ashen faces of the rest of the team.

"I wouldn't offer to help anyone train. Where I come from it is the highest insult that can be levied. I offered to help Ruby experiment with her own speed, but I had the track for...other things." I finish lamley.

The four look at me, confused, "What?" Blake asks.

"I'll show you tomorrow, provided none of you have a problem with bugs." I say. "Then we could train, if you wanted." I said, with a slight flinch.

"That sounds like aplan." Weiss said as we all stood, and we walk back to the room.

* * *

The next day, after a brief session with Oobleck telling us how we are going to make up missing the rest of the week-long session in Mountain Glenn, we went into the forest, bringing JNPR with us.

They were all shocked by what they discovered, my experiments with both my abilities and the abilities of Grimm.

I had a lot of explaining to do to Pyrrha afterward.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Ruby asked a very important question. "So, your swords…"

I pause, my smile fading, "Their umm, they're gone."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping you and Weiss would help with that when we aren't training." I said.

Weiss looks up, confused, "Why?"

"I was going to make 2 swords, one mechanical, and I need Ruby's help with that one, and one a dust focus, and I was hoping that you would help me with that." I explain, gesturing for them to follow.

Ruby asked as we approached, "Why don't you make it like you did Balta and Diva?"

"Ruby, you looked at Balta and Diva right? How many moving parts did they have?" I ask.

"They must have had some for the…" Ruby began.

"Not should, did?" I ask slowly.

She paused, Weiss looked at her confused, Ruby said, "I don't know… it just…"

"Worked. A smaller part of my abilities was that I could demand it form together, and split apart, and it just would." I explained, summoning a piece of paper, ripping it in half, and weaving it back together. "It takes some effort with a thing I am not familiar with, but with something I knew well? It took no effort at all. This time, I want to make weapons that aren't just Grimm material, I want real, hunting tier weapons." As we arrived at the armory, and on the displays for blueprints, I called up the rough sketches I had of Balta and Diva.

"I made Diva in three days of desperation, after I lost my previous sword fighting Grimm, I needed it fast, and the design reflected that it moved how I wanted it to move, because it only had 1 moving part, the chamber, the rest was me shaping the blade into what I needed it to be for a gun. Balta was two smaller swords that I forged individually, one containing all the fire dust I could afford that day, one all the ice dust I could afford about a week later."

Weiss looked in on the design for Balta, and asked, "High purity, especially for weapons, is very expensive, I can't imagine that you could get much, especially after you told us about your situation."

"It would have been much more expensive if I used S class dust. I could afford B." I explain.

Weiss pauses, "Your swords were forged with B class dust?" She chokes out.

"Yah…" I trail off.

"Your sword was capable of some of the most potent dust glyphs I have ever seen. The power behind the swords you demonstrated was levels beyond anything I could manage with similar mass, or volume, even in crystals!" Weiss begins.

I interrupt, "Weiss, when forged into a receptive material, what amplification factor per percentage can Dust expect with say… Grimm materials?"

She stops cold. "Steel is currently the most potent medium for dust infusion at a three percent improvement per percentage, cutting off at an equal split, efficiency fails to improve remarkably until above ninety percent for channeling." She looks at me, "What are your materials?"

"It varies on density and internal orientation, but Balta had six up to seventy-five percent, and a measurable three-fourths of a percent." I say, letting her mind spin.

She looks back to my design and noted the dust I measured out. "You used those properties specifically, you had seventy-five percent Grimm in your blade, and it had a one hundred percent efficiency in casting and a three hundred percent amplification of dust resources, but that would be low class S scale, not the rediculous level you had."

"I said seventy-five percent, not the fifty of steel." I said.

"Four hundred and fifty percent." Weiss said, thinking, "That would be the S class purity that you demonstrated."

Ruby cut in, "Could that also work for charge dust?"

I turn, "Yes, why?"

Ruby looked at the design for Balta and asked slowly, "You were going for a mix between a Mistrali, and a Vacuan broadsword, right."

I pause, and smile, "Yes, the Vacuan was too thick, and the Mistrali was too short. Why?"

"I think I know how we're going to make you a gun, and it's going to be fantastic!" She opened a new blueprint, and began to work, at a speed only she could keep up with.

As she worked, editing and designing something interesting from the words I can actually pick up, I turn to Weiss and say, "So I was thinking of using the white dust I acquired from the train, and my unique properties, and have dust chambers like yours, to make a dual precision and power casting instrument." I turn, and use the board to draw a short sword, that transforms into a spear and designated the dual elemental slots. "So, is this good?" I ask.

"Well," Weiss begins, taking up the pen, and as she explained the ins and outs of dust casting weaponry, I realize something.

As she finished redesigning the weapon, I say slowly, "I made a mess creating Balta."

"Given the design, you showed me, yes, but we are going to make a weapon the envy of casters everywhere."

"Thank you, both of you, I never knew any of this."

"Welcome!" Ruby calls, before returning to the design.

"You are welcome." Weiss says.

I look over the design, "I can fabricate this myself, so, what did you want to go over personally."

"I...don't know. Whatever you consider a priority." Weiss said.

"Get Myrtenaster. I'll hit one or two general topics today." We go, leaving the overhyped Ruby there to finish her design.

We walk to the training ring and I explain, "First, we are going to cover defence. Your only strategy at present is avoidance and the occasional parry, so we're going to work on that, then…" I pause, thinking aloud, "Range is good, offense is light, light but good, I obviously can't teach you anything about dust…" I pause, again, and a lightbulb goes off, "Your semblance?" I turn, asking, "What is your semblance?"

She pauses, doubt flooding her, and I continue, "I've don't think I've ever seen you use it, or have I?"

She curls more into doubt, and begin to speak, "It's a family semblance, and I… can't use it."

I pause, stopping her, "Weiss, I promise you that you can. Your semblance is just that. Yours. You can't be you incorrectly, you also can't use your semblance incorrectly. You can fail to know how your semblance works because even for family semblances, every member has a slightly different way of using it. You are you, not your sister, or anyone else."

She smiles, hope flooding her, and she strutted into the training hall.

I followed her, and began to speak, "Defensively speaking, you are the weakest on RWBY, Blake and Ruby's semblances allows for evasion on a scale you can't match, Yang is a defensive wall, and I have my armor to fall back on. You have the mobility of your glyphs… Weiss how do your glyphs work?"

She looks up, confused, "They redirect kinetic energy, and can apply different amplifiers, and multipliers to the force present. Why?"

"Put a glyph up, empowering energy away from you, toward me." I say, creating a dense mace behind me.

Her glyph pops up, rotating in place, and asks, "Why wo…" I swing the mace as hard and fast as I can manage, and it bounces out of my hands, clattering across the floor, and dissolving.

The glyph knocked me backward, almost all the way across the room, Weiss standing there in shock, demanded, "What was that?"

"Did you see what happened?" I ask, ecstatic.

"What?" She asked.

"Your glyph. It reflected the power of my swing, it rejected the force I put behind it, and then my power directly." I jump up, "You said your glyphs require little effort, just simple concentration, your Glyphs can act as a powerful defensive barrier, at least physically."

She pauses, then a smile blossoms over her face, and a cage forms around me, and she asks, "How powerful?"

I look around, and I grow dual sets of plate shields. Guarding my front and rear and lash out. My front and rear, shields absorbing the full force of the blows, bouncing back and forth, impacting the two barriers, after six jarring blows, the rear shatters, sending me headlong into the wall, embedding myself, I groan, "Uuuuuhhhh."

She looks shocked, she demands, "You didn't need to test it!" She runs up and pulls me from the wall.

"I really did." I sit up, uncurling from my ball, and stretch, "You needed to know the strength you have behind the glyphs if you are going to use them in combat." I stand, asking, "So, how much force will break those glyphs?"

"Six bounces, and the seventh failed completely." She said, looking down.

"Weiss, the power I was experiencing when I was between them was devastating." I wave my hand, and a small Beowulf grows out of the shadow cast. "Can you raise it again?"

She nods, and once the Beowulf was contained, I snapped, and it attacked. The first strike bounced, and after the second it just seemed to disintegrate.

"What happened?" Weiss asks.

"Standard Grimm particulates have little to no ability to absorb exterior kinetic force. The armor can take more, but your glyphs circumvent this by applying force to the entire body, even internally. The first strike probable killed it. The second just dissipates the dead material." I explain, before spawning a small Nevermore.

She does it again, just a wall between us, and the bird. It unleashes its feathers, and they ricochet and shred the Nevermore.

"Grimm are regularly seen to attack each other, as well as people. Species can exist in small packs when united by an Alpha. Nevermores are almost exclusively found alone unless they are nesting young. That defence, if you can sustain it among the hail, would be very useful."

I spawn a Geist, and she cages it again. Its hand passes through the glyph, much to her chagrin. She turns to me, and I explain, "Gheist can ignore stable passive aura, but are stopped by an active aura."

Weiss looks confused, and I explain, "Something I have discovered, is that a Geist can possess things with passive aura, but can't with active aura." I pause, thinking, "Active aura is the shield you use around yourself, and the energy preserving your weapon. Your clothes, due to the amount of time they spend around your aura have an imprint, but not enough to hold off a Geist." I point over to the creature, "The glyphs are passive aura until exposed to force, as the geist limbs don't have any mass, ergo any force, and therefore can pass through the glyph. If…" I see her point at the glyph, and the arm disintegrates, cut off from the mask. "Exactly that, it can stop a Geist from passing through."

I continue, "One other interesting fact about team RWBY was that all four of you have the active aura in your clothes. Only a few teachers have active aura running through their clothes."

I look to the clock on the wall, and say, "I think that's enough for today, I need to make sure Ruby doesn't do anything...overzealous."

* * *

We walked back into the shop, and Ruby was waiting by the printer, and that was possibly more concerning than seeing her work. As Weiss and I walked up, we heard the printer stop. Ruby turned, and called, "It just finished, come look!"

We walked over to her, and she held up a set of drawings and began explaining. "This is a broadsword, made to the exact specifications you gave before he left, long, sturdy and it morphs into a spark dust railgun. It-accepts-both-the-custom-rounds-that-he-used-for-Diva, and some-smaller-easily-manufactured-rounds-for-rapid-fire.A-set-of-secondary-rounds-for-larger-Grimm-without-using-the-larger-Diva-rounds-there-like-bullets-but-are-a-small-conductive-cores-with-a-shell-like-a-deathstalker's-tale-and…"

"Ruby!" I say, stopping her, "We can't understand you past your second acceleration."

She pauses, and blushes heavily, "Sorry."

"It's also a gun?" I finish, questioning, as I go to pick up the designs. As I look at them, I can see it forming, the concept of the weapon before me. I can see how my power flows through the blade.

"It looks amazing." I look through the pages; the detail, the care she had taken with each and every line drawn, the way it all flows together. "Thank you, Ruby."

She stands tall, "You're welcome."

I turn to Weiss, "I'll run Ruby through a couple things at the ring, and be back before dinner, can you tell Yang not to freak out?"

"Sure." She says, "And this?"

I snap, and the papers roll into a thin tube, and I create a tube for them to be safe inside. "I've got that covered."

I wave, and Ruby and I head for the ring in the forest.

As we walked out toward the ring, I begin to explain, "First, I wanted to thank you again for that amazing design."

She blushed slightly, "It's nothing."

"It's really not, I could never have designed something like this without your assistance. Secondly, I wanted to ask if there was anything you wanted to work on?"

She walks silently for a moment, and responded, "I think I wanted to work on my work with Crescent Rose, and you had questions about my speed, right?"

"Yah, so the scythe work first, then we can do a little with speed."

As we arrive I grow a staff about my arm and give it a blade equal to Crescent Rose, not as powerful, not even a nice blade, but enough for this.

I picked up Crescent Rose for a moment, familiarizing myself with how it was used, and I gave it back, concentrating on her style. I mirrored her stance, and explained, "We're going to duel, and you are going see your style, without your ammo support, and see the flaws in it, which should allow for you to improve. Ready?"

She nods, and I begin, her twirling blows raining down, as we both get slightly faster as we continue, me channeling my lack of biology, and her channeling her semblance. As rose petals begin to fall, I fall more and more behind. I fully shift to Grimm and she keeps accelerating until I leap back unable to even see her move.

I jump back, and we pause, and I gasp out, "Lets do speed, I can't handle that today."

We move over to the track, and I wave over to the end of the straightaway, and a line turns red. "I want you to try accelerating past what I can measure before hitting that line."

"I don't really...ummm…" Ruby looked at me and then the line.

"Ruby, activate your semblance. Accelerate yourself and then move." I encourage.

Ruby vibrated for a moment and then stopped, looking strained. Then ran toward the line and back with her usual flourish.

As she gets back, I give her a critical look. "So, what happened?"

"I tried to bring the speed, but it just...wumped." She made a hand gesture of running and then smashed it into her other hand.

I take a small step backward, looking at the track. I look at her again, my eyes taking their black halo again as I look into her aura, I can feel the speed and the power, but I can't quite feel how they work.

I sigh, "One more time, I don't want you to think of it as running super fast. I want you to try thinking of it as deciding you have the power to go faster, does that make any sense?"

"Nope!" Ruby says.

I wave, and two seats rise out of the ground, and I sit. "Ruby, do you know how I move faster?"

"Grimm legs?" She asks.

I smile, "Yes... Ruby, how do you think Hunters go faster than the standard person?"

"Aura."

"True. Now some hunters are faster than others, due to natural speed, preference, and aura." I explain, "Ren goes faster than Pyrrha due to his body and aura being built to go faster. I can outstrip both due exclusively to my extra-weirdness. You, however, are built for speed outside of anything we can even process. Your aura, your semblance, is built for it. Like most things build for speed; fighter jets, Beowulfes, bullets, you lack raw power. However, like all of these things, you don't need to be strong because you are fast. No huntsman alive has been recorded to dodge or outrun bullets. You can. I want to see you do so without needing a massive run-up. Do you understand?"

She looks at me, her mind whirling behind her gleaming eyes. "Ok." She says softly.

"Have you ever seen a fighter jet take off?" I ask.

"Nope!" She says, her happy demeanor returning.

"Well, when they take off and don't have much room..." I wave to the short distance to the line, "They are held in place until they get fast enough to not crash. I want you to imagine you are one of those fighter planes. Hold yourself in place until you hit a speed fast enough. Does that make sense?" I ask.

She nods, going back to the starting line, assumes a starting position, and begins vibrating. A low hum is barely audible, and then she takes off, moving nearly beyond my ability to feel. Then, almost as quickly as she began, she stops.

Unfortunately, she stopped trying to turn around and continued to move until she skids around the upper lip of the ring, and flies toward the clearing in the center.

I walk over, holding back a laugh, and help her out of her impact crater, saying finally, "So...you just made a crater with your face." She doubles over laughing, remembering the stupid name Jaune gave her on the first day of school.

I help her up, and on the way back asked, "So, you made me a railgun. Was that a subtle hint you want one too, or what?"

She looks up, her eyes turning to stars, "YES! Yesyesyesyesyes..." She disappears into the design room, and I vaguely hear the printer as I arrive.

She stands, sprints over, and says, her smile terrifyingly reminiscent of Nora's, and says, "High Impact Electrokinetic Anti-Material Sniper-Railgun and a Scythe." She holds out blueprints for a set of parts.

I look at the parts and a thought occurs. "Could you use the..." I check the description, "High Impact Electrokinetic Anti-Material Sniper-Railgun and a Scythe, to stop and turn?"

She looks down, her face contorting again into her 'design face' as I came to recognize it. She smiles, and take the plans from me so fast I actually feel friction from the paper, and starts mumbling about increasing the output even higher and reinforcing "her baby" and know I just made her day.

* * *

Over the next several months I spend quite a bit of time with Ruby and Weiss, working on their respective skills.

* * *

Weiss turns, sighing, and tossing her hand up in the air. "I can't do it!"

"Why not?" I ask calmly, not understanding why her knight or my copy were giving her problems. It wasn't size, it wasn't ability, but she just couldn't get them to appear.

"They're too strong." She says, and I freeze.

"Duh," I say aloud slowly.

"Well thank you for..." Weiss begins.

"You don't think you are strong enough to command them." I interrupt. She pauses, looks to comment and I continue, "I had the exact same problem early in my experiment with creating Grimm. I had to believe... No, I had to _know_ I was strong enough to both create and command the things I was creating. It was different for controlling other so I hadn't thought about it but that's it, you just said it!" I stand, pacing, and I snap, as A solid white paladin grows into existence, wicked broadsword in one hand, and a slightly yellow deathstalker claw in it's other.

It charges at her, and she initially lashes out with her newly upgraded Myrtenaster, and a bolt of lightning disarms it, and a glyphs cylinder disintegrates it.

She turns to me pissed, "What was..."

I interrupt, "You're mad. Fine. Bring it back!" I demand. And she does.

She twists Myrtenaster, creating a huge summoning glyph between us and out of it the wicked form of the Grimm paladin springs forth, swinging in a crushing overhead arc, and I let it. It slams me into the ground, and then its backhand sends me crashing into and through, the wall behind us.

Weiss gasps and runs over only to find me laughing hysterically.

She punches me on the shoulder and I stop laughing as a gasp of pain rips through me again, "Don't hit..." I stop to slowly stand, "me..." I cough, "Your guardian demon shattered my aura."

"Then you shouldn't have just stood there and taken it you...you...you dolt!" She yells.

"Still think you aren't strong enough to summon one aura-less copy of me?" I cough, smirking.

She pauses, and goes even paler than normal, and turn back to the hole in the nearly indestructible wall of the training room. The one she made by smashing me through it. She twisted Myrtenaster again, and a small glyph forms. Out of it, a white and blue version of me stands, a dozen visible hands grow from his shoulders and fingertips, and I laugh, "So you can't make invisible Grimm parts. Looks like I..." The hands turn invisible as she turns her smug visage to me. "Well damn."

* * *

After months of steady progress, Ruby got her 'jumpstart' to work, and she was near instantaneous in getting up to a speed that was horrifying. We also discovered that when you get fast enough...well...

I felt myself fall to the ground, somehow still calm, looking over at my severed lower half. I crawled over on my remaining arm and felt the mass rejoin the rest of my body. I slowly stood, a visible white line crossing from my right shoulder to just below my left arm. I concentrated and it faded. I looked over to Ruby, and we silently agreed never to speak of this event. _Ever_.

* * *

 **AN: This is the first of 2 or 3 chapter like this, as this one was long, and I am going to go into more depth for some of the other characters who don't have pre-built arcs.**

 **AN2: This is just another hint that Obsidian is something above human and grimm. I will cover this some more later, but for now…**

 **Signing off - V**


	16. Training Daze (BYRNJ)

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 16: Training Daze (BYRNJ)

* * *

 **AN: The progression is both fast and terrifying. You have been warned**.

* * *

While working with Ruby and Weiss, I ensured that I also took time to work with Blake and Yang.

Yang's training evolved from three simple questions that I would soon discover had horrifying consequences.

* * *

I took Yang aside after one training period and we went to the training room.

The first question was answered nearly instantaneously and she quickly perfected the consequence. "So Yang. You get mad and then catch fire. Do you need to catch fire, or can you control that?"

She paused and looked at me confused. "What?"

I explain, "When you get angry you catch fire. I was wondering if you can just not catch fire."

She looked at me again, "Why wouldn't I want to catch fire?"

"Because if the fire isn't just streaming from your hair, maybe you can light something more useful on fire. Namely your fists." I explain bluntly.

She looks pleased with that thought, and then I throw gasoline on it. "And maybe you can just launch fire from your hands."

She states, "That sound impossible."

"Only if you don't have the mental discipline to contain your power." I snark, and she slowly grows angrier.

I nod slowly, and she finally lights up. I reach out telekinetically grabbing her clothes and demand, "Finally! Now contain the blaze, and see if you can hit me with your fire from..." I turn, avoiding a plum of fire heading for my face. I spend the next half an hour avoiding her increasingly accurate and colorful blasts of fire. Then she pauses and smiles.

"Destructo Disk." She says calmly and forms her auratic fire, which had taken a golden glow that isn't even slightly natural, into a solid meter of glowing frisbee. I dodge her disk, only to take the second one directly to the chest.

I fall backward, highly aggravated at the trick. As I stand, I see her create another disk of fire, her hair only having a trivial glow to it compared to before, and I decide to show off a tad. She tosses the third disk and I simply hold out my hand. As it gets close, I reach out again and catch the disk midair. The look on her face was priceless.

* * *

Working with Blake was different than anyone else on team RWBY. As I worked with her she proved to have a reliable answer to almost everything I could dish out. Her nearly unprecedented agility and her ability to dodge anything that wasn't invisible was amazing. Then it hit me. Literally.

I swung Fóvos and she clicked her gun. I knew something bad was going to happen. Then Blake blinked and a fiery version of her appeared, my sword through its chest. Then is moved, striking me with its fiery copy of Gambol Shroud. I paused.

I sheathed Fóvos and I turned asking, "You can command them?"

Blake pauses, her ears twitching with concentration, and says, "Slightly."

I walk over, "How?"

"When I shift from them, I can give simple commands." She says, and she looks up then her ears flatten. The smile that the girls had come to associate with experiments stretched across my Grimm features.

"What kind of commands?" I ask, a chuckle bubbling through my voice.

She explained, some fear and confusion in her posture, but mostly a concealed sense of adventure. "Single sword slashes, simple movement, things like that."

"What happens when you try more complex commands?" I ask, thinking back to my early experiments with Grimm.

"They don't do anything, or begin and then stop." She says.

"Tell one to walk over to me." I reach out to feel her aura and her clone.

As she does, I feel it move, and slowly draw aura until it suddenly stops. After a moment it fades, and Blake says, "See?"

"Concentrate on what you want it to do." I reach out again and feel the aura copy itself into the shadow. It made it exactly the same distance. I frown, and ask, "How many can you produce?"

Blake tilts he head, and says, "I don't know, they aren't effort intensive."

I smirk again, "One more time." This time I feel it form and push a little bit of my aura into it. Its form stabilizes slightly but goes exactly the same distance.

I frown, "So it's not power, then..." I think, and realize that it may well be the same thing holding Weiss back. "How long do you think they last?"

"A second or two." She says, and I realize something. It's not complexity or distance, it's her.

"One more time, I think I can stabilize it long enough to reach me." I say, lying right to her face.

She looks skeptical and I continue, "Blake, I project invisible hand capable of catching fire, and bullets. I think I can help you with your shadow projections." I emphasize the point by letting the dozen or so hands I have hovering about become visible for a moment, and her doubt fades.

She concentrates for a moment and the clone makes it all the way over and as it slashes, fades. She asks, slight shock in her voice, "What did you do?"

"Not a damn thing." I say, my experimenter smile back, "I just convinced you that I was."

She looks struck, and then angry, "Why lie to me?"

I wave to where the clone stood just a moment before, "To experiment. You believed it would make it to me, that it could accomplish complex tasks. And then it did."

She looks away, and then back, "It did." Then another clone appears, and sprint over, before slapping me across the face. "Don't lie to me again."

I smirk, "Unless it will improve your progress."

Another clone runs over, and slaps me, to both of our amusement.

* * *

My second question for Yang was inspired by a class in dust usage and the questions about universal forces; specifically gravity.

I took Yang aside again and straight up lied to another of my teammates, "Yang, I am going to push against you, just slightly, to test your Semblance's sensitivity." I reach out my hand and move a force measurement plate, one specifically used to test bombs.

She activates her semblance, and for a moment looks confused, then, seeing the smirk on my face, put there specifically to motivate her, she closes her eyes, and stretches her power, and then sighs.

"Now, I want to track how much force you actually absorb, so deactivate or dissipate or whatever you call it, and punch the plate. Then after say a full second of you semblance, OK?" I say, slight disappointment building in the mad scientist portion of my brain.

She hit with almost 4300 newtons of force. After one second of trying, she hit with exactly 4300 newtons. It didn't grow at all.

She turns slowly to me, asking, "So what force were you putting on me?"

"None." I say, sighing.

"I didn't grow any, did I?" She asks.

"Nope."

"What were you trying to do?" She asks.

"See if you can absorb gravity."

She frowns, and I smirk, "No gravity punch for you." She responded with a rainbow fireball.

* * *

After several more weeks, Blake's clone could do any number of things, and last for hours after deployment. That alone was incredible progress. About a month and a half after that revelation, another question occurred during a spar.

I slashed at her, and her clone sprung into existence catching my blade, while she went up to hit me from above. I moved a set of knives to intercept her, and the clone in front of my dissipated, and Blake formed another. However what struck me was the delay between the creation of the one above and the dissipation of the clone in front of me. I sheath my sword, and call over to Blake, "Can you have more than one clone?"

She pauses, sighs, and asks, "Is this going to be another experiment?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." I say, my now infamous smile spreading. "So, can you have more than one?"

"No." She says.

"You said that you couldn't have one that does complex commands. You were sure of it. Now you're sure you can't have more than one?" I ask, and she looks to the clone she had left above me.

"I don't..." She began, "I don't think can."

"So you can't," I begin slowly. "Because once again, you believe you can't"

She looks up, the growing defiance in her eyes reassuring. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Create more than one?"

"How?"

"Well, we could work on creating more than one at a time, or we could work on creating one after another, what would you like to do first?" I ask.

Blake pauses, her ears twitching, "Two at the same time." she breathes out softly, and she concentrates. Two creations burst forth from her, branching in two different directions. I reach out, and as I touch them, I feel them dissipate under my touch.

"See, I..." She begins.

"Nope, I touched them too hard and dissipated them," I explain. "Try again."

She does, and this time I push aura into them and they feel normal, and complete the route to me. I dissipate my support, and they shatter. "Put more energy into them." I say calmly.

She does, with a very small drop in her aura, she creates two more shadows, both much more powerful than I had anticipated. They attack, and I impale one. It keeps moving, and Blake gasps as they both fade.

"Maybe not so much?" I say humorously.

She created another set, ones that feel normal, and ones that act normal as well. She pushes, and the two coming dissipate and three spring from her.

"Good, good." I say, trying not to laugh, but a slight cackly bleeding through, "Try supporting more than one at a time."

She creates one, and it hovers by her, and then with concentration, she begins to form another, and as the one next to her begins to fade, I push just enough aura to maintain it. Then she creates another, and then another, until a solid six of her stand in a circle. Then the original dissipates, and I comment, "You believe you can, and then you can."

She looks unhappy, and the clones around her mimic, drawing weapons. We both look at them in surprise. Then she smirks, and says, "Well, let's see how many of me you can handle."

It turns out Blake can create 12 clones of herself. Yang's litter jokes were unappreciated.

* * *

My third question for Yang came to my while studying with Ruby, and Crescent Rose for her stopping power. Some old law of physics said that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. What about Yang's punches? For a time I considered dismissing the idea, as cities disappearing into craters flashed into my mind, but the mad scientist in me prevailed. So I took her aside for what I hoped would be the final time to ask her horrifying question.

We walked into the training room, and I got a different plate, one used to measure much larger explosions, and I asked her bluntly, "Have you ever heard of the laws of motion?"

"Nope! Do they relate to hitting things again?" She asked with a smile equally as deranged as mine.

"Well, the one that matters to you says that every action has an equal and opposite reaction." I say simply. At her slightly confused look, I elaborate, "When you hit something, an equal force is applied to your hand."

She looks at her hands, then her smirk returns, and she punches the pad, I note passively it hasn't changed. Then she hits it again, and my jaw comes loose. Her original of 4300 newtons was dwarfed when she hit 17200 newtons with her second punch. Her third was an astronomical 86000 newtons. Her forth was pushing 2150000, I vaguely noted number until the scale broke again. It took 11 strikes. 167 Billion Newtons of force. The force of her hitting the plate cracked the floor, the ceiling, and the walls on either side of the plate. I ran the numbers in my head, stunned at the resulting force, approaching 40 tons of explosive force. She looked over as the dust settled and Professor Goodwitch ran in demanding, "What happened?"

She looked over and saw the scrap metal that was the force meter and groaned. "I can't fix that." She muttered, before demanding, "Mr. Sinclair, Ms. Xiao Long, explain what happened here."

"I taught Yang the third law of force." I said numbly.

Professor Goodwitch went pale and asked, softly, "Can you fix that?" She waved her riding crop at the smoldering wreckage.

I waved my hand and the machine slowly reassembled. I quickly comment, "You may want a repairman to ensure I wired this up correctly. I can't tell if it is correct as I'm not an electrician, and doesn't have an aura to tell me I got it right."

She nods numbly and I take Yang back to the room. Then she asks, "So, how hard did I hit it?" I laughed, and then I explained how hard she was hitting.

* * *

Something I learned quickly when working her is that Nora's fighting style is unpredictable. She regularly switched between her launcher and her hammer. She would occasionally fire grenades from her hammer and hit people with the launcher.

One thing I quickly noticed was that she telegraphed all of her strikes and that her grenades were easily detonated by any application of aura. Something I exploited viciously.

After several sparring sessions, my curiosity broke, and I had to know, "How does your semblance work?"

She paused for a moment, then shrugged, "I get zapped I get stronger."

I pause to think and take a faceful of her grenade. I would say the thought struck me, but that would be a little on the nose.

I yell, running toward RWBYO's room. I pull Ruby aside asking, "Can we make a motion charged dust capacitor?"

* * *

Ruby and I quickly found ourselves over our heads. We tagged out to Weiss, and she was helpful.

"No, you dolts! Using dust to compensate for current discharge will make it explode! This disaster waiting to happen would sooner take off her arm then help her!"

After a few more consultations with our resident dust expert, we had a functional prototype.

"No, this needs to flow unidirectionally, you can't bounce back and forth between alternating current and direct current. The details you have on Nora suggest you need to install a small direct current motion generator. And then this housing will work, but the delivery system needs to be over a larger area or you run the risk of nerve damage."

Ruby and I used the fairly ridiculous properties of my particulates to compensate for the size requirement we were working within. Said ridiculousness was something Ruby was very vocal about.

"That's not possible. Switching back and forth between a zero ohm and several petaohm substances without a seam or a structural difference shouldn't be possible! Nottomentionthatasubstancewitharesistancebeyondanythingelseinexistencebeforetheapplication ofaurashouldn'tbethislight!"

After several further explanations of how my Grimm particulates work and demonstrating their properties, we finished Nora's capacitors. Dust save us all.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nora said jumping up and down, randomly cutting about the room. And on the walls. And on the ceiling. As she settled down, I explained. "Nora, these are moton charged capacitors. When they get full, the green light comes on, and they stop drawing current." I point to the small LED embedded below a clear layer of particulates. "These three triggers pop out when you consciously run aura through it, while it's full." I attach them to her forearms, and she tries, only to realize that the light wasn't on. "You will need to move around a lot more the first time due to the initial nonbonding contacts." I explain, and she is off.

She runs around the training room until the lights come on. Three triggers in her left, and one on her right. She asks, "What do these do?"

"The three on the left are controls. The rightmost one is to set it to automatic. Whenever your aura drops into the red it goes off. Recharging you in a messy situation. The center has it disperse the energy over exactly fifteen minutes. The third is a full charge. On the left, we have one preset long-term charge. Dropping two full charges into your system at once is bad for your health even with you semblance, so we prevented that eventuality." I explain. "So, wh..."

Nora interrupts when she drops her right gauntlet as a full charge, and triggers her left, long-term simultaneously, before smashing me through the wall. I slowly stand, just fast enough to bring up armor and to jump out of the way of her follow up. As I fly around the ring, she pulls her grenade launcher, and I detonate the full set of them as she tries to launch them from her opened chamber. The blast knocks her backward and she yells, "No fair!"

* * *

In extraordinary contrast to Nora, working with Ren was almost calming. We spoke very little, we simply traded blows from his Stormflower to my knives. One day between working with Blake on multiplying herself and Ruby with both Nora's gear and her own, I had to ask, "So Ren, I realize I haven't a clue what your semblance is."

He pauses and says slowly, "I don't usually speak of it, for it has little use in combat outside of the Grimm. I can suppress emotions consciously for others, and passively for myself."

I pause thinking, before shifting my eyes to Grimm, and ask, "Can I see?"

He obliges, and slowly the emotional ping I can normally see from everyone is gone. He is clearly human but more visually comparative to a corpse than anyone alive. I ask, "Can you move, or fight like that?"

"No, but I hope to someday." He says resolutely.

"Do you want to practice that with me? I can see when it breaks or falters and call you on it if you can't sense it yourself?"

"Yes." He nods, and we get to work.

After several sparring sessions, I can feel more from him, almost like when his resolve is cracking, and ask, concerned, "Is it faltering, I can just feel you?"

He closes his eyes and concentrates. Then the alarm goes off, and we turn to see the screen. His aura is gone. I walk over and feel his aura when I do I can feel what is like a big lead blanket is draped over him. Like an artificially suppressed aura. "You are suppressing your own ability to generate and use aura. On the plus side, I literally can't see you anymore."

He sighs, "As I explained, not a combat worthy ability."

"No, not something to use against Hunters, but when fighting Grimm? The second level would make you completely invisible to Grimm. If you can spread it to another, or a group, you could be invaluable. I physically can't see you without reverting my vision to that of a human's. You take Ruby or Nora with you and you can just shoot the Grimm in the face and they can't retaliate." I explain, perking him up.

"You can't see me at all?" He asks.

"Not as a Grimm." I say, "Grimm don't exactly see like other creatures. We see emotionally, and the reason we can see structures and the like is that aura from the people present now, and the aura of the people who built it stay for years. The temple from our initiation had emotional imprints from hundreds of years ago still flowing through the stonework."

I get into a combat stance as I hear him draw StormFlower. Then get blindsided anyway thinking I could hear his approach. After several minutes of dueling again, a question occurs. I stop, and ask, "Ren, can you project that over a distance."

He stops at the unexpected question. He thinks and reaches out toward me. I get closer until I get about a meter away. Then I feel like a weight is lifted. I reach out to feel why, and I realize something magnificent. I can't.

I gasp, and the feeling stops, as the entirety of the emotion in Vale fall over me I kneel and say, groaning, "Your power cancels out my empathy." Before slipping into the bliss of sleep.

* * *

After the incident with Ren, I had Pyrrha come join us to test his power's effect. Originally she would sit further and further distances away until he could suppress even aura from about 8 meters. Then we moved to a combat environment, Pyrrha and I getting into it lightly, and him working to suppress her as she fought. We soon discovered that his effect could be targeted, or a dome of his power, which resulted in some really aggravating lapses into unconsciousness. Until he gets an absolute control over it. A truly horrific hunter fighting weapon that is fortunately not at all long term.

* * *

 **AN: Yes Jaune gets something**.

* * *

Training Jaune was something I had purposefully kept away from. Pyrrha and Weiss had taken it upon themselves, as his partner and girlfriend respectively, to get him to a level that was at least above the minimum requirements for Signal.

However, in the downtime he had between training with them, he approached me, asking, "You've been able to help the other become, like super-hunters, can you help me do something cool?"

I nod, "Let's see what I can do."

* * *

Day one I realized that he had a huge issue, that he didn't understand aura.

I explained, "Jaune, aura comes in two states, passive and active aura. Ok?"

"Yup." He says.

"What do you know about how active aura is channeled?" I ask slowly.

"It is a forcefield." He says, and I wait. He look toward me and I groan, realizing that he doesn't know anything.

"Ok. Active aura is a thin layer found overtop of our skin, that advanced users can create a field of it to protect larger areas, yes. But for novices, like you, that isn't something you should be attempting. Now, how close to the skin do you carry your aura?"

"Close?" Jaune asks confused.

"Yes, the barrier of your aura. Where have you been envisioning it?"

"Aura has barriers?" He asks.

I call Pyrrha and Weiss, demanding, "What have you been teaching this mo... Jaune?!"

"The basics of combat." Weiss says, "Don't get hit, control how you do."

"Basic striking, how and when to swing so as to not be left vulnerable." Pyrrha explains.

I question slowly, "How far have you gotten him?"

"Paired with someone of equal skill, he could probably survive a normal initiation." Weiss said, slowly.

I breathe, "You pushed him through almost 4 full years of training in six months. Very nice." I applaud, to their contentment, then cut them back down, "But you forgot to teach him the fundamentals of aura. How you carry it, how you control it."

"He isn't stup..i..d." Weiss began and turned red.

"I'm going to fix it, don't worry." I smile in a way that promised pain, and hang up. Jaune suddenly felt regret coming to Obsidian.

"Ok, Jaune. Step one. I am going to feel for the edge of your aura and then I am going to compress it to where it should be." I say, reaching out, my annoyance manifesting visible geist hands. I wrap around him, almost a full inch from his skin, and push. I squint through my hands when nothing happens. I can feel his active aura against the limbs, this should work.

I stop momentarily, confused, and ask, "Can you see how far from the skin your aura is? Every bit of that is wasted and it exhausts you faster than it should be by being that far from you."

Jaune squints, and his aura slowly retracts, and I watch the board flips out a tad and resets. I say, "Ok Jaune, we are going to duel once and you are going to see the difference in effort required. Ok?"

He nods and I lash out, dissipating some anger into his chest with Fóvos. I look over to the board to show him the small decrease in his aura, and am confused. He hasn't dropped from full, at all.

I reached over and reset the tv and its connection to the scrolls, then I reset Jaune's scroll, and then I looked over at him. I went full Grimm and drew Fóvos. Then I lunged, striking him directly between the eyes, and withdrew. I looked over, and say something disturbing. It sat at 93%, bairly dropping enough to even be visible on the screen. I stepped back, and sighed, "There, your freaking superpower." I mutter, and I stormed out of the training room growling, "Stupid ridiculous boy...stupid invulnerability."


	17. Vytle Plot Movement

**Black Paladin**

Chapter 17: Vytle Plot Movement

* * *

I woke up to my alarm, something unusual for a Saturday. However, today was special.

Professor Port was having a special set of lectures on the best kind of Grimm; the truly ancient forms and their respective abilities, the rare, and something close to my heart, the unique.

I knew I was going to go and Weiss, who was determined to learn everything she could, would go with me. I got out of my corner to see her ready to go. I sped through my routine and we left almost twenty minutes early. Pyrrha and the rest of JNPR went out late last night with Yang and weren't moving anytime soon.

As we walked, Weiss asked, "So Obsidian, normally you all but sleep through Port's classes. I thought you didn't take anything he taught seriously?"

I explain, "Weiss, he understands what Grimm can do, however..." I pause, "Have you ever looked at my copy of Grimm Biology?"

"No..." Weiss says, "Is it different?"

"Yes and no. I highlighted the parts that are correct and... corrected... the rest." I say, getting it from my bag and floating it to her.

As she opens it, she gasps slightly and points to the section on Nevermore. "You highlighted three sentences."

I nod, "Nevermore are winged creatures of Grimm capable of unlimited flight. These creatures are capable of expelling their feathers in a technique known as a hail or barrage of feathers. Nevermore grow until they reach a wingspan of 95 meters unless further size is shown to be a survival necessity."

She reads the highlighted sections and my notes along the margins, and comments, "They don't require sustenance to regrow feathers or even whole wings?"

I explain, "Nope, while those and sleep are excellent to speed the regeneration and expansion, neither are actually required. This is a fairly universally misunderstood aspect of Grimm. We...They don't require any form of sustenance. This is regularly demonstrated by pockets of Grimm growing during decades or centuries of hibernation, not eating anything. I require some sustenance, however, that can be food, water, sleep, or other Grimm."

I pause, and she asks, "Why do you eat like we do then?"

I say, smiling, "Much like Grimm who survive encounters with hunters, eating, sleeping, etc, accelerates growth, and unfortunately consuming Grimm hyper-accelerates my...age you could say."

"Age?"

I explain, "Older Grimm can grow back more mass per second, they can grow larger, and more importantly, they can adapt their mass more directly. The thing I did for Duality? Incorporating dust into the organic structure like that? Before the breach, I couldn't have done something that complex, now? Who knows?"

Weiss asks, "So like experience? The more you age, the more tightly you can control...you?"

"Exactly. Sleep, training, food, and combat especially, accelerate my aging."

"Okay."

I open the door, commenting, "We're here."

To the large empty classroom.

"Great."

Someone calmly speaks from behind us, "Good morning students."

Weiss and I turn, weapons drawn, and energy crackling, to the relaxed visage of Headmaster Ozpin, who is holding his signature coffee mug.

"Professor Port had to make a last minute trip, so I will be taking over his extra lesson today."

Weiss and I sheath our weapons sheepishly, and walk inside, taking front row seats.

"Today..." Ozpin begins, his usual yet still unsettling tone seeping into his voice, "We will be covering the most powerful and deadliest form of Grimm humanity has ever survived encountering."

Ozpin brought up a slideshow of the creatures he would be covering, and as he explained, Weiss and I took careful notes. Several times throughout the first hour it was fairly difficult to understand why these were not covered in regular classes, however as his information slowly grew more and more terrifying, and the inside joke that Weiss and I shared that I could do something became more and more horrific.

Then he transitioned from threatening Grimm to Elders and we were floored. The power truly ancient Grimm wielded was beyond simple description. The way age mutated powerful Grimm from simple, single team level hunt, into a three or four teams _minimum_ level hunt was indescribable. These Grimm were incredibly lethal, and for a brief moment truly thought that it couldn't get worse.

Then Ozpin continued his voice growing more hollow, as we transitioned into the ones I had so anticipated. The unique Grimm. Individual Grimm so strange not to have a designated species. Beings that were powerful enough to warrant dozens of hunters working together to stop, and even then the assault teams were almost guaranteed to have casualties.

Weiss and I both needed and took the offered break to get some water and to stabilize ourselves. Then Ozpin dropped his final painful level of information.

"One final subject I wish to cover is the creation of Grimm." Ozpin began, and Weiss and I looked up, confused. Both wondering what he meant.

"This information is classified, as we believe that it would cause a panic, but Grimm aren't born, they are created."Ozpin began, a chill descending over the classroom, "Normally this isn't covered at Beacon, because it is widely considered superstition by most scholars, but I feel that the information should be given to all student willing to learn of the possible dangers the Grimm present."

A picture appeared on the board, a fairly blurry one, but it very clearly showed Grimm, climbing out of black pools...

 _...looking up, the sky, dripping black fluid…_

...red plain, with jagged crystals…

... _a red landscape dotted with purple pillars reaching high into the blue sky…_

…"This is the Grimmlands, a picture from a fleet of drones sent in to gather data on the area before it was destroyed..."

... _red Eyes, a Voice, "Hello child"..._

"…We believe pools like this exist all around the world and that Grimm are formed in these pools by negative emotion…"

… _the Voice commands the Eyes watch "Go my creation."..._

"…We believe that this liquid colloquially referred to by those who believe in its existence as Grimm Wells, creates and can enhance Grimm who remain in close proximity"...

… _the Eyes followed us, the Voice approved, "Yes my child, kill them all…"_

"… We further believe that this explains the limitless number of Grimm humanity has faced over the centuries…"

"… _for you are my family…"_

"...and the intensity that the Grimm display when defending certain areas… "

" _... and united we will snuff out the light!" the Voice hissed…"_

" _..._ such as deep cave systems, as may well explain the concentration of overwhelming Grimm found deep underground."

The slide changes to the traditional end in slideshow black. and the memory ends. I slowly looked down and saw my hand shaking. Weiss looked over and I felt her concern, but I gestured heavily to Ozpin and signaled later.

Ozpin paused, seemingly watching us, as Weiss took in the information he had presented and I recovered from the vision. "That will be all for today students. I hope you can use this information well."

And on that painfully nonreassuring note, he left the room, leaving one of us nearly cationic in his wake.

* * *

"Are you entirely sure that was necessary, it may only accelerate his growth."

"Absolutely. The inclusion of Mrs. Schnee and the fear she has of his newly realized possible growth will spread to his teammates, and Mr. Arc's team, their fear will slow him down because he won't have the courage to experiment in his own. On his scroll…"

"You hacked his scroll?"

"Of course, I ensure access to the scrolls and data of any student that may be required to register as a WMD post-graduation."

"That happens?"

"Yes. At the beginning of the year, I had suspicions about 7 new students. I ensure that I recruit any student that I believe to have the potential for such ability. Four suspected students have been ruled out of the first year class, their powers are incapable of the feats I had suspected of them, and others most assuredly are."

"Can we ask who?"

"Yang Xiao Long, which after the incident several days ago you must have suspected. Pyrrha Nikos is still a strong candidate in the possible equivalent of the Magnetic Bomb, something that the Faunus Right Revolution taught us is a terrifying weapon and something that I know Atlas still regrets building to this day. Asure Clearwood, third year, twin sword duelist has the ability to draw energy from the environment and can kill plant life and people without aura easily. Finally, Tyrian Kingsline, second year, dust specialist, has a yet unmeasured geomancy semblance thus far demonstrated to be capable of creating a category 8 earthquakes, and possibly far worse."

"We're getting off topic, you said he won't have the confidence, explain."

"Obsidian is terrified of his powers. Simply put, he is terrified that his powers could act independent of his control, and after the Breach incident he understandably only grew more afraid. With the abundance of power I have demonstrated to him, and the fear of that power that I have put into place around him, he will be hesitant to continue down the route of experimenting with his powers and will simultaneously widen the field of experimentation, without the possibility of straying into the view of Her."

"What do you mean, widen the field?"

"No individual Beowulf ever recorded would give any graduate from Beacon trouble, no recorded single Ursa would ever be recorded as threatening enough to require the deployment of a full team. These species of Grimm simply have a limit to their abilities, until he began experimenting. The cameras I have placed in the training room have witnessed the training Grimm he has created for RWBY and JNPR, they are Grimm tailored to be killed only one way. Grimm that, without the knowledge of the existence of the existence of Chimera or Hydra have regeneration and armor able endure punishment unheard of outside those two species. He has created Beowulfes that press Mrs. Rose's natural speed with lighter and lighter armor, and regeneration beyond even the Hydra's when testing Yang's power. If he weren't in the room, ensuring that the fight didn't turn lethal, he would have created Beowulves that would require all the information gathering and planning of Chimera pack or a Hydra. These are threats that could kill teams, from Grimm that never become anything more than fodder. He is experimenting with the upper limits of basic Grimm, and his control of Grimm."

"He didn't notice the cameras?"

"He disabled the easily visible cameras, and many of the hidden cameras, but I have ensured that we can observe the training rooms at all times regardless of the number of cameras you disable, accidentally or intentionally. I also ensured that the cave he retreated to is monitored for activity regularly."

"Damn."

"Indeed. Another far more pressing real concern, especially with his experimental control of Grimm, and my firm belief that She has an ability to communicate internationally via a Grimm network is that he will accidentally tap into her communication network."

"Wouldn't that terrify him enough to stop him?"

"He is an orphan, adopted and then orphaned again. She could easily influence him that She was the only one capable of filling the emptiness left in him by his mother's death, and there isn't a force in the world that could stop him from finding her should she succeed. His dedication could match the drive seen in Yang with her search for Raven, only in this case she would be assisting him so she can mold him into a weapon against the human race. A force that powerful at her side could be far more powerful than possibly even the Maidens and would be a death sentence to humanity."

"And you didn't tell him about those, so while he creates even more perfect killing machines out of the most terrifying Grimm ever recorded, he won't be looking for communication Grimm."

"Yes."

"To sum up your argument, you slowed down any progress he can make, because he will be terrified of the power's he could manifest, without the emotional support that has allowed him to experiment as much as he has, while simultaneously giving him dozens if not hundreds of small abilities that add up to the monsters you described, even while ensuring he doesn't have a desire or time to possibly discovered the existence of the one being capable of swaying him to the other side."

"That is a correct, if limited summation, yes."

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

* * *

When Weiss and I met RBY and JNPR in the cafeteria we were still recovering.

"How was your extra lesson. Did Port tell more of his yawn-tacular stories?" Yang asked.

"No." I said, barely able to speak.

"Headmaster Ozpin gave the lesson, and we just… it was brutal to hear the facts laid out like that." Weiss said mechanically.

"That's Ok!" Nora said, "Because Obsidian can just ka-floosh…" Nora made an exploding feature with her hands and slammed them together. "And boom, we're done."

Weiss and I pale further, and Blake asks slowly, "How bad was it."

"Bad. Very bad." I say, unable to eat.

"It can't be that bad." Ruby said, grabbing Weiss's notebook, and opened it, speed reading it, and then stops cold. "Oh."

"What did you get to?" Weiss asks numbly.

"Pluto." Ruby says slowly.

"Ruby, don't force yourself to read if you don't think you can continue." I say.

"How much worse?" Ruby asks, reaching over and comforting Weiss.

"Much." Weiss says learning into Ruby.

"What's a Pluto?" Pyrrha asks, laying a comforting arm around me.

"Pluto is an ancient Grimm, associated with the geist type that has the ability to reconstitute Grimm who die near it. It also seems to disintegrate people and building by focusing on them." I explain softly. "It manually collects the particulates using sets of arms and literally rebuilds the Grimm."

Ruby looks over, "The notes only say the first part. How…?"

"I need to go. Sorry." I say, all but running out of the cafeteria.

I run to the cliff. I needed the space, the isolation to process the horrible knowledge sprinting through my head.

I sit, barely breathing, trying to calm down. When I feel Pyrrha walk up.

"Obsidian?" She asks softly.

"Hi, Pyrrha."

"What's wrong?"

"I…"

"You can tell me anything." she says, reassuringly.

"Even since the Taijitu, the breach, I have had a much easier time connecting with my powers. The ifs and maybes are gone, leaving a burning how. Even for things that I don't want to know how to do, things that the concept of being able to do terrifies me. Every single thing Ozpin said today… as I… as I wrote it down, I could see the pieces come together in my head, how I could become each and everything he talked…" I stopped as a sob ripped its way free and handed her the book, opened to today's notes.

She took her time, reading over every creature, never asking any if the questions forming in her increasingly fearful mind.

Then she opened the last page. The page on the Grimm Wells. She stopped cold. She read and the anger, no, the hatred growing in her mind was numbing. If she…

"Obsidian, I want you to know that this isn't going to come between us. That we are stronger than this...Ok?" She asks. Her fear slowly decreasing, and asks, "Your not going to create these...monstrous things, right?" as hate grew within her.

I pause. The sudden shift between the dark nectar of fear and the boiling spicy hate was disjointing. "Huh?" came my disjointed response.

"I hate to ask you to do this, but I need to. I plead you not to create one of these." She asked.

I began to agree, as she continued. "I… I…"

"I never told you how I lost my mother." Pyrrha said calmly, sorrow standing, as her hate burns out as looked out at the mountains. "She was a huntress. She went into the mountains to defend a village, and she died. I was six."

I move over, comforting her as she did me not an hour ago. "I understand."

"There was a Darkling Hive. Nineteen hunters want in. The live reports said they breached the Queen's room, and then screams." She continued, "The feed from the town was quiet for a moment, and then gunfire. The hive and then the town were overrun. Mistral gunships had to firebomb the whole area."

"How…?" I ask, confused how no one knew about these things.

"About a year ago, I pushed and the council in Mistral let me see the data. I didn't know how mutations like that could happen. Not until..."

I move toward her and wrap my arm around her, "I understand." I trying to comfort her.

She calmed slightly, and finally sat still. "Thanks, Obsidian." ...

* * *

Weiss and I had been working with my casting, as my glyphs were _rough_. She was demonstrating hers, just holding them in place, and when I demonstrated mine she was appalled.

"This circle wouldn't hold itself together for a full spell!"

"It isn't meant to. It is meant to forcibly manifest the proper dust type and intensity while I controlled the spell." I say.

" _What_?"

I realized as the anger, a flood of pepper rage flooded from her that I had messed up.

"You meen to say that you guided the energy from your blasts with you aura, not an actual glyph?"

"Yes?"

"You imbecile! You are tainting the dust that way, the effect wouldn't be nearly as potent. It wouldn't inflict _any_ effect against someone who put their aura in a dense field, they could just slap it out of the way! The first competent person you came up against in the Vytle tournament would have taken you apart!"

I smirk, "So does…"

"I never bother to look, I was assuming you weren't some low country imbecile who was actually educated in dust use and application!"

"I am self-taught from a back country town the most potent dust available to me was C class, and that was only what was marked down due to overstock."

She paused, going bright red; regret, pity, and shame ran through her, and apologized. "Sorry."

"There is a reason I told you I didn't know what I was doing creating a focus, let-alone casting with any proficiency."

"The glyphs you used for movement…"

"Plagiarism." I said waving at her.

She nods, and we spent several weeks ensuring I understood the fundamentals of combat dust.

* * *

I trained with my Grimm aspect as well. Slowly at first, the concepts Ozpin had terrified Weiss and I with were less fluid than I had originally expected them to be. Most, a majority actually, of the Grimm he talked about weren't something I needed, given the massive overlap between one species traits and another, but several stood out.

My first priority, especially after Raven, was endurance. My first thought was the chimera's near indestructibility, and attempting to augment the experiment that Yang had already been helping my with, and while it worked, I carried all the weaknesses that made Chimera a surmountable threat, the inability to totally cover sensory organelles. My eyes, ears, nose and mouth were all still able to let damage beyond the thin layer that the hardening effect created, and when attempting to expand further, the material fought me at every turn. I had far more success with the Hydra's regeneration. They had a rate of regrowth that defied conventional logic, and while I had a regeneration effect, the Hydra's power was far more potent and far less energy intensive, and I benefited from it extraordinarily when training with Ruby and Yang.

Another was speed, and I turned to the Darkling. They were known for being blisteringly fast, and the combination with the already enhanced speed I was pulling from the Beowulf, combined with the near humanoid structure, something that helped tremendously when adapting it for myself, progress went quickly. Their parallel boned limb design was strange, given how accustomed I was a single fleshy tubes, not two dense strands in parallel, but this design was far more compact and aerodynamic, and the way the avian style claws and the jagged tail worked together felt almost like how Ruby described using Crescent Rose as a rudder to make sharper turns at high speeds.

The powers of the legendary Grimm were harder than I had imagined replicating, but given the knowledge that these things had a low ball estimation of several thousands of years to experiment, I didn't feel so bad about that. Especially after discarding the ones who were simply legendary for being faster of bigger than had even been recorded, I had about a dozen names to look into. Pluto was easy, as I had figured out how it did it, and applied it. Thor, who had wings of solid bones and could fly, well that was taking me some time to adapt. Unless I fully changed into it, then it just worked, almost like a requirement. I felt something… shift internally when I assumed the full form. Some small part of myself altered and was coursing with power, not a lot, but enough as I fully shifted to Thor to be noticeable, and as I felt for it with my aura, it came alive.

Air dust. Not much, barely even there, but enough to drastically push me in the right direction. I expanded the feeling through the wing, and as I slowly shifted back to my regular size, with my wings hardened into the sharp bone that Thor was famous for, it stayed, and it felt more powerful than I had imagined it could. I retracted my aura and flapped my wings, not usually enough to even move me initially, but I slammed head first into the roof of the cave. I felt the energy of the wind dust swirl around me in a sphere of protection and it was startling, the rush of being full of energy, dust, was exhilarating, and I flew a few laps around the cave, and landed.

Some of the power of ancient Grimm wasn't just biological, it was including dust into the biological powers that made them so strong. Something that was both terrifying, and somehow empowering.

I struggled with several others, before discovering they existed along the same vein. Generating lightning, fire, and in one special case, darkness dust became part of my ever-growing repertoire. My experiments with the other types were fruitless, as every dust had an entirely different feeling within me, and as far as I could tell had no correlation.

My final experiments were by far the most horrific, but the ones I felt were entirely necessary, especially given JNPR and RWBY's shared aspirations as hunters and huntresses. Having an understanding of the truly terrible things in this world. I scaled the cave, and I created a Grimm Well. Something I quickly realized isn't actually a Grimm. It was like a condensed form of the liquid that Grimm 'bleed' but simultaneously less and so _much more_. This small, foot long diameter puddle had power far beyond anything I had ever created before. Pondering the effect the liquid could have on Grimm and wondering if I should feel something empowering from the presence of this liquid, I failed to notice that it flowed remarkable like sentient tar, until I felt a new Grimm form. I looked at a small weed, absorbing the tar like substance, turning solid while, and growing at an exponential rate until the liquid was gone, all absorbed into the plant.

Then it moved. The plant got up out of the ground and moved toward me like a sentient spiky, vaguely animalistic looking tree. I responded valiantly. Drawing on my power in a burst of fear, as I turned everything in that general direction to ash. The molten rock left in the wake isn't as comforting as I thought it would be.

My power grew, but my teammates growth was in far excess of my expectations, each revelation more eye-opening, and disheartening, than the last and I felt that if I didn't stay ahead I would be left behind. I almost got to the point that I considered to begin to experiment with the nastier side, the exact powers I had discarded for their terrifying potential. Then, in a conversation with Ruby, my fears were calmly put to rest, and I was reminded of just how far I couldn't afford to push myself.

* * *

One early morning, before breakfast, Ruby drags me off to the side and demands, "When was the last time you slept?"

The question threw me, and I asked, "What?"

"You have been leaving the team room the moment you think we are asleep, and coming back minutes before our alarms go off. You have been doing it for weeks. Explain." Ruby demanded, showing her more authoritative side.

I blanked, I didn't know how she knew, I didn't know how to defend myself. I especially didn't know how I could explain myself until Ruby cut in. "You, and Weiss and sometimes Yang, and occasionally Blake all forget that I am not unobservant. I know you are going to the forest, I think you're going to your cave. Yes?"

I nod, confused by the upbeat emotions and the serious conversation.

"I assume you are training because you don't feel like a valuable member of the team without being the strongest. No?" Ruby continued, flooring me, knowing that she is _right_.

"When Weiss realized that I had gotten up into the top couple percentages of the first year, she was upset. I noticed; you noticed, and we all started getting dust lesson from her. Because of necessity, and because it made her feel better. When she realized that I dragged Yang up too, she was upset that she didn't feel as needed in RWBYO. We talked and she realized that it was a good thing, but not before spending a week barely sleeping and almost failing a quiz because of it. Blake had her episodes with Torchwick and running because of her White Fang history, but we solved those."

"You came to this school as the strongest first year, and possibly the strongest student in the student body, but now you see Yang able to match you, and Weiss able to match you, and..." she paused, reddening, "When I cut off your arm and even Jaune getting some super aura now and... and.."

She paused, taking a breath, "I understand if you feel like we won't need you anymore, but that isn't the truth. We will never not need you because we will never stop being your teammates. You are part of RWBYO, and you will always have a place with us, regardless of how powerful you feel you are or aren't."

I stood stunned. "Wow."

She looked up at me, a frown, "What? I can be understanding, and logistical!"

"Logical." I correct, smiling at the joke. She had begun to taunt Weiss with the vocabulary mistakes she was prone to at the beginning of the year.

She stopped smiling. She looked up, somber, "I read your notes. Well and all."

I froze solid. The fear visible crossed my face, and Ruby's frown deepened. "Some of those creatures are abominable. I am not saying I don't want you to explore your powers, it would be unfair of me to disapprove of your experiments, while accepting your help experimenting with our limits, but some lines shouldn't be crossed. Ok?"

I nod, feeling her fears dissipate, and agreeing to something I regretted saying some months ago.

" _About a year ago, I pushed and the council in Mistral let me see the data. I didn't know how something like it could happen, nor why ."_

 _I move toward her, and wrap my arm around her, "I understand." I trying to comfort her._

 _She calmed slightly, and finally sat still. "Thanks, Obsidian."_

" _I know it is horrible to ask this, and I don't want it to come between us, but will you promise me, you won't experience with the truly horrible side of these monsters." Pyrrha asked slowly, fear building._

" _I promise."_

I had promised, I had agreed to something I knew full well that I _wouldn't_ keep. But now, now I knew I could.

* * *

As the Vytal tournament grew ever closer, we were all told we needed to register; our team, it's members, names, years, etc.

As we got there, the teller through us for a curve ball. "Teams are restricted to four members."

We paused, momentary fear in all five of us showing, and almost immediately they calmed, but it was enough to spur me to action. "We would like to register two teams. Team RWBY of Beacom, and Obsidian Sinclair of Beacon."

They all paused, and Ruby began, "Obsidian you don't…"

"Ruby, this isn't about proving myself, or even about my pride. You will be at a startling disadvantage as a team of three, I wouldn't for a moment ask you four to decide with of you should join me. The same goes for a partnership, a team of two would be even worse off. However you four and JNPR have more than enough experience training against just me that I think I have a damn good shot. Remember CRDL?"

They all pause, remembering my fight against Cardin's team.

* * *

"I challenge...them." I called, pointing the newly perfected Fóvos at CRDL.

Cardin's face grew red, "I accept!"

Professor Goodwitch asked, slowly, "Are you sure Mr. Winchester?"

"I am!" He demanded, to the horror of his teammates.

"Fine then, Mr. Sinclair vs Team Cardinal"

I walked down to the arena, followed by CRDL, and as we all got in the ring, I smirked, and drew a clip of ammo, and asked aloud, "So Ruby, the bigger ones were for simple matches right?"

She called down, knowingly, and in mock fear, "No, those are for Goliaths."

"Oh well." I respond, mockingly, to RWBY's amusement, and CRDL's horror.

Professor Goodwitch began, "This is a class one dual, no permanent injuries allowed."

"I reassembled the dummy's leg from a land mine in advanced first aid last week." I defend, "It's probably can't be worse than that."

She almost smiled, as she called, "Begin!"

I pointed Fóvos, and the fear induced lowered aura in Sky from that alone, and fired a stream in the small ammo Ruby had devised, and in that moment, it became one on two. Dove and Cerdin stood, aura at about ninety, while Sky and Russell lay in the red, groaning.

I looked down, the way the handle shifted up, reminding me of Coco's weapon more than I had originally anticipated, and I morph it back into a broadsword to block Cardin's overhead, before kicking him hard in the leg, knocking him to one knee.

I swung the flat of my blade and slapped Cardin across the face with it, knocking him to the ground. The combination on my hits brought him to the yellow, and the lightning empowering it on the backswing shattered the rest. He fell auraless, and Russell fell another ten percent or so, and I charged.

Russell barely got his dagger in place to intercept me before my sword crashed into them. And through them. Fóvos struck painfully into his armor and the lightning shock accompanying it took care of the rest. He fell, below the defeated line to the ground, and Professor Goodwitch called, "That's enough. Victory to Mr. Sinclair."

I walked over to Cardin, and knelt down, "Coco kindly requests that you leave her friend alone."

"Or what?" He demanded.

"I stop interceding between Coco and Nora. Then they can decide how to _encourage_ you to stop." I smile, and he pales to a degree that rivals even Weiss.

As I get back up to the rest of the team, Yang asks, "What was that?"

"Velvet and I worked out a compromise with Coco and Nora. I take CRDL apart in the ring, or they do out of the ring. Only one option doesn't require the hospital." I explain, ' _Or the morgue.'_ I added silently, and shrug.

Seven pairs of eyes turn to Nora, and she says, "We'd break their legs!"

Ren asks slowly, "You and Coco would…?"

"Yep!" She calls, caressing Magnhild.

Seven pairs of eyes turn to me, and I explain, "What? You try arguing with Velvet while Coco sits across the table, 'rotating' her gun. I'm not _stupid_."

* * *

"Yaaaah." Yang said slowly.

"I'll be fine. But I expect to see you in the finals." I say, mocking Weiss's tone demanding tone.

They all smile, and we head back to the room, on the way back, Ruby began, "I know we've been training hard, and we've all had huge improvements, but I think we should hold some of it back for the Vytle tournament."

"What?" Yang asks, "But...but...super punch?"

Ruby began, "Yang, with Tri-color girl, and the women from the bulkhead, and all the remaining White Fang still loose, we should have a few new tricks next time. And we don't want to hurt anybody, this is a fighting tournament for pe..a..ce."

As she faded out, confused by her logic behind of her statement. Weiss commented, "Why Ruby, was that a well thought out, forward thinking, tactical decision?"

We all laugh, as Ruby pouts, "Weiss!"

"I agree." Blake says softly, "Having an ace on hand for something dangerous is always a good plan."

Yang finishes, "Ya... I guess."

We continue walking, and Ruby turns, "Obsidian, do you agree?"

I snort, "Even if we agreed to go all out, I can't go all Grimm, I'd be strapped to a lab table in Atlas by the next day. I'll tone my swords down a tad through, I do _not_ need to invite scrutiny."

They nod slowly, and we walk back to our room, preparing for next week, and the challenges we would face.

* * *

 _ **Cinder**_

A woman's voice demanded from the crystal ball, "What do you mean you can't find him?!"

Cinder looked over, pain burning through the mark with every second of her unyielding glare. "We don't have anything to go off of."

The glowing eyes almost seemed to grow out of the Seer, and she screeched, "He is _mine_!" before calming, "The being I felt within the darkness was immensely powerful, and located in Vale. We cannot allow Ozpin to control his power or he will ruin everything we have worked for."

"His power can't be superior to the Maiden's. Once I have…" Cinder defended.

"Do you not recall how you took that power from its predecessor?" The voice demanded, and Cinder froze. The mark on her back nearly burning, "He could learn to do the same. With us he could end Ozpin _today,_ but against us… Not a single one of us may survive."

Cinder felt fear, one she hadn't since she began under her mistress. "Could he truly… you?"

"He will be the most powerful being on Remnant, and may well be close as it is. Beyond Ozpin, beyond the maidens, beyond even me. Can you see now why he is so important?"

"Yes."

"Good, now send out the children and find him." The voice dralled again, calming to it's normal almost soothing texture. "Oh, and Cinder."

"Yes?"

"Stay focused. It would be most unfortunate if Tyrian needed to intervene, he always leaves such a _mess_ behind."

Cinder shuddered, and set off, determined to bring down Ozpin, and find this monstrously powerful man.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the long wait. Between work and vacation, school and my creative indecision that chapter has been a beast. Fortunately, the next few are all nice and straight forward. Probably.**

 **AN2: Yes Darkstalkers are slightly redone Aliens. I found pictures of them redone as Grimm on the internet and couldn't get the idea out of my head. And no, while Obsidian got some cool toys this chapter, he isn't suddenly going to have god mode on all the time. He also could have been a lot worse, think about all the fun toys I couldn't give him from the horrific things floating around on this site, he is relatively tame even by cannon standards for Grimm. ("Gerr, I'm big old Dragon, gonna squish ya" comes to mind)**


	18. Disproportionate Strength

Black Paladin

Chapter 18: Disproportionate Strength

I sat in the front row of the massive coliseum that had been flown in. Almost two full days into the festival and I felt the population of Vale nearly double. It sucks being an empath sometimes.

I looked down into the combat ring where the rest of RWBY was preparing to fight team ABRN of Haven Academy. I didn't expect RWBY to struggle with the foursome. The Fire and Ice biomes were interesting, but not looking particularly hazardous. The combat had been regularly commented on by the overzealous commenters, Beacon's own Professor Oobleck and Port.

Obviously, the commercial break was over as Port began again, "Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

Oobleck continued, almost annoyed, "Doctor." before brightening up immediately afterward, "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" He has said that almost every time so far. The only one we hadn't heard that for was CEMN (Carmel) which we were almost a full minute late for and missed everything but the medics taking HLNY out on stretchers.

Port continued, "For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" he pauses dramatically, and I have to wonder why given that the screens are only showing the competitors. "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

Oobleck begins to explain the rules for the tournament, which shouldn't be required on day three, but whatever. "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."

Port continues, "Correct! Barring certain teams, the winner of the first stage will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" I look up, and I could feel him looking at me with that statement.

Oobleck steps in, and for some reason, I am reminded of Ping-Pong, "And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

After a further dramatic pause, Port continues, "Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon and Team ABRN of Haven."

I look down as the battle really kicks off and Reese steers her board through the ice. She hovers absently, but intent on Blake. She launches her hoverboard at Blake, but Blake is more than capable of dealing with something moving that slow. Blake launches it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just as Blake pushes her back. I smirk as Blake feels disappointed and her shadow clones dissipate behind her instead of circling around and hitting her from three sides. Reese uses her board as a shield until she can retreat slightly, before rushing towards Blake. Blake is little more than amused, steps out of the way and cleaves her board in two. I am only surprised when the halves float into her hands, only for the halves to become dual pistols of some kind. Reese fires a few wide misses before she utterly fails the landing. So much for no hazard.

I turn over to the loudest noise and see Yang landing mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away momentarily before she and Yang trade blows. Standing up to Yang's blows one for one is impressive given the shockwave, proving she isn't a pushover, but Yang is almost bored holding back like she is. Yang and Arslan are both briefly thrown back, but Yang launches into the fray trying to deliver more blows until Arslan uses her rope dart to throw Yang skitting across the ground and onto the ice. While Yang tries to get her balance back, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

Nearby, Nadir tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of Ice dust explodes behind him and leaves the rifleman frozen up to his thighs.

Ruby's voice audible even from here yells, "Got your back!"

Bolin waltzes up behind her, bo-staff in hand, and I almost need to laugh at the fight he has chosen. He asks "But who's got yours?"

Ruby turns as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears diagonally across his legs and Weiss kicks him, and through a rock into the fire zone.

Ruby, calls, "My BFF!"

Weiss's quiet annoyance is palpable even for the average schmuck, as she pursues the staff wielder.

Ruby pumps her fist with no small amount in glee.

Bolin crouches, placing a guard as he looks at the glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an overhead jab, which he is capable of blocking. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down an accelerated liner slash toward Bolin, who drops to his knees but isn't actually hit by the blade. Ruby grimaces and fires directly into his face, and lands protectively at Weiss's side, as Bolin rushes the two of them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running without engaging them at all.

Ruby's question rings out, "Whaaat!?"

Bolin reaches an orange crystal deposit and breaks off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the light green into a light red. She uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into Blake's blade, but throws herself backward and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, followed by several fiery slashes. But Blake's far from the burning attacks using her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake lures the a-perceptive Reese into seeing 'Blake' facing away near the edge on the ring. I actually laugh at her display, as Reese attacks blindly, and in mid-air, Blake knocks she her board against the field, to a loud buzzer.

Port explains the scoreboard floating about the contestants, "Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out and Aura level!"

Oobleck snips, "Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!"

In the Ice area, Arslan is using her rope to skate with Yang pursuing, using shotgun blasts to propel and steer. Nadir rolls and aims his rifle at Weiss as she launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are frozen as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slams the two together until she traps them in a giant ice sphere. She shoves the ball and it rolls around the field. Arslan moves, sliding into the path of the ball with an annoyance almost rivaling Weiss at her own efforts. Arslan readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which shatters and frees her allies.

Weiss calls, "Yang!" as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape, "NOW!"

Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as she uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the gathered members of ABRN. The trio look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

The team gathers and celebrates.

Port announces, "And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"

Ruby screams, "WE DID IT."

Afterward, I met up with them at the fairgrounds located on Vale proper and immediately hear her complain. "Is anyone else starving?" hunched over, looking remarkably like Zwei when he is hungry. Or about to fireball me. Which he does. A lot.

I shrug, joining the group, "I'm good. But I can join you."

Blake comments, leaning onto nothing, "I may have worked up an appetite." the loud bestial roar from her stomach proves her statement, much to her embarrassment.

Weiss asks sarcastically, "Gee if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." waving to the fairgrounds they are standing in, and says, "Oh, wait."

Ruby takes Weiss' shoulder, and "It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." I pause, visibly from the look on Yang's face, wondering if Ruby is being sarcastic, or honest. Not sure which is worse.

Weiss slaps Ruby's arm away, "I was being facetious?" Weiss sounds like she is wondering too.

Ruby demands "Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" A smirk on her face.

Yang interrupts, "Come on! I know just the place."

We all begin to follow Yang, but Weiss suddenly stops after hearing a ringtone on her Scroll. I turn to the pit of anger that opens up momentarily as she looks at it, ignores it, and fakes a smile as I turn a questioning gaze on her.

Emerald walks up to Ruby, "Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." Holding out her wallet, with a smile and a deep undercurrent of loathing that I still can't understand.

Ruby freaks saying, "No, no, no, no!" patting herself like the wallet wasn't in Emerald's hand.

Emerald laughs, and says, "Good to see you, Ruby."

Ruby takes it, saying, "Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" slouching.

I walk up, smiling, "I keep offering to fix that for you."

Yang asks, "What's up, Em?"

Emerald comments, "Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!"

I comment. "Not nearly as fast as you were."

Ruby blushes and mumbles, "Oh, shut your stupid little face…"

Blake asks, "I heard your team progressed to the next round too."

Weiss mutters, "You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates in a while."

Yang asks, "How'd they do in the fight?"

I comment, "Yang they were first today. I was a minute late to the ring, and missed it completely."

Emerald deflects, "They were only a first-year team."

"So are we." Yang defends jokingly, and Emerald backsteps.

"They were a below average first-year team."

Ruby comments, "That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get victory food together?"

Emerald gushes, "Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of…" we all look at Mercury, as he sniffs the inside of a boot, "...introverted. Really socially awkward."

I nod with Yang as she comments, "Ooh, yeah, I could see that."

Emerald probes, "Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?"

"The B team has my first round this afternoon. I'll think long and hard about who gets to move on up." I drawl, to a sigh from Weiss.

Ruby begins, looking pretty proud of herself, "Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision."

Weiss reminds her, callously straight-faced, "We put it to a vote."

Ruby backtracks, "Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote."

Blake deadpans, "We voted for Weiss and Yang."

Weiss curtsies, "I will happily represent Team RWBY."

Yang slams her fist together, "Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!"

Emerald laughs, "Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

I smirk, nodding "If you last that long."

Yang and Weiss return Emerald's confident smirk with their own, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Emerald turns and walks away, calling "Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights."

Ruby waves, calling "Have fun!"

Emerald says, "See you later!" , loathing drapes her and Mercury as they walk away.

Yang slowly leads us to a booth labeled 'A Simple Wok'

Yang orders, "I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." a colossal bowl of noodles lands before her.

Ruby stares, "Oohhh... I'll take the same." an identical colossal bowl of noodles lands before her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

Weiss asks quietly, "Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" I laugh as another colossal bowl of regular noodles instantly appears in front of her instead, "Um... okay…"

Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop. After cutting and boiling noises that I can only assume are for demonstration given how fast he moves and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

Yang asks, "Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?"

Weiss says, "Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." then the card embeds itself in the wood, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps 'DECLINED' "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake panics, and attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before I take out my wallet, "I'll get it."

Simultaneously Pyrrha asks, "Maybe I could help?" The rest of the team turns and I spin around to see team JNPR arrive.

Ruby flings her arms wide in delight, yelling. "Pyrrha!"

I float my card to the Shopkeep, "I've got it."

Pyrrha comments, "Well, either way, I think you all earned it after that battle."

Jaune asks, "Mind if we join you?"

Everyone but me eats their fill, and I simply sit amongst the content people contently.

Ren asks Pyrrha, "Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?"

Pyrrha responds as the shopkeep cleans up, "Of course! It will give us energy!"

Nora belches, which sounds like a bomb going off in a cafe more than any human noise.

Jaune looks sickly, and leans over the counter, saying, "If I barf, I'm blaming you."

"You're the one who finished a bowl the size of your torso." I scoff.

Nora grins like the maniac she is, "Ooh! Aim at the enemy!"

Ren comments, "Nora, that's disgusting." and I go to agree with the ninja, "But if you feel the urge …" and then he says things like that.

Jaune gives a weak thumbs-up, "Got it."

Pyrrha stands up from her stool, "Well, we should be off."

Ruby asks, "So, you think you guys are ready?"

Nora gestures to each of her teammates, "Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune's like indestructible, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, and Glynda barely yells at us anymore!"

Nora says aloud, "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" her mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter, cracking it further and I actually leaned back as fear and doubt poor out of her for a long moment.

Ren is somehow unperturbed, "So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good."

I ask aloud, "Is no one concerned about the...what ever that was?"

Pyrrha will shake her head as she stands taller, "Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers."

Yang scoffs, "Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before."

Blake counts off the threats on her fingers, "Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath, rooming with a living WMD…"

I ask aloud, "Me or Yang?"

Blake sighs, as Yang pumps her fists, "The one with a weakly scheme to throw us all into the deep end."

"So Yang?" I ask sarcastically.

Ruby squeals, "And that's all while we're still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!"

Weiss sarcastically mumbles, "Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal."

Port voice crackles over the loudspeaker, "Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!"

Oobleck adds, "Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!"

Pyrrha says, "Well, it looks like this is it."

Ruby calls, "Go get 'em!" as they walk away.

I turn to my team, "I'm on after them, I'm going to get my swords, and see you all in the stadium if I have time before I go on."

A wish of luck and I was off.

I ran into the Coliseum, hoping to catch some of JNPR's fight, and as I crest the tunnel to the airships, I see JNPR in a huddle.

And the BRNZ near a burn mark in the shape of a heart.

As I start wondering what's going on someone from the other team calls to JNPR "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?

Jaune yells, talking down the man, "Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!"

Nora says, "Yeah! Team ears only!" pointing to her own ears to demonstrate.

The man yells back, angrily, "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

Jaune turns back and screaming even louder, "AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?"

Pyrrha taps him on the shoulder.

Jaune seems to realize where they are, signs in frustration and waves his shield.

Nora hefts the hammer, jumps over to them, and slams the four of them into the field.

Port says, "And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

I laugh, only Nora, and head for my assigned bay, ready for my fight to start.

I shift into a set of combat clothes and walk out onto the field. As I do, I see almost exactly what Weiss commented about when we discussed the stereotypes of the four schools.

Three crisp, white and gray Atlesian uniforms, weapons shining, and at attention. The fourth throws me slightly, the red and black almost ruffian garb, more Vacuoun than Atlesian. He hefted a decent sized one-handed ax and stood slightly apart from them and I swear I recognized him.

They had a caster, given the dust infused tower shield in the middle of the formal three. Another had a large machine gun, that looked to be partly a chainsaw, which I gave points for, and the final had a massive broadsword that he had just above the ground. Nothing I hadn't seen better of, but I wasn't going to ignore it either.

I felt the animosity between them, and as they spoke among themselves, I only grew agitated.

The shield bearer said to the one alone to his left, "Try not to get beaten up too badly, he is only a first year."

Which the gunner followed up with, "An overconfident brat at that."

I casually ask, "So I can guess your heights, but you have them listed right?"

The three will look at me, but the forth will widen his eyes, and his smirk widens, as I finish Spartum's favorite anecdote "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, the casket will be closed regardless." Before drawing Duality, and pointing it at the three.

"It's ok I can shave some off the top." The rugged one says, smugly.

"Yeah, but.." I wave the spear, "...Nature's Wrath isn't exactly the cleanest."

He nods, "I recognize you."

"Same." I nod.

"Asteriidae, Asteriidae Reolin, everyone calls me Aster."

I blink, "Tech Semblance?"

He nods, "Yep, how did you…"

"Obsidian Sinclair."

His eyes narrow at first. I smirk as his eyes then widen, and fear takes root.

"Crap."

"You know him?" The Shieldbearer demands.

"Both of us are from Spartum. He … got out early." He says, only a slight crack in his voice.

"What can he do?" Demanded the shieldbearer.

"Telekinesis. Very advanced Telekinesis."

"Mage, given the dust in the spear." The Gunner said calmly.

"Well, he _was_ a front-liner with a claymore last time I saw him."

I bothered to look at their names on the board and laughed at the results.

 _Gray Header: 100/100_

 _Roudoph Louis: 100/100_

 _Asteriidae Reolin: 97/100_

 _Nickle Louis: 100/100_

"Gray, the adults are talking." I snark, as Port begins, and the ring rises.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for battle number 6 of today, we have Obsidian Sinclair of Beacon, and Team Green of Atlas Academy. You heard that right, a single competitor from Beacon, on an exceptionally rare team of five, that was divided due to the maximum team size of four in the competition."

The Gunner, Nickle, demonstrated her lack of intelligence, "Why didn't they divide three and two, better odds? Or doesn't Beacon teach you to count?"

I sigh and look around. The ice backdrop behind them and the forest behind me, I felt the need to wonder if it was intentional.

The countdown appears above us, and I reach out, deciding that while most adversaries deserve respect, I was done with already this trash.

The timer hit zero, and I snap my fingers, three icicles break and launch themselves from behind the three, all three icebergs almost the size of the three students in question, and flatten the three to the ground. At that moment I grip their auras and their weapons and hover them in a loose semicircle around me. I look back up, mostly out of curiosity, and nod.

 _Gray Header: 90/100_

 _Roudoph Louis: 85/100_

 _Asteriidae Reolin: 95/100_

 _Nickle Louis: 68/100_

I decide to truly humiliate them. Physically tearing into their weapons floating before them, and I take the dust that remained and coil all of it together in the beginnings of a decent size dust bomb, and in that brief moment, the elimination bell tolls.

 _Gray Header: 51/100_

 _Roudoph Louis: 39/100_

 _Asteriidae Reolin: 97/100_

 _X: 20/100_

I froze, and I dropped them. I looked over at them, and see their aura's visually appearing, fraying at the edges like a torn cloth.

I repressed the abject horror at what that could mean, and I slide the eliminated one out of the way, onto the ice. Then I move the homemade dust bomb into the groaning pile of the one that used to have a shield and the one who used to have a claymore. I detonate it and the elimination bell tolls again and I turn to see the board.

 _Xr: 28/100_

 _X: 3/100_

 _Asteriidae Reolin: 92/100_

 _X: 20/100_

Repressed as I am, the humor of the situation bleeds through. As I turn, down three opponents some eleven seconds into the match, and ask, "So are you going to even try?"

His aura drops another few points, fear is exceptional at crippling the natural output of aura.

He raises the ax and asks, "If anything you did me a favor; they only get in the way. That aside, I like this ax, can you leave it in one piece?"

"Are you going to be interesting enough for me to bother?" I smile and ignite my spear.

"I'll certainly try."

He smirks as he charges. I smirk back. He leads with an overhead strike, and as I go to block, I see the subtle shift in the ax, as it begins to ark with electricity. I smirk, and I electrify the sword, and when they connect I begin siphoning the electricity. He looks shocked that I could block his attack, and as I smirk over the crossed blades, I backpedal, and course the collected lightning through him, enjoying his wince. "Come on now man, I've seen that trick a few dozen times, try something new."

"Sorry to disappoint," he grunts, "I'll try better."

He gets a dangerous look in his eye and he seems to look at something behind me. I suddenly feel a weight lift from my back as he takes Fovos from me.

"Dang, this thing is pretty nice," he says, holding it out and admiring it.

My vision goes red; nobody takes MY weapons. Fueled by rage, I swung my spear hard, and accidentally remove his arm from his torso. Shocked by this, I pause, terrified by his missing limb.

There was a solid moment of silence until a hearty laugh breaks it. "Well, that's fun!", he says as his arm slowly begins to regrow from the stump, "I can be a lot more aggressive than most with my regeneration."

I look at him and his arm, and ask aloud "Is that part of your semblance?"

Aster laughed, "Nope." With that, he will come in for an overhead slash, that he pulled out of, into a set of knife slashes toward my arms. I spin my spear like Ruby does with Crescent Rose to force him to back off, and as he does, morph the spin into forming a glyph to strike him with wind dust, pushing him back toward the ice.

I laugh aloud and ask "So, are you going to try, because so far I have lobbed off your arm, and have yet to so much as scratch my aura.

He scowled, and demands, "Well then Mister Still-At-Full-Aura, have you even broken a sweat?"

I tilt my head, "The leather jacket is rather hot." And with that snark, and his fear turning to rage, I wave Duality again, and a glyph appears below him. The wind glyph creates a small tornado, that tosses him across the arena. He lands near the edge of the forest and disappears into them.

I smirk and wave Duality again, this time creating a line of fire glyphs across the ring that ignites the forest half of the arena. Not Nora'esque and only a patch, no. I lit the forest on fire. I see his aura begin to drop on the board as he rushes out of the forest, dodging a tree that may or may not have been pushed toward him.

He looks back, "That wasn't excessive.", his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I laugh and thrust my hand toward the ice half of the arena. Huge ice slabs rise, and I shatter them into spikes, before orienting them toward him and launch them in three waves. They splinter in the air, adding more ammo to the ice blizzard, and shove him back into the forest, blanketing a swath in an icy parody of snow.

He slowly crawls back out, and I glance at the board.

 _Xr: 28/100_

 _X: 3/100_

 _Asteriidae Reolin: 34/100_

 _X: 20/100_

I smirk. "So, you have just enough left to hit you with something small." I point Duality again, and a purple sphere forms. I wave my spear, and it turns into a thin purple crescent, about six feet long. I tap it with the spear in the middle, and it launches toward him.

He leaps out of the way at the last moment, and calls, "You missed."

I smirk, as the still burning tree behind him begin to tilt. He stands, confused at my lack of concern, and turns, as the tree finishes its downward arc and lands on him, stripping him of the last of his aura as he grones. As the buzzer tolls, I toss the tree into the forest.

Port announces, "In a marvelous display, Obsidian Sinclair of Beacon is victorious!"

For a long moment, the crowd is silent and I turn over toward team RWBY, and the newly arriving team JNPR, and quote one of Yang's favorite lines, "Are you not entertained?"

The silence that met me was disappointing.

I head into the changing room and see team GRAN, I walk over, and ask, "No hard feelings, right?"

Cinder

I began watching the video Mercury recorded of the last battle with no small amount of confusion. Ninety-eight seconds. Almost as fast as the seventy-four seconds, her own team was being praised for. Another confusion was the name Obsidian vs Green, as she had no information on a team Obsidian. She began and was shocked. Not team Obsidian, the RWBYO member Obsidian verses the Atlesian third-year team GRAN.

She observed him as he waved his hand and disabled the three first by holding them with a level of telekinesis that he has never shown before, and then _removing_ their aura?

Cinder replayed the video several times and could barely believe it. Then the dust he uses with his spear, he hasn't demonstrated any of this power before and did it without breaking a sweat. Given the complete lack of drop in his defensive aura he was obviously holding back significantly.

Cinder looked more closely at the spear and the sword that the White Fang recovered from the tunnels after the Breach and remembered something that, then, hadn't seemed suspicious. His weapons were forged from Grimm. Not any listed method, but the material was clear. Cinder thought back to the day of the Breach and RWBYO was in the center of that whole affair. He was in Vale, Salem's weapon was in Vale, but they didn't know who it could be.

Cinder pulled up his file and compared what she knew to his file. First in his year for combat, and clearly holding back. A powerful caster and frontline, with a mind for tactics and rumors of a secret that divided him and his team for a short period of time. Something that no one in the school knew for certain, but rumors circulated about his past in Spartum and the things he had done there.

Spartum...Cinder brought up the town, and it's listed information. Essentially ruled by the Steel family for generations, and known for its underhanded practices across the board, an affiliation with Atlas, and occasionally rented out its members to governments across the world for any number of acts.

Cinder smiled. Regardless of his possible state as Her weapon, he was powerful. As someone who has cut ties with his team before, he could be persuaded to do so again, especially with the flexible morals toward human life Spartum was apparently infamous for, yes. A useful pawn, and how delicious it would be to clean up the last silver eyed girl with a member of her own team.

She could work with this.

"What was that?" Weiss demanded, "When did you learn how to do that?"

I looked between the four other members of team RWBY and I admitted, "I didn't know that I could. I had been experimenting with taking apart things like I can put them together, and I… I accidentally used it on them. I still don't understand exactly what happened, but I tore their aura apart like I have been experimenting with on non-aura infused materials."

Blake interrupted, "When?"

"When what?" I ask, confused.

"When did you lose control?" Blake continues.

"I'm not sure." I stuttered out, "When did their aura begin to drop?"

Yang pulled up her scroll and opened a video. As she did, team JNPR came into the room, lead by Pyrrha to ask, "What happened? We came out to hear it was over."

Yang looked to the video and gestures them over. We all crowded around the scroll, and we stood silently as the video played. The video ended almost ten seconds after my quote. The silence afterward was nearly as long as the video itself.

Nora broke the silence in the way only she could. "That was _amazing_! I would have said break a leg, but you hacked off his arm all like, skink! Gasp! Shloop! And then it grew back. I thought only you could do that!"

A chuckle went through most of the circle, Pyrrha only grew more distant with her silence.

"Can we have the room?" I asked quietly.

As the room emptied, I felt her emotions grow hotter. Less shock, more broken anger/sadness.

I slowly began, "I don't know what that was."

"It looked like you were _experimenting_ with them." She spat.

"I didn't know what was happening until it was over." I tried to explain.

"And your powers decided to disintegrate stuff all on its own?" She demanded, growing louder.

"I didn't know I could do that to them." I defended.

"You think this is only about them!" She demanded.

I pause, "I..umm...yes?"

"You revealed powers you had never used before, powers beyond anything most people have ever seen before on _international television_!" She yelled. "Do you really think that people will accept that you can destroy aura without so much as flinching laying down? I don't care that you won, or even that you can disintegrate things, I care that you obviously didn't even care that you were exposing power so flagrantly!"

Her anger bled into concern, even terror. I was stunned at the intensity and the way she concealed it so effectively.

"Hunters who are too powerful are restricted and get drafted. Sent on harder and harder hunts until they finally slip up and die, or grow strong enough to tell the country that drafted them to shove it. My mother was one of the first, but she didn't live long enough to become the second. I can't...I can't lose someone else I care about to fear of their powers. I can't."

I pull her close, and for a moment I can't think about what I can even say. As the silence flickers with her quiet tears, I say, calmingly as I can, "I won't be stopped by a few people who think they can control me."

Some of her fear dissipates, and a brief flash of guilt, "I shouldn't be unloading this onto you."

"Pyrrha, you take on the burdens of everyone around you, you care about the people around you so much. The least I can do is be there when you need someone to talk to. You are strong too, but you don't have to be invincible."

She smiles and begins to laugh, her melancholy fading. "It's kinda my job. Invincible Girl and all."

I can't help it, I laugh.

AN: Getting the characters to react authentically to situations that don't exist in canon is more difficult than most would think, however, I think it was nailed down here, it just takes time.

Beta Requests: Google the full name of the regenerating OC.


End file.
